Life, Love, and Family Part 5
by Esther Clemmens
Summary: Hagi and Saya are now married, but there are many adventures out there as they search for answers to the questions of what they are and are they alone. Will the existence of other chiropterans mean a new war for the newlyweds? Please read Parts 1-4 before you read this as I have added a whole lot of stuff that will confuse you if you don't start at the beginning. SERIES COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Sorry I'm running behind on the update, but I wanted to make sure of my facts on this chapter. It will continue into chapter 2, so don't think I cut off Nathan's story. **

**I do not own Blood Plus or Hagi and Saya. I do not make money from writing fanfiction sooo- NO YOU CAN'T BORROW ANY MONEY! LOL**

The red Charger headed southwest to Hollywood as Saya slept in the passenger seat. Hagi drove with a small smile on his face as the radio played classical music softly in the background. He felt it would soothe his wife and let her continue her nap. The past couple of weeks had been magical and amazing, he never felt happier- she was now his wife! He never tired of thinking it, like if he forgot for even one moment, the dream would be over and he would wake up.

He remembered when they first arrived at the hotel, he was rather nervous about being in the same room with Saya and one king size bed, but it turned out to be the best mishap he could have ever hoped for. He watched as his queen and wife gave a small smile in her sleep- he didn't realize that when the rooms were being arranged, she called the club owner back and asked for a room with a king size bed, but not garden tub. The hotel thought it was a mistake on their part and upgraded the room- Saya just acted like she had no idea what was going on.

It was his idea to stick around another week. He remembered Saya's sly grin as he told her not to worry about packing, they'd be staying a while longer. He remembered what happened afterward and every time after… he cleared his throat.

Nathan's answering machine picked up when Hagi called to inform him they would be in Hollywood the following day. He had the most bizarre message Hagi had ever heard. He imagined Nathan's place to be quite lively- if one could judge from the man's clothing and personality.

Angie and the guys had taken Hagi and Saya out for a night on the town a few days after the wedding. A few of the band members were surprised that the couple was so subdued- they figured the newlyweds would be all over each other. The couple danced close and they conversed with everyone without kissing- even once. They looked in each other's eyes as their hands were interlaced under the table. She leaned into him toward the end of the evening and gave a small sigh as his cheek pressed into her hair. Angie claimed it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen.

He informed Marva of their plans which she relayed to everyone. She asked him to please be careful about going to Nathan's place, she didn't trust the man she had seen a couple of times sneaking around the ranch. The few times he was spotted, she'd call out to her son and Hagi would pass by in a black gust of wind, preceded by a hail of silver daggers that flashed red. Once, Nathan was pinned to the ground so Marva could question him. She showed no fear as Hagi held the man and Marva glared at Nathan, asking him why he was there and what he wanted. He was warned by her that if he wanted to observe them, he should become a _paying_ guest and do his observing in the open instead of sneaking around. Nathan did not return after that. Hagi knew the chevalier wanted to see if he had become stronger and if he could mask his presence- he knew that Nathan was almost certain that he could. Hagi wasn't about to let his secret out until it was absolutely necessary.

Saya gave out a long yawn as she stretched her arms back and her legs out. He smiled as he caught sight of the way her delicate toes stretched out, too. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as he asked, "Would you like to stop somewhere?"

"How far do we have to go?" she asked as she adjusted the seat up and straightened her skirt. She really liked the tan, suede skirt and jacket he had bought for her. The fringe that trimmed the jacket and skirt made her feel like she really was from a ranch in Texas. Marva had commented that all Saya needed was a cowgirl hat and a pair of six-shooters and she'd look like Annie Oakley. Then Saya had to know who Anne Oakley was.

"We will arrive in Hollywood in an hour," he informed as she leaned back and grabbed her tan boots from the back seat. He chuckled softly as he thought,_ It appears like she is from Texas and I am not. _He was wearing his black suit and slacks with the black boots Claudia gave him. He felt it would be best if he was fully prepared for battle. He would carry their swords, in case they were needed.

"Let's get there and get this over with. I want to learn all I can from Nathan and Samantha and then go home," she informed as she began to zip up her boots.

His eyes shot open as he wondered what she meant by that comment. She always referred to Omoro as home, even recently. He swallowed and reminded himself, _Wherever she wants to go, I will follow. If I have to live in Okinawa, it will be paradise- as long as I have her. _ His thoughts were interrupted by an angry gurgling. He smiled and noticed, "I think we should stop. You should have something to eat before we go to Nathan's."

She smiled as a blush came to her cheeks.

3 hours later, they arrived at the building where Nathan was staying. He had the top floor of the building all to himself. The couple looked up at the building, both with no expression on their faces. Hagi's hand tightened over the sheathed katana in his hand as Saya held hers with both hands to her chest. She commanded, "Let's go." He followed her to the elevator and watched as she pressed the button for the 12th floor.

As they rode to the top of the building, Saya watched their reflections in the camera knowing that Nathan was watching. They arrived to the 12th floor and the only thing that separated them from Nathan was a door. She knocked as they overheard lively music and chatting voices. A familiar, feminine male voice came from the other side singing out, "Who is it?"

"You know who we are, Nathan," Saya responded and watched as the door opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Trudeaux, at last!" the blonde gestured dramatically as he ushered them in. "Welcome to my temporary home."

Hagi noticed the large living space, possibly a den, was decorated in vibrant blues with rich reds. Curtains of ivory chiffon were swept into swags that surrounded the oversized living room. A crystal chandelier twinkled in the sunlight that filtered in through the oversized windows.

"Welcome to our home away from home," a young woman that looked remarkably like Diva stated from the burgundy oversized sofa. She wore a floor length gown that sparkled in sky blue with a high waistline. Her hair was pulled up into a twist with long curls that came down over her shoulders. Rising from her seat, she nodded as another woman, sitting on the royal blue sofa, rose to her feet as well. The other was wearing a similarly fashioned gown and hair style, but her gown was red and her face was like Saya's.

Nathan made a graceful gesture of extending his arm and bowing low before announcing, "My lovely queens, this is The Warrior Red Queen Saya and her knight which goes by the name- Hagi." He waited as Queen Samiyah's first knight came to her side. He continued, "May I present, The Red Seer Queen Samantha and the Azure Seer Queen Samiyah and her first knight."

Saya gave a slight nod of her head as the two queens curtsied and Hagi bowed.

Nathan clapped his hands and gave a wide grin as he exclaimed, "Oh good! Now that we all know each other- drinks! What does everyone want?" A short man with thin glasses came to Nathan's side and listened to the orders from the two queens, Nathan and then Saya. She asked only for a glass of ice water. Nathan motioned them to the ivory love seat.

Saya sat, clutching her sword as Hagi stood behind her with a protective left hand on her shoulder. The couple suspiciously eyed their surroundings as well as their hosts.

The Red Queen Samantha noticed the deep red ring that The Black Knight sported on his left hand and felt the vibration of the strength of the man in the air. She was convinced without a doubt that he was indeed the knight of the legend. She cleared her throat and directed her statement to the man, "First Knight of the Warrior Queen Saya, I owe you an apology. We have been raised in a certain _formalness _and I am unaccustomed to a knight speaking as freely as you and The Rogue Knight Nathan do. You were only protecting your queen and your family, as a knight's purpose is."

He nodded and requested, "I prefer to be called Hagi."

Saya listened to the conversation as she came to a realization. The knights' names are never mentioned in the title given them, unless they are a rogue knight like Nathan. She understood what Hagi meant- the titles were a means of control. They were stripped of their identity and then made the property of their queens. She glanced up at the brown haired man that stood at the side of the blue queen. His face was like Hagi's used to look- impassive and expressionless. Hagi was that way from all the burdens that weighed him down from the war, but this man was completely stripped of his identity, family, and emotion- all in the name of serving his queen. How sad! Her hand reached up to interlace her fingers with her husband, knight, and best friend. She interrupted, "How can you live without love?"

Her words were soft, but they seemed to echo though the room as everyone went completely silent. Finally, Samantha spoke, "You have asked that before and I have given my answer to you."

"So you mean that you feel the sole purpose of your existence is to command your knights and create the next generation without a care for anything at all?" she asked in complete shock. She felt Hagi's fingers gripping her shoulder a bit more as she felt his response to her-_ Saya, they don't understand._

She gripped his hand and responded- _**I**__ don't understand!_ He looked into her eyes as she turned to him. _How can they live like this? How can they live without the hope of one day having what we have now?_ It hit her like a ton of bricks as tears stung the back of her eyes. _She_ had lived this way once- all throughout the war before Kai, Riku, and her father took her in and raised her as one of their own. The man who held her hand in support and love was the same man that fought at her side, obeying her orders, and would have eventually ended her life. He pushed aside his human emotions for her and remained a hollow shell in order to do what was expected of him. She couldn't speak as she thought of how painful that must be for these men that took on their roles as chevaliers.

Hagi listened to Nathan as he felt Saya's grip on his hand tighten. She was having trouble accepting the way the immortals live, but she would soon know more than just that sorrow.

"Honestly, Saya," Nathan waved his hand and then continued as the drinks arrived, "it's not that hard to figure out. They don't let silly emotions get in the way of their purpose."

Hagi spoke up, changing the subject, "You have said there are other queens and knights. I want to know how many and why they are watching us."

"Hagi," Nathan groaned, "always so direct and serious. I told you that there's no need to concern you…"

"They have threatened Saya and I," Hagi interrupted. His protective side was returning with a vengeance as both hands were now on Saya's shoulders and he was narrowing his eyes at the group that sat before him.

"Pshh," Nathan waved, "they have not. You can't get her pregnant so you don't need to worry."

"Then why are they following us?" he asked pointedly.

Queen Samiyah spoke this time, "To make sure that you are alright. The First Knight of Queen Aksaya seems to like you and was greatly concerned when you fell ill."

"We told him that you would be fine when blonde scientist's potion awoke The Warrior Queen," Queen Samantha laughed, "but he didn't believe us. We knew you would live."

"You have to," Queen Samiyah finished. "You are The Black Knight."

At this Nathan rolled his eyes and groaned. Saya noticed but Hagi was still concentrating in the seer queens. They spoke in the same way as Hibiki and Kanade. Before Nathan could complain Hagi asked, "What are seer queens?"

Both queens smiled to each other and responded, "You must know the history of the immortals before that can be answered."

Samiyah began, "As long as mankind has existed, our kind has been there. We were once gods to mankind. They would sacrifice their own to us to appease our kind. We would take these 'sacrifices' as our servants where they would live out their lives and give us the blood that sustains us. We only took what was necessary."

Samantha continued, "Our servants would pair off with a mate and create children and they, in turn created children, and the process continues to this day. We would choose suitable men from their stock to turn into knights. They would be told of their duties and role as a knight before they would undergo the process. Unlike you, H-Hagi," she stammered at the name," they were given a choice."

His hands gave her shoulders a loving squeeze and he spoke evenly, "I have no regrets about what has happened."

"Save one," Samiyah smiled knowingly before she continued. "We existed peacefully along side mankind for thousands of years until war came to the world. We were regarded as the cause of war- they named us demons, dragons, and vile things, killing us off as they found us. The remaining survivors built the underground palaces we live in. Many of them were killed off over the years until only Queen Aksaya and her only surviving knight remained. She was with child and gave birth to her twin daughters."

"As all queens do, they fought to the death, leaving only one standing. The Azure Queen Chasina won the fight, but her First Knight was killed in the process. Her Second Knight has studied at many Universities and has now become our physician and is a great warrior as well. Queen Chasina gave birth to two seer queens that are now in hibernation," Queen Samantha added.

"The Azure Queen Alcinda and The Red Queen Ambrosia," Queen Samiyah continued. "This is where the one bloodline becomes two. Queen Samantha and I are the 8th generation of Queen Ambrosia. You and Diva are the 4th generation of Queen Alcinda, your great-grandmother. You will be able to meet her in 20 more years, when she and her sister queen awaken from their shared hibernation."

"Shared hibernation?" Saya asked.

Queen Samiyah gave a small titter of laughter and explained, "Yes, seer queens do not fight. Their energies work together to see what is not seen with the eyes and to hear what is not heard by the ears."

Hagi shook his head at the thought. _They are nothing more than fortune tellers._

Samantha regarded the knight as she had heard his thoughts. She smiled at the surprise she was about to give him. "I am surprised at you, Black Knight. You were born to a people that trust in the gift of second sight. You are even…"

A thought no one heard was passed between the two seer queens. Samiyah sent her sister queen a warning that he was not ready to hear what she was about to say. Hagi heard the warning and narrowed his eyes. Samiyah regarded him with surprised eyes. In her thoughts she asked- _You heard that?_

_Every word- _was Hagi's response.

She smirked at him and responded-_ When the time comes, The Young Seer Queens Hibiki and Kanade will explain it to you. _

"Third generation," Samantha breathed as she regarded the knight in a new light. She heard her sister's response in her mind- _It took you a while. _She shook her head and waved off the confused looks that came from the Warrior Queen and Nathan. She continued, "I am certain it was explained to you how we mate." Saya nodded for her to continue as Hagi had explained it to her before. "When a knight is turned, every part of him is infected with his queen's blood. It is why he must obey her. Every part is infected, including his seed. It is why you and your knight cannot have children. It is your blood and that of your sister queen that create the children- the sperm and egg are only catalysts. That is how the Second Knight of Queen Chasina explains it. But in the case of your Second Knight, Riku and our father, there is a special gift that keeps some of their DNA active. It is that gift that makes the seer queens. It is that gift that allowed Riku to hear Queen Diva's song even before he was turned. He had the gift to hear what could not be heard."

Queen Samiyah finished, "In ancient times, Seer Queens were venerated and worshipped for their abilities. Mankind called them Oracles and built temples where they would live and give their visions. When the war came, all that ended." She pointed to Hagi and finished, "It is an old prophecy that I wrote you through my knight that The Black Knight shall usher in an era of peace for men and immortals. It is why we knew that you would live."

Nathan gave a devious grin as he decided to make waves, "So tell me, what is that one regret you have Hagi? I'm sure Saya's _dying_ to know."

Her eyes looked up to him and she noticed how he glared at Nathan.

"Nathan," Samiyah scolded as she gave him a glare of her own. "He must tell her when he is ready."

Nathan reclined into the sofa further and clasped his hands behind his head. His queen was dead and he could easily disobey any demands as they were not attached to him by blood. Deciding to continue to make trouble he spoke, "There's no time like the present."

"It was in his dreams," Samantha growled with eyes glowing crimson as she came across the way and transformed her delicate hand into a claw which she held to Nathan's throat. "If you continue on this discussion, I will physically remove your tongue!"

Nathan's hands went up in front of him as he gave a wide grin and clicked his tongue, "Temper- temper, My Queen!"

She growled, "I am not your queen, Rogue Knight!"

Saya cleared her throat and asked, "If Hagi and I can't have children, why were we threatened?"

Samantha released Nathan and calmed down. She responded, "Queen Aksaya wants the bloodline of immortals to remain pure. If you and Hagi have children, they will be a hybrid of human and immortal, because your sister queen's blood would not be present. It is just a theory, but The Second Knight of Queen Chasina believes it is still a possibility- that is why we don't want the Red Shield experimenting on you."

"Julia says that the barrier surrounding my eggs can't be broken anyway, so there's nothing to worry about," Saya explained. "What about my mother? What happened to her?"

"Your mother's sister still lives. Her name is The Red Queen Chitose, she will awaken in another 4 years. As for your mother, I only know what happened before she left. You need to ask her knight the story." She pointed to Nathan.

All eyes were on Nathan as he sighed and sat up, "Well, I guess I had to tell someone sometime. It may as well be her only remaining daughter and her knight."

_The Azure Queen Saya was true to her name- a swift arrow. Unlike her daughter that still carries the name, she was not strong in battle but swift of mind. She knew that her sister queen was truly a warrior and would easily win in a battle. She was jealous- for the immortal queen to exhibit such an emotion was completely wrong. Her heart's desire was to be the mother of the next generation- at all costs! She decided out of anger to find a man that she could have as her knight that would never give her sister children._

_Immortal queens never walked in the human world, but The Azure Queen Saya would sneak away to think. I was in a group of traveling actors when she came across me. She found that I was just what she was looking for- being that I do not care for women at all. She explained to me what she wanted and what was expected of me. I agreed and she drained me of my blood and then cut her wrist to give me her blood. I was turned outside of the confines of the immortal world. The Azure Queen Saya was punished for her actions, but it did not stop her._

_When her punishment ended, she found her sister Chitose's only knight and enticed him. They found his crystallized remains and we were kicked out. _

_We found a place to live in the outskirts of Boston in 1686. We lived under assumed names as husband and wife. As her belly grew, so did the suspicions of the townspeople. There were numerous accounts of bodies being found that were drained of blood. Gossip spread like wildfire that said it was the work of witches. It was near her time when a young woman came upon my queen feeding from me that my world came apart. The townspeople came in with pitchforks, torches, ropes, and chains. My queen was too weak from her labor to fight them off. I was too weak because she had nearly drained me. _

By now, Nathan had tears in his eyes as he spoke. _I was bound by chains and held down by several men. The only thing I could do was watch in horror as my queen was tortured and bound as they quoted bible scriptures to her, hoping to cast out the demon and cure her from the witchcraft. She transformed into her true form and flew off to the North. Using my last bit of strength, I burst free and drained 3 men completely before taking off after her._

It took several minutes for Nathan to compose himself as he let tears fall and held a frilly handkerchief to his face. They all felt emotion from the horrible memory. Hagi had now joined Saya on the loveseat and held her hands. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she waited for Nathan to compose himself. Nathan continued the tale- _I searched for her for nearly 150 years before I happened to be in a café in Paris and overheard the news that a wealthy scientist and his partner had found the remains of a strange creature in Iceland. The remains were shipped to a place in Bordeaux called The Zoo. _

_I came to the Zoo and managed to sneak into the basement laboratory and found the remains of my queen. Her head had been smashed in. I deduced that she had probably ran out of strength over Iceland and fell from the sky. It was me that dropped little clues here and there about the history and name of my queen which these men only viewed as a strange creature. They now knew that she was named Saya. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay everyone, enjoy this! I'm posting this one early because tomorrow is my birthday and I will be even more on the run than usual. I won't be able to even start on the next chapter until Monday or Tuesday. Just know I love you guys for all the wonderful things you say about my story and the lovely chats I get to have with all you guys! **

Nathan was now composed again as he began his tale on how he decided to stay with Diva. _It was not a difficult decision. When I found that Saya was to be raised in the main house as a child of Joel, I was certain that she would be alright in comparison to her sister queen. The assistant Amshel was given "the other subject" to raise. I came into the Zoo as a gardener in 1865, two years after Amshel became a chevalier. _

_I overheard Amshel was having difficulty impregnating "the subject". He knew that Joel was also concerned with a similar idea with Saya. He was given the task of finding a partner for Saya. They decided it would be ideal to have a partner that came from people that were quite prolific and were well known for having large families. They hoped to create numerous offspring to study. It was decided that they should get a young man, about 12-years-old, that came from the gypsies. They were a people well known for having numerous children and had a tendency to sell their own children._

Saya stroked his hands with her thumbs as she glanced to him, noticing his face didn't change, but she could still see the slight sadness in his steel blue eyes. He had never really told her anything about his life before the Zoo. When asked, he would give clipped answers like, "I do not remember." It was always a touchy subject that made her wonder if, maybe now he would share it with her.

_Hagi was brought to the Zoo and I knew he would be her constant companion. Diva had no one. When the Zoo burned down and Diva was released, Amshel couldn't find her until after she had destroyed everything. He was angry she had destroyed his researh, but he couldn't do anything to her- the blood in his veins now forced him to do as she wished. After a time, he decided to immerse himself in his studies of her and needed a babysitter. I returned to the immortal world briefly, to inform them of The Azure Queen Saya's death and the birth of the two new queens. Queen Aksaya sent knights to watch over the situation, but she gave me the job of eliminating Amshel. _

_Amshel discovered, just after her hibernation, that she had found me lurking in the gardens among the flowers. She was lonely and I told her to feed from me and I would be hers forever. Amshel assumed I was made a chevalier that day and Diva never let him know any different._

_She was more accepting of her immortal nature because she was completely unsocialized, unlike Saya, who was raised according the human customs of right and wrong. Many immortals believed it ruined you, Saya. Our kind would have died out long ago if we refused to drink blood the way you have. It's just a natural part of yourself- like your fingernails or hair._

Saya only shook her head and responded, "I have received transfusions instead and I eat like they do, too. If I choose to drink blood, I will never do it in a way that harms anyone."

"It doesn't harm anyone as long as you don't take too much," Queen Samiyah reassured. She looked to her knight and commanded, "Tell her."

The man finally spoke. His voice was soothing to hear as he replied, "To a knight, it is the most sublime pleasure on earth- to feed his queen."

The queen sat back, seemingly satisfied with herself, but Saya wasn't convinced. The answer seemed rehearsed. Her eyes returned to Nathan who was now laughing.

"Look at you!" he continued to laugh, "You still don't believe it! Little Saya- always the sceptic."

He smiled as he continued the story._ Amshel decided it was best for Diva's protection t_o _create many chevaliers. They all had their strengths, but they each had their own flaws which contributed to their own demise. I was always Diva's main caretaker and I was also in charge of giving her what she wanted. I found that she wanted to be the center of attention by singing her song on the stage for all the world to adore, just as it was foretold. It became my mission to make her wish come true, but the next wish was much more difficult- she wanted her own family. _

_I convinced Amshel that the key to impregnating Diva lied in Saya's only chevalier._ At this, all eyes went to Hagi. He held back the color that tried to come to his cheeks at the memory. He didn't respond, but anger smoldered in his eyes. _After the incident in Vietnam,_ _Karl found him and brought him to our lab. Hagi proceeded to prove that Diva's chevaliers were no match for him. He even broke Diva's nose- forever earning him the title of 'Rude Chevalier'. _Nathan gave a wry smile to Hagi who just glared at him.

Saya's hands gripped his in reassurance. His steel blue eyes met her burgundy ones and a smile came into his eyes, but his face never changed. Even if Hagi didn't smile, the whole room could see the love for his queen. Nathan observed, "This is what I meant when I said Saya would have a constant companion. Even when you were just a boy, Hagi, you and Saya already had a bond between you that was stronger than blood. She may not have known it, but it kept you both together no matter the odds." His eyes briefly slipped to the queens that reclined on the sofas.

Saya got it. This was the real reason Nathan brought them here. He was teaching them about the strength of human emotion- specifically, love.

He sighed and continued, _When I learned of Saya's only wish, my heart clenched. She wanted the extinction of her own kind. There was a promise between the knight and his queen that tore me apart. Saya wanted to eliminate Diva and her chevaliers and then, Hagi would kill her and himself._

The two seer queens were not surprised, but they both felt the immense sadness that came from the couple on the loveseat. She was filled with regret for having asked him to and he was filled with sorrow. Queen Samiyah was surprised to feel a tear leave her eye and land on her hand. Her knight wiped it from her eye and looked at her with surprise evident in his face.

Nathan smiled and then continued- _I had to grant her wish as well. It killed me inside to have to help her complete a final wish as well as Diva's. Diva wanted the boy Riku with such fervor that no one could stop her. I am truly sorry, Saya._

Hagi glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, she was holding back tears. The death of her little brother had taken a toll on her during the war and she still hurt even now. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and let her cry herself dry, but not here. It was true that Nathan was being cordial, but Hagi knew better than to let his guard down.

_It was your wish, Saya. I built the set and created the event for you to put an end to it all. I watched as you and Diva fought, I waited for you to finish me off after Diva. You and Hagi did not notice as my body repaired itself and I exited the stage, waiting for the exciting conclusion. It amazed me when Hagi allowed Kai to hit him! I almost gave away my presence from laughing. _He knew Hagi would never tell him why he did it so Nathan cleared his throat and continued- _What amazed me was when Hagi begged Saya to continue to live because he was in love with her. But the lovely scene was cut short when The Red Shield announced that the building was being bombed. What a bunch of killjoys! Then Amshel made an appearance and made things even worse._

_I was about to make my entrance when Saya attacked and Hagi stole her sword and rammed it into Amshel. If you would have just left… I was the one that was to kill that rat! He had used my niece all these years and committed so many atrocities to the immortals he created through Diva's blood._

"If you would have finished off Amshel, as you were commanded to do in the first place, things wouldn't have gone that far," Samantha growled at the rogue knight.

Nathan waved with a wide grin and responded with a question, "If I would have done it that way. How would I grant the wishes of my two nieces?" He continued, "Ah, well. What's done is done."_ Hagi doesn't remember much from being buried under the Met. He was too weak from his injuries and near death. He was able to feed, but I still had to feed him at one point because he was just too weak. I dug the tunnel that led us out and had the vile of Queen Aksaya's blood in case I was injured. Hagi was already at the point of death when I made him drink it. As you know, only sister queen's blood is poison to each other, another generation can feed from each other. Queen Aksaya's blood has stronger healing powers since she is the matriarch of our kind. _

_I was indeed surprised when Hagi's human family came to the scene. That Marva- I could never understand what attracted such a radiant personality to such a cold one._

Saya remembered the story Marva told her about how she and Hagi met. She answered, "Compassion." Hagi looked in her eyes.

Nathan sat back and nodded. He then asked, "How did you end up staying with that family?"

"Marva needed my help when her husband Jeff was injured. I was there when Claudia was born and helped raise her," Hagi answered.

"One more thing," Nathan said slowly before he asked, "Just how stupid are your friends?"

Saya was thrown at such a question. She angrily growled, "What did you ask me?"

Nathan ignored her anger and continued, "I had Hagi's picture on the second page of the Society pages and even went as far as to blog it worldwide, but no one noticed."

"The Society pages?" Saya laughed. "Even Mao doesn't pay attention to the Society pages. I can't answer for why they never noticed it on the internet."

"I should have known it was you that caused all the trouble," Hagi glared at him.

Nathan chuckled, "Yet it still wasn't enough. I even talked the vendor for Omoro to try the wine and bug Kai about stocking a supply. It amazed me that he never even checked out the website. Hagi's name is right there on the main page with Dan Valdorn. Scroll down and there's a picture of the vineyard and Hagi and Dan." He chuckled. "They missed what was right under their noses the whole time."

Saya felt her belly growl as she noticed the sun setting in the main window. She caught Hagi staring out at the beautiful colors over the city. The orange sun was cast into a sky of pink and red that faded through a spectrum of mauves, purples, and dark blue as small stars began to twinkle. The sun reflected on his face in pinks, purples, and reds, bringing out the shade of blue in his eyes. She wanted to just lay against his chest and feel his heartbeat, take in his warm scent, and feel his strong arms envelope her as they watched the sun go down together.

He barely heard Nathan mentioning that dinner was being prepared. She was staring at him. Her burgundy eyes sparkled with love for him. Her light skin was glowing with a slight blush. The sight was breathtaking as the orange orb set behind her head and created an iridescent aura around her. Light beams came through her hair in rainbows and cast her face in a slight shadow, but he could still see the amazing beauty of his wife as he watched her breath catch.

They had forgotten where they were- lost in the moment. They were moving closer and closer with each second, but it felt like time stood still. Their lips met in a sweet kiss that expressed all the love they felt for each other.

The moment broke when they heard a collective gasp. Both remembered where they were and who they were with. A flush of embarrassment came to their faces as Saya resisted the urge to hide her face in his chest. "Sorry," she said before she turned back to her husband.

Nathan came to her side and whispered, "Don't be. Look." She turned to see the way Queen Samiyah's knight looked over at Queen Samantha and how the look was returned. Nathan continued, "See, they're getting it. The more you two express your love, the more they understand."

Saya smiled sweetly as she noticed Queen Samantha turned away from the knight's gaze and looked up. She informed, "We are the first queens to ever venture away from the Court of Immortals since before the first war began. We want to know what the human world is like. Many immortals are fascinated with you both- you live among mankind and they accept you. It gives us hope that we can one day live among them without persecution."

"Queen Aksaya likes things the way they are and is resistant to change," Queen Samiyah informed. "Her daughter is the same way. The First Knight would be the one to convince her, but he too is resistant. The Second Knight of Queen Chasina already ventures into the mortal world under an assumed name. He does it so that he can go to the Universities and study. Like you, Hagi, he uses a computer and has a cell phone. He is fascinated with you."

Hagi did not respond. The silence was becoming awkward until the same man with glasses entered the room and announced, "Dinner is served."

Hagi stood and offered a hand to his wife. They walked into the dining room with their arms linked and their sheathed katanas in their free hands.

The spread on the table surprised Saya. It looked like dinner time at the ranch with all the food. The only difference was the glasses filled with blood. It would seem gruesome to some humans. Nathan took his seat at the head of the table where a single glass of blood waited for him. Saya noticed that the knights were given a glass of blood while the queens were seated in front of empty plates and silverware. Hagi asked if he could also get a mug of hot tea as well.

The queens ate like Saya and drank from their cups. Saya could not stomach the idea of drinking blood from a cup. She had done it before, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it now. She asked if they could get her iced tea or lemonade instead. She ate until she felt like she could burst. The food was so delicious and Hagi sat by her side sipping on his tea. She was surprised when he downed the glass of blood in one gulp. He explained to her in his mind, _"I do not like the idea of taking blood from a glass."_

"_Neither do I," _she responded. She sat back as she drank her tea. She returned to her previous thought, "I thought queens did not eat human food."

Queen Samiyah answered, "At court it is allowed, but not very much. We like to eat human food so we tend to eat more when we are with Nathan."

Saya nodded as she chewed another bite of food. She swallowed and asked, "Earlier, you mentioned that Riku was special. Could you explain that?"

"Riku was gifted, even before he was turned. He could hear Diva's song and the chiropterans as well. His special gift is the reason the young queens are seers like us," Queen Samantha answered.

Saya recalled the time Riku mentioned hearing the song that she thought only she and Hagi could hear. If Riku was so gifted, was it true that he passed that on to his daughters?

Nathan leaned forward and asked tenting his hands on the table, "Would you both like to stay the night here? I have an extra room."

Saya looked at Hagi and thought, _Should we trust him? He may try to do something in the night._

Hagi responded, _He would have poisoned the food or tried something by now, but I still would not feel comfortable letting you sleep here._

Saya placed her silverware on the empty plate in front of her and responded, "Thank you, Nathan, but I am eager to go home. Hagi and I have been away too long."

Hagi looked down, still confused by her words. Did she mean Omoro or the ranch?

He listened as she thanked Nathan and the Queens for their hospitality and watched as the young knight bowed to her. She promised they would keep in contact with them as she was eager to meet her aunt in a few years when she woke from her hibernation. Saya also wanted to meet Queen Aksaya, as well.

Saya curled up in the seat as Hagi turned on the heater in the car. He removed his jacket and placed it over her as she gave a shiver. It was late in April, but one last cold front had moved through. Hagi watched her snuggle into herself as she sighed. He asked, "Would you like to spend the night somewhere or do you wish to get back to the ranch."

"Mmm," she smiled dreamily, "Let's get a room. I really want to snuggle with you under a warm blanket."

He smiled as he thought of feeling her sleeping in his arms wrapped up in a blanket. He was still torn- he didn't want to upset her by asking where it was she wanted to live. There was so much they had learned today and he wanted to be sure she was okay before they got into the business of where they would live.

As they arrived at a hotel, Saya was asleep. Hagi went inside to get the room as Saya barely opened an eye to see his tall form stride to the main office. She noticed he had been lost in thought since they left Nathan's and even while they were there and wondered what had happened to cause it. Maybe what they said about his past was affecting him. She feigned sleep as he returned and drove to the back of the hotel and opened the trunk, letting a bellboy take the luggage as he shouldered his cello case and then went to her side of the car and gently lifted her, carrying her into the hotel as he set the alarm on the car.

He laid his sleeping wife in the bed and pulled the cover over her. The bellboy brought in their luggage and Hagi handed him a tip. As soon as he left, Hagi turned to find Saya had left the bed for a trip to the bathroom. When he lifted her out of the car, he knew she wasn't really asleep, she just wanted him to carry her. He smiled as he pulled a few items from the suitcase and knocked on the bathroom door. He asked, "Saya, would you like to take a bath before you come to bed?"

The door opened and he was speechless. She was wearing a nightgown that had pink lace adorning her breasts and a thin pink satin flowed down to her ankles. She brushed by him, causing a heat to radiate through his body and the places her body brushed against were ablaze with desire. He momentarily wondered where she had stashed the nightgown as she hadn't even gotten into her suitcase. That thought passed quickly as she beckoned him over with a seductive look.

She awoke feeling completely relaxed with her head resting against his bare chest. His arm held her against him, letting his hand comb through her now sweaty hair. The moonlight filtered through the mini blinds, causing stripes of pale blue on deep grey to cover his skin. She moved to look into his eyes and noticed he had been staring at the ceiling. His blue eyes turned to her and he asked, "Saya, is everything alright?"

She took in a deep breath and laid her head against his chest humming, "Mm hmm." She listened to his strong heartbeat in her ear and trace small circles on his belly with her finger. A while passed before Saya spoke again, by now he thought she had fallen asleep again. "Hagi?"

"Hmm?" was all he uttered as he continued to look at the ceiling and stroke her hair.

"What's bothering you?" she asked as she came up on her elbows and looked in his eyes. "I know you're always quiet, but I can tell something is on your mind and I want to know what it is."

His eyes met hers as he brought his free arm around to cup her cheek in his hand. "I am worried that all we have learned today may be hurting you."

She smiled. He was so sweet to worry about her, but she could tell there was more to this than her state of mind. Something else was concerning him. She leaned her chin on her balled fist that was pressed to his chest. Her right hand came up and smoothed his long bangs from his face. They were still slightly damp from sweat. She reassured, "Hagi, I am sad that Riku is dead, but I know a part of him lives on in Hibiki and Kanade. I miss Dad, but I know that he is happy because Kai grew up to be a really great dad and Riku had two beautiful girls and did so much more than any 14-year-old I've ever known. I know… he's proud of me, too."

Hagi pulled her close as the teardrops she cried fell on his bare shoulder. He turned to his side and pulled her into his chest, letting her cry. She sobbed as her mind went through a slideshow of all those she had lost in the war. Instead of telling her not to cry, he understood she _needed _to cry. During the war, she never had time to mourn, she had to fight. Now he wanted her to cry- to get it all out of her system.

It seemed an eternity that her tears flowed like crystal rivers down her cheeks and sobs made her shake. He felt tears fall from his eyes as well as he thought of Joel the first- the man that had patiently taught him how to become a gentleman and a great many other things. He thought of his grandmother and her great love for him- how hard he had grieved over her death. He then thought of the young man that was Saya's younger brother. The boy went out of his way to pull Hagi in and make him a part of everything. Saya felt the man that was her support pull her closer and she felt him tremble as he cried with her.

She held him tight as she thought, _He has never been close to anyone other than me before- at least not truly close. Now he has Marva and Claudia in his life. I wonder if he's ever thought about their deaths? _She could only think that, when the time comes, she could only do this for him. It frightened her to think of how difficult it would be for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the late update- it's been another busy week! I do not own the lyrics of the song mentioned or the song- "Keeper of the Stars" by Tracy Byrd. I don't own Blood Plus or the characters of it either.**

They grieved for a while, clinging to each other. He understood now that he was no longer just her support system, but they had now become each other's everything. Saya was still shaking as she shed tears against his bare chest. He stroked her bare back with his fingertips and soothed her with soft, loving words. He didn't realize he had begun to hum as he soothed her, causing her to fall asleep in his arms. A contented smile stretched across his face knowing that he would get to hold her the entire night as she slept.

A memory came to him as he held his beloved wife.

_Sunlight filtered through the small, dirty window in the side of the old wagon that was his home. A woman with ebony hair that was streaked with silver pulled his long wavy hair back and braided it tightly. Everything in the room was worn and dusty and took on an almost sepia tone from its age. The woman that gently braided his hair would always speak in loving tones as she tried to reassure him that he was special. _

"_You are growing to be quite handsome, grandson," she observed. She had made certain that when she was around, he was bathed, well fed, and safe. _

_He blushed and let his head drop down as he responded, "Thank you, Grandmama."_

_She pulled the braid, causing his chin to lift up and his back to straighten as she commanded, "Do not look down. You are the third generation of our family and you have the gift. You hold your head high and walk with pride because you are my grandson and the only one who carries on your family's bloodline."_

_He smiled as she handed him a new set of clothes and shoes. It was his ninth birthday and it was indeed a happy one so far- his grandmother had come to see him. Unfortunately, it was the last birthday he would ever see her. She scolded her daughter for her carelessness over her own son and son-in-law for his abusiveness, but her words fell on deaf ears. His grandmother made certain to emphasize that he was special to the family bloodline. She would recite the old sayings that every other generation carries the gift of second sight, but a very gifted child was born when two bloodlines that carry the gift mix. She was certain that her grandson was such a child. _

_When she passed away that evening, his world was in shambles. No one cared for him or protected him anymore. He would hide from his father every evening as he watched his mother go out again and again. Each year that passed, his clothing wore even more and barely fit as he grew taller. The shoes were worn out completely, so he went around without them. Occasionally, he was given a shirt or pants by someone that just felt sorry for him._

_He followed his mother one night to see her entering a very polished black carriage that was pulled by two matching white horses and the coachman didn't have even a speck of dust on his uniform. He saw through the rear window of the coach as the man beside his mother turned to her and Hagi caught his gaze for a moment. The man had steel blue eyes that were almond shaped like his, the same jawline, his skin was very pale- almost white, and he had brown wavy hair that fell to his shoulders. The man registered a look of surprise and then turned away. Hagi ran back down the alley with tears in his eyes as realization hit him hard- he was a bastard child. He was everything they said he was. _

_One day, his father caught him early in the morning and set to bathing him in a stream near the wagon and handed him a new set of clothes and shoes. He didn't dare ask anything, but put on the clothes and thanked his father who responded, "Don't thank me. Thank your master when he fetches you later today."_

_When Amshel came for him, he wasn't surprised that his mother and father never looked back, but part of him was desperate for them to. He was starving for just a little love and affection, but none was offered. He came to the Zoo expecting to be a slave to some heartless spoiled brat and that was what he thought he had in Saya. He gave her the pink rose and she refused it- demanding a red one. Angry over his situation, he told her to get it herself and kept bringing her pink roses, just to upset her. _

_But that rainy day changed his view of her forever. He was crying, or rather, trying not to cry when she pulled him into an embrace. It shocked him and he couldn't stop hoping that she couldn't feel his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes looked into their reflection in the mirror where the pink rose sat in a small vase._

_He allowed Joel to tutor him and with every new thing learned, a piece of his heritage slipped away. Joel insisted that there was no place for magic in the world any longer. Intelligence and practical thinking replaced tarot cards and visions._

_Hagi wondered if it was all really just superstition and fairy tales or had he somehow left a piece of who he was behind in order to be the man he thought he needed to be to attain his bride. _He shook his head as he heard a familiar voice saying, "You hold your head high because you are the third generation."

His brow furrowed as he remembered the Red Queen Samantha had let that slip. Saya opened her eyes, giving him a sweet smile. She noticed his handsome smile that didn't quite show in his eyes. She sensed his thoughts were on his past. Her arms stretched over her head as she gave a wide yawn. His fingers brushed through her hair as she snuggled into his chest while his arms surrounded her. "What were you thinking about?" she asked before pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

He pressed his chin into her hair as he breathed her scent in, perfectly content to just be as they were now.

She noticed he wasn't going to respond and tried from a different angle, "Hagi, please tell me about your life before you came to the Zoo. Why haven't you ever told me about it?"

He let out a breath and then responded, "It is not worth talking about. I do not remember…"

She sat up abruptly and looked into his eyes as she interrupted, "Don't lie to me. You should know by now that I can tell when you're lying." Her tone wasn't angry but concerned.

He relented and began his tale of the woman that gave birth to him and the man who he called his father. How his grandmother cared for him until her death and how he caught a glimpse of the man that he was certain was his real father. Sadness and loneliness pervaded his tale and expressed themselves in his eyes as he finished the story where Amshel handed his father a loaf of bread and commanded Hagi to follow him. When he looked back, his parents had already turned to go back to the wagon- they never looked back.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him up to sit with her. She pulled his chin up to look in his eyes. There was still sadness in their blue-grey depths. She said something that surprised him, "Hold your head high, Hagi. You are not what they said you were. You do know who you are and it's not something worthless. Your grandmother was right, there's something special about you, I don't know exactly what it is, but I know it's true." She looked at the covers as she thought out loud, "Does it have something to do with what Samantha said- third generation?"

Hagi scoffed, "It is just an old saying that my grandmother used to recite. It basically states that every other generation is gifted with a special ability. Some can see visions of the future- some can hear things like Riku."

"You have this gift?" she asked as she turned to look in his eyes. The room was almost dark, but she could make out his porcelain face framed with waves of pitch black hair that fell softly on his shoulders. He turned away, but her hand brushed his cheek to look at her again. An errant lock fell along the bridge of his nose which she brushed away, pushing it behind his ear. "Hagi?"

"I don't know," he finally responded as he turned his head again. "My grandmother thought I did, but I don't have the visions or hear things. I am not… I have never had the gift. She was wrong. Only one child from the third generation has the gift- it is why Kai does not have it but Riku did."

"Hagi, you were the only one that continued your family's line- it would have to be you," Saya demanded as she leaned toward him. His head was still turned from her.

He shook his head. He felt her warm arms snake around him and her cheek press against his back. He sat up, pressing into her embrace. It warmed him to feel her supporting him emotionally and physically.

"Hagi," she breathed against his back. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that if she could, she would see relief and love there in his blue gaze. They stayed this way for a while just enjoying the presence of one another.

She finally broke the comfortable silence. "Hagi, what did you dream about while you were in the hospital?"

His eyes snapped open with surprise. The question shot electric currents through him because, to him, it should just be a silly dream. The problem was that it seemed so very real and deep inside him, he wanted it to be real. Even if it meant the start of another war- he wanted it to be real. His rational side would win over in the end and he would be content with what they have now. Besides, what was the point in wishing for something that is impossible? He finally cleared his throat and responded, "It is not important- just a dream."

"If it's just a silly dream, then why do you keep dodging the question? Why did Samantha bring it up?" she asked as she moved to recline against the pillows and catch his gaze.

"Saya," he groaned, almost sounding like a whine. He knew she wouldn't press the question further since it was obvious he refused to answer. He gave a thought to gagging the Red Queen Samantha the next time they meet. Who knows what she might let slip the next time?

Saya motioned for him to join her. He relaxed against her, pressing his head into her shoulder as his back molded against her chest that was covered by the pink lace of her nightgown. He just wanted to relax and enjoy the silence that filled the air as he pulled the comforter over them. Just wanting to go over his thoughts and the events of the day, Hagi closed his eyes as Saya ran her fingers through his midnight locks of hair.

She thought it would be nice to wash and comb it for him sometime. A contented smile stretched across her face as she admired the soft feel of those long tresses as they fell around her fingers. She used to braid it for him when he was young and never noticed how much she missed the feel of his hair in her hands until recently. She wondered how she could have been so near to him all this time and never noticed how attractive he was. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, the way he usually did to her. "You know you're very handsome, Hagi," she commented. She noticed the top of his ear changed color and giggled, realizing he was blushing.

"Thank you, Saya. You are very beautiful," he returned the compliment, knowing she'd be blushing too. She pushed him up slightly as she slid down until they were in each other's arms, face to face. She nuzzled into his neck, pressing warm kisses against the strong muscles that went into the collar bone before she let her fangs brush against the skin. She smiled as he trembled against her and he moaned her name, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

Sunlight filtered through the window as Hagi stood in his black slacks, staring at the scenery outside. The windows were thick, but he could still hear the hiss of the hydraulic breaks of the 18 wheelers as the drivers began to drive their loads from the motel. Those drivers were always on the move, hauling loads all over the country. In a way, he had a lot in common with them at one time, always on the move and always alone watching the scenery go by along with the miles they traveled.

He loved the crisp air in the morning, it was filled with the promise of a new start. So where would this new start take them- Okinawa or Texas? His heart sank a bit as he scolded himself for something he had done without thinking about this question first.

Saya began to stir from her sleep and he came to her side, brushing her bangs from her face and interlacing their fingers as he had dreamed of doing all those years during the war and even before that. He remembered the time he actually tried to place his hand over hers, but she awoke and he pulled his hand away quickly. He wouldn't need to worry about that anymore. He could hold her hand to his heart's content. Her burgundy eyes met his as he asked, "Saya, are you ready to go back to the ranch?"

Marva and Dan counted the money and handed it over to Eric. The day that Marva informed him that Hagi would be taking Saya with him when he and the band went to Las Vegas, he headed to the winey straight away. He placed his $100 on the last part of April, but insisted they would get married first. Kai called later trying to place the same bet, but let a string of curse words out when Dan informed him that bet had already been made. "$2200, Eric- just what do you plan to do with your winnings?" Marva asked.

He winked and headed off to the stables. He had just returned from the rodeo in Houston with a new buckle. Maria confided in Marva that her heart clenched in her chest every time the gates opened and the bull was released, bucking and snorting as he tried to rid himself of the rider. Eric had been thrown many times and even injured, but he loved what he did. He also was brilliant at barrel riding, but that didn't wrack Maria's nerves as much.

Marva smiled as she watched the man saunter off. "So, how is the bay mare at Sandra's?" Dan asked. "Jim says she's really close. Do you think this could be the one?"

Marva smiled, "I sure hope so. I need to get one of Hagi's old shirts, just in case."

Dan nodded as he walked with her. "Do you think they'll live here or Okinawa?"

"Well, I hope here, especially after the surprise he planned for their wedding," she commented.

He scowled, "That would be terrible for him if she decided they should move back with her brother."

Marva winced, "I don't think he thought about the fact that she may want to go back to Okinawa."

Saya noticed the landscape had become more high grass plains and felt it in the air- they were almost to the ranch. She looked at her silent husband and noticed the troubled look in his eyes. He had been so quiet on this long drive back and wondered what seemed to be the cause of his anxieties. The scenery rushed by her as the car went over another hill. The radio played a sweet melody of love as she thought about him moving his stuff back into his room. The room was now their room and not hers or his.

"Hagi," she finally asked, "why are you so quiet?"

He let out a low chuckle at the question- he was always quiet.

"You know what I mean," she laughed as she pressed her hand on his shoulder. "You're more quiet than usual."

"I am just…" he trailed off as he continued to drive. She looked at him expectantly so he continued, "I am just eager to get home." He wished he could take the comment back. It was not his intension to sway her decision on where to live just because he was attached to the ranch.

Her hand moved over his knee and she observed, "The ranch is where you feel at home. You feel safe and loved there." She saw the look in his eyes soften and she knew this was why he was so quiet. He thought she wanted to go back to Okinawa. "Hagi, I do love Okinawa, but the ranch is how you earn a living and it's so peaceful here. I can move and breathe without worrying that someone might see me. I know we will travel a lot anyway, but I'd like to live here in Texas."

He kept his eyes on the road as he couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face.

"Why didn't you just ask me? I would've told you when we were back in Vegas or while we were in Hollywood," she wondered as he took his right hand off the wheel to grasp her left.

"I just felt you had enough on your mind already from all that has happened." He continued to drive as she looked at the scenery. "Saya, what about Kai, Kaori, and the children?" he asked.

"We can always go visit them while we're traveling," she suggested. "Besides, I'd like to get away from Kai's overprotective side. I know he doesn't mean to bug me- it's just that sometimes he forgets that I can take care of myself."

Hagi smiled as he remembered how Kai and Saya would have their disagreements and Saya would storm off while Kai shouted, "Get back here- no one told you to go anywhere!"

Saya began to hum along with a song she recalled hearing when Marva turned on the radio in the kitchen or the guys would take her with them in the jeep. She began to sing along as she turned the volume up.

Hagi was surprised when she nudged him. He looked to her for a moment before turning his gaze back to the road. She nudged again and scolded, "I know you know this song, Hagi. Come on, sing it with me."

He let out a laugh before he began to sing along with her. She put her bare feet on the dashboard as she leaned back and continued to sing along with the lively song. She giggled as she noticed him singing along with her in his baritone voice with a smile on his face. The sun glistened on his ebony hair, making a few loose strands seem dark brown. She smiled and continued sing along.

The song had come to an end when he slowed the car at the sign that read- _Burrows Ranch_. "We're home!" she cried out as they turned the corner and he gave a wide smile. As they rounded the turns of the main dirt road, Hagi noticed the song that was playing was Marva's favorite- "The Keeper of the Stars."

Saya noticed how well he held the tune as he sang along with the beautiful love song. Her heart was in her throat as his eyes met hers and he slowed the car to a stop in front of the main house.

_I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars_

_He sure knew what he was doing_

_When he joined these two hearts._

_I hold everything when I hold you in my arms_

_I've got all I'll ever need thanks to the keeper of the stars._

_It was no accident- me finding you_

_Someone had a hand in it_

_Long before we ever knew_

She smiled shyly as the song ended and he closed the distance between their lips. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips touched hers, ever so softly. She took a shaky breath as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. He tilted his head and sealed his lips over hers, kissing her slowly and letting their lips sliding over each other's.

A sudden drumming on the hood of the car didn't stop the kiss- even as Bubba yelled, "Hey! You two quit making out in there."

Saya felt Hagi smile against her lips as he leaned on the car horn, startling Bubba and Eric. Saya pulled away and began laughing and noticed that Bubba and Eric were laughing, too. Dan came out of the house followed by Marva, Maria, and Anna. They noticed Joey was already standing on the porch with Jim. Hagi was surprised to see Ray with them. He smiled to Saya as he got out of the car and went around to her side. Clay arrived with Ellen and Becca as Hagi lifted Saya out of the car and carried her into the house to a barrage of cheers and shouts. Saya's breath caught once again as she noticed the broad grin on his face.

He let Saya down in the living room and grasped Ray's hand, "It has been a long time." He felt Saya's left arm snake around his waist.

Ray gasped as he noticed the stoic man was smiling at him. He responded, "It has. I see that married life definitely agrees with you." He then turned his eyes to the petite young woman he had carried in, "You must be Saya – congratulations to you both." He shook her hand and then added, "I've heard so much about you. My name is Ray, I retired from the ranch a while ago."

Saya noticed the man's hair was gray and still had a few flecks of black here and there. She remembered Hagi mentioned the man a few times. He was a very good hunter. "Yes, I'm Saya." She noticed that Hagi and Marva were now hugging and Marva had tears of joy streaking her face as she whispered into Hagi's ear. A bitter-sweet smile played at his features as he thanked her for everything.

Hagi released her and she immediately came to Saya, kissing her on the cheek. "Congratulations, daughter-in-law. I know you will make each other very happy. Just remember that I'm here for you if you need me and you are always welcome here- it's your home, too."

"Thank you," Saya whispered her response. She pulled back and smiled at Marva, "I would like to ask you, if you don't mind, that Hagi and I continue to stay here until we can get our own home?"

Marva nodded emphatically, "Of course you can! I will set you guys up in one of the cabins, if you like."

Hagi came to her and shook his head. "No, Mom that will not be necessary. Saya and I will stay in my room." He then added, "I should start unpacking our things."

Saya nodded as he headed out to the car. Her eyes followed him until he was out the door. Maria came to her side and offered her congratulations along with Anna and Jim. She then asked if they were already planning a family and Saya blushed as she responded, "No, we are just enjoying being married." She noticed Hagi being asked the same question as he brought their suitcases in with his cello over his shoulder. He smiled and politely shook his head before heading to the room, letting Dan take one of the suitcases. She wondered at the slight sadness in his eyes and thought- _That's what's been upsetting you. You __**do **__want children._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the late update. Been super busy with work and all the insanity of life. This one's pretty steamy so enjoy!**

The summer heat was relentless. Saya headed out to join Marva in the garden before the sun made it to the middle of the sky and drove them all indoors until it set, cooling the temperature back down to the lower 90s. Saya wiped her brow as she helped to harvest tomatoes.

She wondered where it was Hagi was going off to every morning. The grapes had been harvested in early July and were now fermenting in the vats. There wasn't a lot to do at the winery and taking care of Fury didn't take all day either. She would stir briefly before the sun came up, when he would place a gentle kiss against her lips before disappearing the entire day. He would return around dinner time, covered in dirt and sweat. He would head for the bathroom directly to take a shower before returning to her embrace. He always whispered, "I have missed you."

She wondered what secret he was keeping from her and she knew that her birthday was today. It was obvious that these daily vanishing acts had something to do with her birthday gift. A smile came over her face as she thought it must be amazing for him to have worked so long.

Saya lifted a full basket of tomatoes and carried them inside to Anna who was prepping the onions that were harvested earlier and added the garlic, spices, and a few more of the vegetables they harvested. Saya loved the spaghetti sauce they made- especially how the smell permeated every inch of the house. Anna motioned to the jars on the table, telling Saya they were ready to be stored. Saya placed them in a crate and hauled them to the basement where they stored the canned goods.

She placed the jars of tomato sauce on the shelf and noticed the jars of blackberry jelly. A smile lit upon her face as she finished putting the jars up and took a jar of the jelly. She gave a thought to what she would need for a picnic lunch for two, but it would be too hot to have outdoors.

She wondered over the idea of having it in their room, but heard her cell phone ring. She smiled as she looked at the display before answering, "Hello, Hagi."

His voice sounded so rich and loving in her ear as he asked, "Hello, Saya. I was calling to ask if you would like to join me for lunch today."

She giggled, "You're reading my mind. I found some blackberry jelly and I was thinking of making some sandwiches for a picnic." She leaned against the wall as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. It had been a long time since they had spent time together just lounging around and talking and she really was missing his company.

"I will be there in a little while," he informed. "Please give me some time to take a shower before we leave." The last part was almost a question- like he was asking permission.

She smiled and answered, "Of course."

"Happy birthday, Saya. I love you," he said.

She knew he was smiling as she answered, "I love you, too."

She hurried to the kitchen to make his toast and his favorite tea. She took out some left over lasagna, steamed green beans, and mashed potatoes from the night before. Marva loved to tease Saya that she never had to worry about food spoiling because Saya didn't seem to have a preference, but she liked to snack on leftovers when Hagi wasn't there to cook for her and Anna was busy.

She busied herself warming the leftovers as she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders and a familiar tall form press itself against her back. She heard his long intake of air as he pressed his chin into her shoulder. Her hands abandoned their task to caress his arms. His voice vibrated through her as he spoke, "It smells like you've been working in the garden with Mom."

She gave a giggle and asked, "I guess I should shower, huh?"

He hummed his response as he began to rock them both back and forth, kissing her neck. He then pulled back to turn her to face him. His arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the floor. His mouth pressed against hers, but she took in a breath and scrunched her nose as she felt his sweat that permeated her clothes. She pulled away, leaving Hagi to groan in disagreement. "You _stink_!" she exclaimed and then added as she pinched her nose, "And you're drenched in sweat and… and what is that… black stuff?"

She was looking at the man she married. He was sweaty to the point where his hair was sticking to his neck- even the locks that were still pulled into a ponytail. His skin was streaked with a black substance that smelled like tar, and the portions of his skin that weren't blackened were an angry shade of red from the heat and sun. She knew the sunburn would fade shortly with his chiropteran healing powers, but he needed a shower and because of his loving embrace- she did too. "Hagi," she groaned as he chuckled.

He pulled her back into his arms and whispered in a husky voice directly in her ear, "Now we both can shower together."

She smiled knowingly and observed, "Oh, you like that do you?"

He nodded against her neck and pressed himself against her. He let off a shaky sigh and informed, "I missed you this morning."

She retorted, "Well, you're the one that left before I even woke up." She tried to give him a cross look, but that heated gaze he was wearing was causing her mind to shut down. Images began flashing in her mind that made her breath catch and her heart race.

He reluctantly pulled away as Anna came into the kitchen. Saya tilted her head toward the bedroom and he followed her with a small smile on his face. She thought without speaking, _Shower first._

She noticed the smirk that came over his face as he responded in his mind, _That is exactly what I was planning- for both of us. _

About an hour later, Saya and Hagi emerged from their room clean and freshly dressed. She groaned, "Now I need to reheat everything." She heard him chuckle a response and she scolded him, "It's your fault, you know." She turned to him with a scowl on her face, but it melted away against her will when she caught the breathtaking smile on his face. She had missed this happy side of him for more than a century. Could she help it that she was so drawn to that handsome face? It made her want to give in to his every desire and even the smallest whim. She now understood what he went through- wanting to be the one to make her smile. Now she wanted to do everything that she could to make him smile, too.

She giggled as his smile intensified. He quickly gathered all their picnic supplies and asked, "Would you like to wait until we get there to warm everything up?"

Saya was confused. She thought they'd be going to the winery, where it was air conditioned, but there was nowhere to warm anything up. She reluctantly nodded as Hagi took out a handkerchief and wound it into a blindfold. "W-what are you doing?" she asked as he moved to place the blindfold over her eyes.

He smiled and gave her lips a quick peck. "Trust me, Saya. I just want it to be a surprise," he informed.

She sighed and nodded as she let him blindfold her. She sensed the pure excitement that ran through him like electricity. This must be some surprise! He led her outside and lifted her into his arms, picnic basket in hand. He leapt to the skies and she felt a rush of wind, knowing that they were now flying. She wondered how long this would take as her stomach voiced a complaint. She felt a chuckle rumble from his chest as he informed, "It will only take a minute, Saya. We aren't going far."

He was right. In another few heartbeats, she felt him come down from the skies and then her feet touched the ground. She felt something metal being pressed into her hand and asked, "Can I take off this blindfold now?"

She heard the smile in his voice as he answered, "Yes." He then added with a kiss to her lips, "Happy birthday, Saya. I love you so very much."

She worked the knot loose, turned to look in his eyes and responded, "I love you, too. I could just be content with only you, Hagi."

He motioned in front of her and commented, "Then I hope you and I will both live happily forever right here."

She turned to the wooden door in front of her. Two roses in full bloom with their stems twined together were carved into the heavy entry door. She backed up to take in the view of the full two story house. The exterior was done in red bricks with windows framed in white with white storm shutters. It was the same length as the ranch house, but the ranch house didn't have a second floor. To the right was a 2 door garage. She saw a white fence that bordered the yard on both sides. She turned around to see a long driveway that ended at the main road, the white fence separated at the end of the driveway. There were massive oaks and pecan trees that dotted the front of the property. Saya finally breathed as she fell against him.

He asked, "Are you alright, Saya?" Concern was evident in his voice as she opened her eyes to him and smiled with a nod.

She responded, "I'm just surprised." She felt his strong arms help her to stand as she opened her hand to see the object he pressed into it earlier. The metal object glittered in the sunlight and she looked at him, "A key?"

Hagi smiled as he requested, "Saya, would you do the honors?"

"Y-you mean…" she began her question and then cleared her throat with eyes wide, "…this is- you built this- for me?"

He smiled and leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers as he corrected, "I built it for us."

She tilted her head and sealed her lips over his. Her arms snaked around his neck as he pulled her closer. They didn't know how long they both were kissing, but when they finally stopped, sweat was dripping from their brows and Hagi nodded to the door.

Saya bit her lip, turned to the beautiful door, and pressed the key into the lock with a shaky hand. She turned the key and gave a delighted squeal as the door opened. She heard his warning as she looked at the entry hall. "Saya, I only decorated the kitchen and the breakfast nook. The rest of the house is yours to decorate."

Her breath caught at the sight of the vaulted ceiling of the foyer and the grand staircase that led to the second floor. The marble floor and glittering chandelier looked exactly like the ones at the Zoo. Her eyes followed the line of the banister revealing 5 doors running along the second floor. He mentioned, "We can see the other rooms later. I want to show you the first floor now."

He led her into an open room that was unfurnished. The walls were white and the floor was a rich oak hardwood. The opposite end of the room had two large windows that bordered a sliding glass door, letting in the beautiful sunlight. Next to her was a large stone fireplace. She smiled as an idea came into her mind for this room.

They moved on to a room that had fewer windows. She looked to him as he informed her, "This is the den. Jim explained to me that it is where the family watches television. I thought that your nieces may come to visit and may enjoy it."

She smiled at him and responded, "I love it! We can watch movies together." She hurried into the next room and found it to be a large formal dining room. She wondered at the idea of the space. Her impression was that Marva would host the large family dinners and she and Hagi would join them.

"I will be entertaining clients from time to time, so we may need to host a few dinner parties later on." She nodded in understanding as she gave him an excited grin and ran into the kitchen, noticing the decorated breakfast nook that was on the other side. There was an oblong table with 4 wooden chairs, painted in a shiny black lacquer. The other side had a bench seat against a large widow that overlooked the north side of the house. The seat was upholstered in vibrant red and the windows were trimmed in a tightly gathered red valence. The tiles were arranged in a checker board pattern of black and white.

The kitchen was very modern looking to Saya. There were oak cabinets that lined the wall done in a black lacquer, matching the black counter top that was dotted with red flecks. The refrigerator, sink, and dishwasher were a stainless steel. She noticed the double oven on the wall and the large 6-burner cook top. Hagi smiled as she took it all in.

"Would you like to warm up the food while I show you the master bedroom?" he asked.

She smiled as she took the basket from him and asked, "Does the power work?"

"They turned it on just before I called you. I turned on the air conditioner before I came to the ranch house to shower up. Our bathrooms are not completely finished, so we cannot move in just yet," he informed as he came to her side and began helping her to warm up the food. "I finished the roof today and will complete the master bathroom in a few days." He pulled out 4 boiled eggs and handed them to her with a smile.

"Thank you, Hagi," she grinned as she began to peel away the shells. He led her across the hall motioning to the side where a half bath for the guests as she popped an egg into her mouth. He opened the door in front of her and let her in first. She brought her hands to her mouth as she noticed the bed in the middle of the huge room. The bed had the same rose design carved into the headboard. She took in the size of the room and then the huge window that faced east. She could wake to the rising sun every morning.

He chuckled as he watched her jump onto the plush mattress and toss around a bit. He couldn't help but grin as she motioned for him to join her. He was on the mattress in a heartbeat, pulling her into his embrace.

She smiled as she took in his scent, her cheek pressed against his strong chest. Her fingers interlaced with his free hand as she commented, "Oh, Hagi, I love this! I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me."

He brought her hand to his lips and responded, "I would do anything to see your smile."

Her hand came up to cup his cheek, letting her thumb caress his lips. She responded, "Just like I would do anything to see you smile. You are so handsome when you smile, Hagi."

They returned to the food and she ate at their breakfast nook while Hagi sipped his tea and slowly ate his toast. She asked about the various designs and he informed her that they were done by various people that he had hired for tasks he was not skilled in. They talked about the design of the house and their upcoming wedding with smiles on their faces.

After they ate, Hagi washed the dishes with a contented smile as Saya checked out the other side of the stairs where the laundry room and the large room Hagi explained was to be an extra room they would use for storage or maybe her canned goods- if she chose to start a garden. They could always decide later. The next room was a home office and she followed her tour by going in to check out the garage. She knew Joel was working on getting her an American social security card so she could apply for a driver's license followed by getting a car.

He buried his hands in the soapy water with a small chuckle as he heard her bounding up the stairs to the second floor, touring each room and bathroom. He was nearly done with the dishes when he heard her delighted giggle from upstairs. The next thing he knew, he was being tackled by a small frame that left a blue streak in the wake of its speed. He fell against the counter, laughing as Saya planted a kiss on his lips and threw her head back as she shouted, "I love this house!" His rich laughter brought her attention to his face and the full smile that stretched across it, causing his steel blue eyes to dance with happiness. She breathed, "I love _you_, Hagi."

"Saya," he breathed across her neck as he lifted her in his arms. "I love you so much, Saya," he whispered and pressed his lips against hers. They held the kiss as he carried her to the bedroom.

She broke the kiss and teased, "Hagi, it's the middle of the afternoon. Don't you have any self-control?" She caught the look on his face and felt her body react as she seemed to have lost the ability to breathe.

He set her down on the bed as he commented, "I seem to lose my self-control when I am with you." He stretched out alongside her and pulled her into a sweet kiss. He smiled as he spoke, "I actually wanted to show you the master bath as we seem to have missed it on the first tour."

"Oh?" she observed as her finger traced along his jawline and her eyes drank in the handsome intensity of his steel blue gaze. "I think you seem to be more interested in this bed right now."

"Saya," he scolded, "there are no sheets on this bed and it is only 2 in the afternoon."

"Really?" she laughed. "The shower didn't have any sheets, but that didn't stop you at _noon!_" She let out a giggle as a slight blush colored his cheeks.

"Sa-ya," he scolded. His tone brought on a fit of laughter from the woman next to him. Even though he was scolding her, he couldn't help but feel happy. Her giggle fits and easy laughter were being brought on by _him_ and no one else. He brought her mouth to his as he swallowed her laughter in this heated kiss.

She groaned in disappointment as he pulled away and left momentarily. He returned with a blanket he had brought with him. He gave her a sly smile as he stretched out next to her bringing the blanket over them.

Saya enjoyed the feeling of his strong embrace as his naked body was pressed against hers. She sensed a ripple in the air around them and a red haze colored her gaze. She noticed he felt it too as he stopped his movements and looked out the window. His stoic expression returned as she felt him go "into stealth mode"- as Claudia put it. His eyes fixed on something she couldn't see and he was off and dressed at lightening speed.

She followed by putting on her shirt and shorts and zipped to the kitchen to grab a knife- the only weapon at her disposal. She followed her husband's scent as well as the thought he sent her. He had released his wings and was now flying. She increased her speed as she sped to the other side of the ranch. When she reached the clearing where he was standing, the threat was already gone. He was standing on the top of a hill looking west, his loose strands of hair danced around his face which held the same stoic expression he had throughout the war. His wings were relaxed against his back as she came to his side, snaking an arm around his waist. A strong arm went around her shoulder as she asked, "What were they? Could you tell what they were doing here?"

His eyes scanned the horizon and he saw the small black specks fading into the sky. "They were chevaliers. One was the First Knight and the other had very light hair- I believe he may be the Second Knight of Queen Chasina. They usually patrol together. I think they were observing."

The two chiropteran forms flew across the sky. On was red and black and looked like to a large dragon with huge black wings, the other was silver-blue and slender with a long tail. His wings were attached to his arms and his long snout held long dagger-like teeth. The silver spoke, "Other than my brother, he is the first knight I have seen that is able to seek."

"Indeed," the red answered in a gravely chiropteran voice, "it has been many centuries since I have seen a knight with such a powerful gift. This should be kept between the two of us."

"Do you think they pose a threat?" the silver asked.

"No. The knight has been emphatic about the fact that they only want to live in peace." The red turned and looked back. He responded, "I feel he can still sense us- even from this distance."

"Impossible!" the silver argued. "We are now 500 miles away! My brother knight couldn't seek beyond 100 miles and he was 4 centuries old when he was killed."

"Nevertheless, he is still sensing us," the red informed.

There was silence for a while as they continued through the desert toward the green of California. Finally the silver asked, "Do you think that the young Seer Queens are right? Is he the Black Knight?"

"We know his queen is indeed the Warrior Queen, but I have never heard of a knight that does not take the color of his queen. Even the Rogue Knight, Nathan wears the color blue," the red argued.

"The First Knight of Queen Diva never wore blue," he retorted.

The red scoffed, "I wouldn't count him. He never was a true knight since he never obeyed his queen when it wasn't to his benefit."

Silence filled the air until they reached the green land that separated from the desert. The silver finally responded, "This knight still obeys his queen, even though she has released him. Yet, I have never seen him wear even a stitch of red."

The red could still feel the oceanic gaze of the Warrior Queen's Knight, even though they were now about to land in Hollywood to speak to the young Seer Queens. The First Knight was becoming more and more nervous about this knight's new abilities. _How is he so powerful at such an early age?_

Hagi beat his wings and carried Saya back to their new home. She kissed his cheek and snuggled into his neck, nipping and kissing it. She noticed he was still holding her protectively and she asked, "Are they still nearby?"

He answered directly, "No, they are over 1,000 miles away now."

"You can see that far?" she asked in shock. "How?"

He answered her truthfully, "I don't know. When I learned to mask my presence, this other ability seemed to come with it. I even felt my speed and strength increase."

She nodded as they landed at the back door. She led him by the hand into the house, watching as he shut the door and locked it. He leaned against it and suggested, "We should head back to the ranch house."

"Uh- no," Saya refused as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Hmm?" he voiced a response as he raised an eyebrow.

She was in his arms in a flash, undoing the buttons of his shirt and kissing his mouth. When she pulled back, her eyes met his. Her mouth was parted and her eyes were sparking red with desire, causing a roaring inferno to consume him with heat. His stoic expression disappeared before her eyes as she asked, "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was early September when Claudia returned and began working on the details for the wedding. She helped Saya decorate the new home as Hagi worked along with a few men on the master bath. They had finally completed the other bathrooms in the house and Hagi enjoyed watching his wife excitedly choosing sofas, pillows, colors, and themes.

He was working on Fury's coat smiling as he wondered what Saya and Claudia were going to be doing with the den. He knew Saya was almost finished in the living room, but wouldn't let him see any of the rooms until they were done.

He was completely breathless when he finally was allowed to see the master bedroom. The room was filled with various shades of red ranging from pale pink to deep burgundy. Sheer fabrics of pink and burgundy stretched across the ceiling and fell around the bed he designed. Pink throw pillows were decorated with red colored roses and ribbons. They sat on a burgundy satin comforter that rested over a pink lace bed skirt. Cherry wood bureaus sat against the wall and a matching vanity was on the other side near the window. She had a small entertainment center opposite of the bed. On the left was the entry to the master bath and on the right was the walk in closet.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned from his task to a familiar face. He gave a slight bow as he asked, "To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?"

The man waved, "Please, Hagi, there is no reason for such formalities between us. I am certain you know why I am here."

"Of course," Hagi responded. He then informed him, "Claudia has taken Saya shopping for the house. I am certain she has informed you by now."

The man chuckled lightly and commented, "You have changed so much, but you still are so very observant. I suppose you have noticed our relationship even though we have taken great pains to keep it out of the public eye."

Hagi gave a small smile and responded, "Yes."

"I know that Claudia highly values your opinion," he continued. "Over the course of the war and watching you here at the ranch, I have come to respect and admire you as well, Hagi."

Hagi's face remained the same, despite the fact that he was surprised to hear such praise coming from the man that was one of the most powerful and wealthiest men in the world. Hagi gave a slight bow of his head and responded, "I appreciate your respect and praise, but I feel…"

He was interrupted by a wave of the man's hand, "I know you are a modest man as well." His gaze turned to the sight of some of the horses being led to the south pasture.

"If you would please excuse me for a moment, I need to take Fury for his exercise."

"Do you plan to ride?" the man asked.

"Yes," he answered as he placed a saddle on the fiery red horse that snorted at the stranger's presence. He warned, "Please, move back. Fury does not do well around strangers."

He stepped away and responded, "So I've heard. Fury is quite a legend here. I have heard he had sired around 20 offspring." He then requested, "Do you mind terribly if I ride with you?"

Hagi stilled as he was attaching the reigns to Fury's bridle. He commented, "I did not know that you rode?"

"On occasion I enjoy a good ride along a trail," he smiled as he went to the stall of a bay mare with a white nose. He commented, "I have ridden this one before and enjoyed her calm demeanor."

The pair rode down the trail to west. The man noticed a new bridge that traversed a steep ravine with a bubbling creek that cut through it. He wondered at the bridge and noticed the trail continued to a white gated fence that was locked. Hagi dismounted and opened the fence, allowing his guest to ride in. He noticed the brick home in the distance among the landscape dotted with various trees. He could see a stand of trees about 100 yards from the back of the house and wondered briefly if there was a pond there. The man heard Hagi announce, "Welcome to my home, Mr. Goldschmidt."

"Please, Hagi. We have been through a war together. Call me Joel." He turned the horse to look at Hagi as he led Fury through the gate and closed it. "Congratulations, Hagi. Claudia did not tell me that you purchased a home."

"I didn't," he admitted. "I bought the property, built the house, and had the ranch hands help me build the bridge." Hagi mounted Fury and snapped the reigns with a, "Yah!" The red horse was off in a full run, looking like a blaze running down the trail carrying a darkly clad man.

Joel snapped the reigns and let the mare set off in a full run. Her pace was no match for the horse made of flame, but she was very sturdy on her feet. When he arrived, Hagi had removed Fury's saddle and led him through the gate to the 4 acre pasture that had many trees to shade the horses that he would eventually have. It wasn't hard to tell that the stoic man loved horses and the wide open spaces here.

Joel followed suit and watched as the two horses took off into the pasture. Hagi closed the gate as the two of them talked. He gave Joel the grand tour of what was decorated in the house, avoiding the places that Saya and Claudia deemed "OFF LIMITS". He joined Joel at the breakfast nook and poured him a cup of tea and one for himself as well.

"You and Claudia have been getting to know each other," Hagi observed. He knew that Joel was obviously interested in his sister and he still had his guard up when it came to Claudia. It tore him apart to think of what would happen if she got hurt again.

Joel nodded as he took another sip of tea. He commented, "When I first came to the ranch, I noticed Claudia seemed to be a kind spirit. She was so very sad, but when it came to you, she became defensive. She and Marva protected you like a pair of mother hens."

Hagi chuckled at his observation, "Yes. Mom and Claudia do seem to become almost overprotective of me at times."

Joel smiled and commented, "She came out of that depression because of you, Hagi."

Hagi blinked. He never thought about it before, but Claudia was better when she came home and when she was away from the institution. He always thought it was being at home or maybe Mom, but he never thought that he was the reason she got better. Sure, she was still sad from time to time, but she wasn't out of control anymore. He looked down at his tea watching it swirl in the cup. "I wouldn't say it was me alone."

Joel responded, "Maybe not, but it was mostly you. She saw how happy you had become and wanted to share in that happiness. She confided in me that she loves teasing you and acting like she's still a child sometimes, because it brings a smile to your face. It worried her when she thought you weren't going to live. You are an important part of so many lives now, and Claudia is no exception."

Hagi nodded as he continued to keep his gaze on the tea, not wanting to respond. This much praise was more than he was used to.

Joel noticed the stoic man was obviously not comfortable so he decided to discuss his original reason for his visit, "Hagi, I wanted to ask you for your opinion on the relationship between Claudia and I." Joel watched Hagi shift in his chair and continued, "I know as a man of integrity, you would not let her past color your opinion of her future suitors."

Hagi nodded and then met Joel's deep blue eyes with his steel blue gaze. The stoic man requested, "Please tell me your intentions toward my sister."

Joel acquiesced, knowing that Hagi was doing this to protect his sister, "My motive is pure. I plan to continue to date her and eventually propose marriage. I will treat her with respect and honor her in every way, as woman should be treated."

Hagi showed no expression as he continued to question Joel. Normally, he would stay silent, but this was about Claudia- the beloved sister that was his foundation when the world around him was crumbling, his light where none could be found. He couldn't let her face another heartache ever again. He asked his final question, thinking Joel would not be able to give an answer so quickly, "What is it that attracts you to Claudia?"

Joel seemed to think for a moment before he answered, "It is her light. She has this inner spark that seems to light up an entire room. I have seen that spark bring warmth to the coldest and darkest places in my soul…" he then peered at Hagi as if looking into his soul. He finished, "…and in others as well."

Hagi nodded without giving an expression that swayed one way or the other. Joel's last answer had sealed the deal. It was the same answer Hagi would give if he were describing his sister. He finally answered, "You should speak with my mom before you go ahead with your plans, but I will let her know that I approve of this relationship."

The sound of the front door opening alerted the attention of the two men. They both turned to the kitchen where Saya was rushing in, thinking her husband was alone. She was behind him in a flash as she blinked at Joel.

"Oh, Mr. Joel, I didn't know you were here," she commented as she felt Hagi's arm snake around her waist where she stood next to him.

"Yes, I am sorry I did not announce my arrival, but it was to be a surprise," he responded. He smiled as he caught the knowing smile that stretched across Saya's face.

That night, the couples decided to go out together. Saya explained that she enjoyed the small bar on the edge of town. The music was lively and the atmosphere was very friendly. The cook there made the best wings. She could sometimes get Hagi to talk the cook into making her some deviled eggs. Today was no exception. Knowing where Saya liked to go, Hagi had called ahead and requested her favorite with a smile on his face.

They came to the bar and each took a stool. She smiled at Hagi as the waitress practically fell over herself when he called her over. It was beginning to be fun watching the women lose control around her handsome husband. She knew no one would ever take him away from her, so it was safe. It didn't stop her from snaking an arm around his waist or nonchalantly flashing her ring with a look that declared, "He's mine." She watched as he informed the waitress of what they wanted followed by Joel and Claudia.

They listened to the music while Saya ate and fed Hagi a few wings and then tried to get him to eat some deviled eggs, but he refused to be stuffed explaining that he would prefer to dance with her. Joel and Claudia sat at the bar and continued to eat and chat with one another.

By now, Joey came in the bar followed by Bubba. They both were talking about the ranch when Joey noticed Hagi and Saya dancing. He enjoyed talking with Saya and Marva when the day became too hot and forced them all indoors. Bubba excused himself as an old friend had asked him to join her at another table. Joey came up to the couple and requested the next dance. Hagi bowed his head, allowing them the next dance. Joey was no threat, but Hagi's eyes never left the pair as he sat at the bar.

Claudia excused herself and headed for the restroom, giving Joel and Hagi a chance to talk. "I see that you and Saya are enjoying the bliss of marriage," Joel observed, bringing a smile to Hagi's lips.

"Indeed," Hagi agreed. "I appreciate that you were a witness at our wedding. It was truly an honor."

"The honor was all mine, Hagi," he smiled and then continued, "It is only appropriate that a member of the Goldschmidt line witness the moments of happiness for the both of you. We have been witnesses to the tragedies far too many times."

Hagi nodded as his eyes went to the door where a tall, brown haired man wearing jeans, and a dirty t-shirt came in. He immediately passed a glance to the restroom and then to his wife as a low growl emitted from his throat. No human could hear it, but Saya gave a slight tremble and immediately looked to him. He was still seated, but his expression turned to a frown as the man came to a seat in a dark corner.

The man did not see him, he was too busy flirting with a waitress and ordering a drink. His eyes followed the waitress to the bar. Had he looked just a bit further to the right, he would've immediately left, but he was too tipsy to be observant. He had been having a hard time dealing with his divorce and the loss of his daughter, but he had no idea of the hell Claudia had gone through for the past 4 years. His eyes roamed to the dance floor and the beautiful petite woman with ebony hair that fell in layers to her shoulders. Her eyes were an amazing shade of burgundy and her skin was shimmering in the low lights. She wore a pink blouse that was adorned with small blue ribbons and a suede skirt with matching boots. He imagined there was a matching jacket somewhere here that finished the ensemble. He made his way to the dance floor and the woman he had never laid eyes on before.

Hagi was holding his place, despite the fact he was about to come apart with rage on the inside. That _man_ dared to make a move on _his _Saya! He noticed Saya flash her ring to him and the man obviously questioned her. She motioned to the bar where Hagi was sitting.

Claudia arrived next to Joel and was shocked at the look in her brother's eyes. Her gaze followed his and she gave a gasp. Gary was ready to bolt. Hagi was glaring at him and Claudia could feel the pent up rage that Hagi had held back for so long. She stood in front of Hagi and requested, "Please, Big Brother. Let me handle this."

"No," Hagi argued. He took a drink from his mug and was about to rise when a hand stilled him. He looked to Joel who shook his head. He watched as Claudia came to her ex-husband and motioned for him to follow her outside.

"So that is Gary," Joel commented as Saya and Joey joined them. Saya's look of surprise was priceless. The man looked terrible- worse than David looked when he was living his life through a haze of liquor.

"Joel," Hagi contained his anger and continued, "are you concerned at all?"

He sighed, "Not at all. Claudia is a woman that can make her own decisions. I will not stand in her way of choosing what she wants."

Saya smiled and tried to defuse the situation, "Hagi, she's probably out there beating him up right now." Hagi squeezed her hand and gave a look of gratitude before he headed for the door.

Joel almost called after him but Saya stopped him, shaking her head. "Have you ever seen him this angry?" Joey asked.

"No," Saya responded. "He's wanted to confront Gary for a long time. I'm not going to stop him, but I will keep him from going too far." She exited the bar and waited in the shadows. She had arrived in time to see Gary place a hand on Claudia's shoulder, telling her how much he missed her. Her eyes burned as she responded, "Divorce papers… not calling me even once to see how I'm doing… hitting on my sister-in-law in front of my face! You have a funny way of showing me that you miss me."

"Baby, please. I didn't know what to say. What could I say to you after 6 years?" he asked as he tried to reach for her.

She moved away with her arms folded over her chest. "It's been 4 years," she corrected. "You can't even imagine what I went through. The depression, the suicide attempts, the institution, the medications I still have to take, the thoughts that course through my head- you weren't there for any of it! The only people that were there for me were my own family. Thank goodness I had them!" By now tears streaked her face. "I almost lost my brother and you weren't there for that either. You weren't there for _anything. _You don't deserve another chance."

He grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her close. "Let me show you how much I miss you," he demanded and pressed his mouth to hers. He was clearly drunk and Claudia needed to defend herself. She reached for a dagger, but her hand never got that far and she heard a loud grunt and a hard punch. A flash of black passed by her, followed by a pink one. She looked down where Gary was laid out on the gravel parking lot with Hagi crouched over him, drawing his fist back.

Saya held his arm and informed in a light voice, "That's enough, Hagi." She watched as his arm fell and his shoulders slumped. "I know you think he deserves far worse, but he's drunk." She came to Claudia's side, "I'm sorry for…"

Claudia waved, "Don't be. I know Hagi has been wanting to do that for a long time." She came to his side and touched his back. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and she whispered, "Thank you, Big Brother."

He was looking down at Gary unconscious body, holding back the urge to give him one last swift kick. His anger cooled as he noticed his sister was unharmed. He pulled her into his chest and responded, "I am just grateful that you are okay."

Saya smiled at the scene and noticed Claudia's concerned look as Gary's jaw became red and started showing signs of a purple bruise where Hagi had hit him. "Don't worry, he only bruised him. A couple of pain killers and an ice pack will leave him black and blue, but otherwise okay. He may even stay sober a while."

"You seem to know a whole lot about this," Claudia commented as they headed inside.

"During the Korean War, Hagi had to knock a few drunken soldiers off me. He never hit them very hard, but it was enough to warn them. I had to do it a few times, too," Saya informed.

Claudia laughed as she felt Hagi following them inside. She knew he looked back, so she turned and asked him, "Feel better now?"

He turned to her and then looked at his still clenched fist. He raised an eyebrow and responded, "Perhaps."

She grinned at him and pulled him to her, turning to Saya, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing Slugger here. I haven't danced with him since I married that unconscious jerk in the parking lot."

Hagi chuckled as he looked to his wife. Saya nodded and headed to the bar, joining Joel and Joey. She informed Joel, "Everything is fine now."

"How is Gary?" Joel asked.

"He's unconscious in the parking lot with a bruised jaw, but he'll be okay," she informed. She noticed Joey snickering at Joel's shocked expression.

Joey then informed Joel, "Relax, he'll get up in a few minutes, dust himself off, and head home with his pride wounded and a little more sober than when he came in. That's the way it is here."

Joel still felt bad for the man. He was alone and unconscious in a parking lot in front of the bar. He moved from the bar stool and went for the door. He found that the man was now holding his injured jaw as he climbed into a beat up grey pickup and drove himself home. Joel shook his head, hoping the man would find his path in life before it was too late. He headed inside to see Claudia showing Saya the steps to a line dance. She kept motioning for Hagi to join them, but he kept shaking his head. Saya frowned, knowing he couldn't refuse her pout. Joel couldn't contain his laugh as Hagi joined them and tried to navigate the steps.

Claudia and Saya finally had enough of the dancing and joined Joel at the bar. Hagi was already there, having snuck away when Saya wasn't looking. They enjoyed the night together and all decided to go back to the ranch and the new bridge that linked Hagi and Saya's place to the ranch- it was the perfect place for star gazing. They went by car to the ranch house and took off on foot.

Hagi stood behind Saya, pulling her into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned into the railing on the bridge. Joel and Claudia leaned on the opposite rail, side by side, looking into the skies. They talked for a long while, when Saya's lids became heavy and she gave a long yawn. She turned and snuggled into Hagi's chest as Claudia and Joel smiled.

Joel suggested, "Maybe you should take Saya home, Hagi."

"It's alright," Claudia responded. "I think he likes carrying her home when she passes out."

Hagi pressed a kiss into his wife's hair to hide the smile that stretched across his face. He felt her yawn again as she turned and snuggled into his chest, breathing deeply. Claudia pointed out a shooting star and Hagi turned his head just quickly enough to catch a glimpse of it. "A sign of good luck," Joel commented. Claudia turned and kissed his lips lightly, bringing a small amount of color to his cheeks. It was the first time she had kissed him.

Hagi felt Saya rise on her toes and press her lips against his, as well. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her, watching her fall asleep. She whispered sleepily, "Hagi, please take me home."

"As you wish, Saya," he responded, watching her frown. He knew she didn't want him to say that anymore but he couldn't resist. He turned to his sister and Joel and informed them, "Saya wishes to go home and I am sorry she has already fallen asleep. We had a wonderful time tonight and we shall see you in the morning. Please enjoy the rest of your night, but don't stay out too long." He winked to Claudia as he passed by and then disappeared, leaving behind a gust of wind.

The couple enjoyed the rest of the night, talking and sharing warm embraces. They headed back to the main house with their hands interlaced. Joel was staying in a hotel in the next town, so he would have to drive back. Marva had insisted he take one of the cabins that weren't being used this week, but he refused. Claudia reluctantly let go of his hand, but was happily surprised when he leaned in for a kiss. She obliged him by pressing her lips to his. He pulled her closer as the kiss deepened, but it was over before it went any further.

"I've been waiting for you to do that," Claudia said as she looked into his eyes and caressed his back with her fingertips.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the late update to you all. As consolation I have included a lime for you all! For those that don't like the citrus stuff, please just skip over the lime. I have marked it for you in my usual way. Thanks to all my lovely followers, reviewers and general fans- you guys make my day!**

Everyone had arrived and Hagi and Saya showed them all their fully finished home. She and Claudia finished the decorating a couple of weeks before the wedding, allowing them to move their stuff in. His family _insisted_ they stay at the main ranch house until their wedding night, but Hagi planned to leave for their honeymoon immediately after the reception. He knew Saya would sleep on the plane and wake to the sun rising over their destination. Oh well, they would get to sleep in their new home soon enough.

Hagi was headed to the stables to care for Fury. Two days remained before their wedding day. It was true he was feeling a bit anxious, there would be more guests than he and Saya originally planned on having. Saya and Claudia had already explained to him that they rented a dance hall that was situated 15 miles from the church. Claudia rented a limousine for the couple to take them from place to place. There were photographers arranged and Kai took Hagi to arrange to have an open bar- the ranch hands insisted. The insane amount of planning that was going into this made Hagi nervous. He despised having his picture taken, even though he indulged Marva and Claudia on rare occasions; he was nervous around large crowds; and he completely hated being the center of attention. It made him wonder if there would be a dark corner to blend into after the ceremony.

But his mind returned to Saya. He had not seen her dress and tried to imagine what she would look like that day. They were already married, but he allowed the indulgence of a traditional ceremony, mainly to give Saya the day she deserved but also to make it official in the church. He would tough it out for her, the same way he did for his sister on her big day.

Claudia and Saya returned to a full house at the ranch. Kai and Kaori were still unpacking their _entire_ brood at the new house. Hagi and Saya insisted they stay in the home while they were here for the week. Claudia had moved her old bassinet into the master bedroom so Kai and Kaori would have little Riku close by. He would be 2 months old in a few days. Mao and Okamura had a little girl in March that was named Hanna- she was probably crawling on the floor at the main house with Julia and David's daughter Lisa.

Babies were everywhere. It reminded Hagi of a dream he had.He couldn't shake off the eerie sense of déjà vu when he first saw the living room Saya had designed, he couldn't breathe. A glass coffee table sat in front of a plush sofa, upholstered in pink roses; another green sofa ran perpendicular; and a green reclining chair was opposite, making the window the focal point of the room. It was hung with light drapes that were a similar print to the first sofa. She took his expression as praise for the job she did on the room when in reality, he was simply shocked. He looked at the rose-printed sofa and recalled falling into it and looking at the mess that was left on the coffee table. A curly haired girl landed on his chest hard and pleaded, "Get up and play with us!"

No, it was simply a coincidence.

Kai and the kids seemed to enjoy riding 4-wheelers to and from the new house. It was funny to see the twins giggling with George as they rode by, followed by Kai and Kaori on another. Hagi thought, _Mom must be babysitting._ He chuckled to himself, but his smile fell as he thought of how sad it was that Marva so enjoyed children, but still had no grandchildren of her own- maybe Joel and Claudia… No, he knew Claudia was too frightened to even try to have another baby. It would kill her if she lost another child.

Hagi started back to the main house, watching Kai and Kaori with their older children. He didn't dare to wish what was in his heart- to have what Kai and Kaori have. If that ever came to pass, he and Saya would face another war- possibly far worse than the first one. No, he has Saya and that is more than enough.

He came to the front door and heard a baby cooing as he saw Marva sitting in the living room holding little Hanna, while Lisa and Riku slept in the playpen. He could hear Marva speaking to someone and thought, _It's about time. _He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he was actually just being polite by waiting rather than barging in on the conversation.

Marva sighed and commented, "Well, Mr. Goldschmidt, I have spoken with Hagi about this relationship and I have spoken with Claudia as well. I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into. You can see that Claudia and I are quite protective over Hagi, but you can't imagine how much more protective he and I are when it comes to her. She may seem very strong, but the fact is, she is quite fragile. You must be patient and understanding with her. She has faced more difficulties than most people, so she needs a lot of love. Claudia has talked to me about you both traveling the way you do. I hope that one day you will settle down and keep to one spot- especially if you plan on having children. It's better for them and better for you both."

"Mrs. Trudeaux, I would never do anything to harm Claudia. She has been a wonderful ray of light in the dull and formal life I have led. Being the CEO of two companies and making the decisions I must make is a tiresome task. I know that both of us lead jet-setting lifestyles and may have trouble with making time for one another, but if Claudia decides she is ready to stay in one place, I will make certain to care and provide for us. We may have to live in France, as it is the base for both companies, but I will be there for her sake. I do not ever wish to abandon her," Joel answered.

Hagi could hear Marva rise and Joel as well. She then responded, "Mr. Goldschmidt, you asked for my blessing and I give it to you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Trudeaux."

"Now, I really need to make a bottle for Hanna," she excused herself as Hagi came in. "Hagi," she requested, "could you hold Hanna while I make her bottle?"

"Of course," he responded as he picked up the drooling little girl. He sat in Marva's chair and wiped the baby's mouth with her bib before he began bouncing her on his knee, bringing forth a fit of baby giggles. Joel was shocked as he watched Hagi play with Hanna. He never could imagine the chevalier would be so taken with children.

Marva returned with the bottle and Hagi reached for it. Marva smiled at him as she handed over the bottle and came to sit next to Joel. She smiled at Joel's surprised expression as Hagi cradled the baby like an expert in one arm as he fed her the bottle. Hanna would hold the bottle for a minute, but then her hands fell as her eyelids grew heavy. The chevalier rocked her until she was asleep. He placed her on his shoulder and patted her back, catching Joel's amazed expression.

"I never thought you were so good with children," Joel commented as Hagi gave a small smile.

Saya and Claudia called a while later requesting the help of the men and Hagi for decorating the hall. The church just awaited the flowers that would be delivered the day of the wedding. David and Kai decided to come and help as well. Claudia directed them on how to arrange the yards of white tulle while she tacked small bouquets of burgundy and pink silk roses to where the tulle gathered and then came down in shimmering swags.

The tables were covered in white paper before the centerpieces were added. Kai and David were shown how to slip the white chair covers on and were giving the daunting task of covering all the chairs. Saya came through with a large box and helped place the centerpieces and in three places on each table. The main table had a larger version of the centerpiece, but it was spread out more so that everyone could see the bride and groom without being hindered by the centerpiece.

Hagi admired the glass bowls his sister had designed. A 3-inch vanilla candle sat in the center of each one, surrounded by iridescent stones that looked like ice. The bowl sat in a wreath of burgundy and pink silk roses with thin navy ribbons winding through the flowers. He found his wife in the kitchen where the caterers would be busy in two days. She was alone, wiping down the counter. He wrapped her in his arms. "I have missed you," he admitted.

She smiled, "We've been saying that to each other a lot lately." She felt him hum his response as he pressed his chin into her hair. She decided to remind him, "You do know that tonight is our last night to sleep together, right?" She turned to look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked as his face turned to an expression of complete surprise.

"You forgot?" she asked. Then explained, "You can't see me before the wedding- it's bad luck."

"I thought that was meant for the dress- not you." He then argued, "It is just a superstition. Besides, we are already married."

She was taken aback. Hagi was openly arguing with her so she decided to explain, "Please, Hagi. I don't want us to break this tradition- haven't we had enough bad luck already?"

He sighed and nodded. He got down on one knee and took her hand in his before he responded, "Forgive me for arguing, Saya. I was taken by surprise."

She smiled as she pulled him to her middle, "It's okay, Hagi. I know we haven't spent the night away from each other since we were married. I'll make it up to you on our honeymoon- I promise." She bent down and kissed his lips gently. Deciding to lighten the mood, she asked, "So where _are _we going?"

He gave a light chuckle but did not respond. He was not about to give away the surprise.

She was so tired when they arrived back to the main house that Hagi had to carry her to their bedroom and change her as well. He decided to take a shower before he lay next to her and held her through the night as she slept. He didn't sleep, but he enjoyed relaxing and allowing his thoughts to drift while he held her close. So many decades he secretly imagined holding her this way and at last, his dream had come true.

**~~~~Lime begins~~~~**

The throbbing between his legs was becoming more demanding, but he forced himself to think of something else, she would wake soon enough.

It was close to 3 am when her eyelids fluttered against his bare chest, tickling him. She could sense what he needed, even if he would not say anything. His body was calling out to her as she slept- her poor Hagi was gritting his teeth and holding back. After all, it had been three days. "You're too good to me," she smiled against his chest as her fingers interlaced with his. "You put your needs and desires aside for me always."

"I will always take care of you, Saya," he responded. "Your wish is my wish."

"Not always, Hagi," she corrected as her hand closed around the object of his desire. She felt him pushing himself into her hand as a plea came from his lips, almost a whine. "Sometimes you wish for something else," she smiled with a selfish glee, knowing that she alone had the power to bring him to this state. He was so reserved and quiet around everyone else. He was like a pillar of strength, but right now he was quivering and begging for mercy. She had not intended to make him wait so long or herself for that matter, but the wedding plans had gotten in the way for the past three days. She was so tired at night that she passed out only to be woken early for more wedding arrangements by Claudia or Mao. Marva would scold them about leaving Hagi and Saya alone for a while, but they always complained there was _something_ that_ desperately _needed Saya's attention. Right now, only Hagi needed her attention and he was more important than all the other stuff anyways.

Her hand pulled away from his pulsing need for a moment as he groaned in disagreement. Finding the waistband of his shorts, her hands worked together and pulled his shorts down to his hips. She was about to pull them down and off, but she was eager to make him groan with satisfaction instead. Her mouth came down and gave the tip a kiss before she took him into her mouth.

He tried to sit up, but her hand pushed him back as she continued to bob her head over him. She pulled away for a moment as a trail of spittle connected her to the tip of his desire. Her eyes were filled with lust and desire as she commanded, "Hagi, be still."

He propped himself on his elbows, wide eyed. She had just commanded him to stay still while she pleasured him. It was hardly fair since he wanted to satisfy them both. He watched as she took him into her mouth and her hand worked over his shaft, knowing she'd never be able to take him into her mouth completely.

She licked and kissed the tip and heard a responding hiss as his thighs quivered. Her body responded with a pulsing need deep inside, but she was enjoying giving him this bit of pleasure, wanting to relieve some of the pent up desire. She bobbed her head again, more quickly as her hand moved along his shaft, creating heat and friction as he pressed his head into the pillow and his hips came off the bed. This was the longest that he had ever allowed her to do this. Usually, he'd gently coax her away from him and request that they make love, but this time she had commanded him to be still, so he had no choice but to let her bring him to this point. She pulled away a bit too soon and watched his face as he completely let go. His hand began to compensate for her pulling away as he gasped and his head went further back. He held himself rigid, steel blue eyes blankly staring into the ceiling. She was amazed as bursts of thick white exploded from him and splattered her face and chest. He groaned as he fell into the mattress, "I wanted to make love to you."

"Wow." It was all she could say as she looked down at her chest and brought her hand to her face to wipe some of his essence away before it dripped into her eyes. She had never before seen how much he could make. She tasted her fingers and found the flavor very familiar. It was similar to his blood, but at the same time, it was different. It gave a burning sensation as it went down her throat. It wasn't until that moment that she noticed he had returned with a towel and began to help her clean herself off. "Why didn't you tell me you were so close? I wouldn't have pulled away."

He didn't answer. She pulled the towel from him and finished wiping the rest of her face as he looked at the floor in front of him. Just when she was about to ask him what was wrong, he spoke, "I don't think it's fair."

Saya looked at him, confused, "What do you mean, Hagi?"

"You brought me to a climax and got nothing in return," he responded. His eyes were still on the floor.

**~~~~Lime ends~~~~**

"Hagi," she placed a reassuring hand on his bare thigh, "I wanted to do it. I wanted to make you feel good. You do so much for me and rarely ever think of yourself. I just wanted you to feel good this time."

His hands cupped her cheeks as he pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and reminded, "Your wish is my wish, Saya."

She waved him off and asked, "When are you going to stop thinking like a chevalier and start thinking like a husband?" Her hands went around his face and she continued, "I _want_ you to want things for yourself. You built the home we will live in for us- not just for me. At least I hope that was your intention."

He pressed his forehead to hers and nodded.

"You need to understand that I want to give to you too. The burden no longer rests on your shoulders- we share it now- you and I."

He smiled at her profound wisdom and kissed her lips. "You are right, Saya. We do share the burdens and the good times too."

She admitted, "It's what your mom told me the day we got married the first time, 'You no longer carry your burdens alone, you now carry them together and you get to share in the good times as well.'"

He chuckled as he pulled her to lay next to him in the bed. They had about 3 hours before Claudia would come and demand Saya's attention. Right now, he wanted his wife's attention and no one was going to take her from him.

7 am came and Claudia rose, showered, and dressed. She had given her brother and sister-in-law an extra hour of sleep and decided it was time to wake them. As she came to the door to the room, she noticed a Hagi-hand written note on the door in large scrolling letters- DO NOT DISTURB! As if to punctuate the note further, she heard the bed springs creaking and her sister-in-law cry out, "HAGIII!" She smiled knowingly and decided to get something to eat, leaving the happy couple alone.

She returned at 8:30 and gave a sharp knock commanding, "Big Brother, get off of Saya. We have a lot to do today."

Her answer came in a few more seconds as the door opened a crack, just wide enough to accommodate a long, pale-skinned arm she recognized as her brother's. His elegant finger tapped the note before retreating inside and the door shutting.

She pounded on the door, "C'mon Hagi, you've had her all night and it's 8:30. We need to get going!"

This time he poked his head out the door and responded, "No."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Big Brother, come on! You'll have her all to yourself during your honeymoon."

He raised an eyebrow and responded, "I want her all to myself now." He tried to shut the door, but Saya pushed past.

"Hagi…" she began but was pulled back into the room. The door shut and Claudia overheard the conversation.

Saya- "Hagi, come on."

Hagi- "You told me that you want me to do things that make me happy. That's what I'm doing."

Saya- "You're serious? I thought you and Claudia were playing around, but you're really serious!"

Hagi- "It is unfair that we will be separated tonight." Silence.

Saya- "Hagi, release me."

A moment later, Saya was exiting the room and Claudia glanced inside to see her brother looking at the floor with his shoulders slumped. It was a rare thing indeed to see Hagi reveal his feelings. From what it sounded like, Saya had told Hagi that he could do as he pleased and what he wanted to do was not on Saya's agenda. _That's not right,_ Claudia thought. They were in the kitchen when Claudia spoke, "Saya, stay with him. I can make the final decisions and arrange the little that's left. He wants you and you're not being fair to him."

"Claudia, he understands…" she began.

She took Saya's shoulders in her hands and looked down into her eyes, "Yes, I know he understands, but if you look in your room right now, you'll see a very sad and dejected Hagi. You gave him his freedom, but yet you take it back every time it doesn't follow what you want. Let him have his way, he needs that. Don't command him unless it's a life or death situation. You want him to be your equal- then stop treating him like a slave, please."

Saya nodded, she had been commanding him instead of just talking to him. She had to let him be her equal and she needed to start now.

"I'm sorry I was harsh," Claudia apologized.

Saya shook her head and responded, "No, you weren't harsh- you're right."

They both heard a gust of wind and the front door shut rather loudly. Claudia gave a knowing groan, "He's upset." She turned to Saya, "You know where he's going."

Saya came to the ravine and heard the somber song she had taught him all those years ago. He seemed to pour all his emotions into his playing and made the cello sing out a beautiful lament to express all he was feeling. Today was no different- the music sounded so very sad as he came to the crescendo and she rounded the corner to see his elegant hand move across the neck of the cello. His eyes were shut as he continued to play his feelings out.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he continued to play. His posture stiffened, she knew he was still not ready to talk, but she really wanted them to work this out and move on. She kissed his cheek, distracting his mind and his fretting slipped causing a string to snap, slicing a small cut into his hand. She was immediately in front of him, holding his bloodied hand in hers. The wound healed quickly, but she still apologized profusely. He shook his head as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the rest of the blood from his hand and hers. "Saya, do not apologize. I was wrong to demand you stay when I know how much you want this wedding to be perfect. I am sorry."

"Please, Hagi, I don't want us to argue. I am the one who's sorry."

Not wanting to see his queen in distress, he decided to end this. "Saya, I accept your apology." He moved the cello to the case and took her in his arms. He shifted himself back on the rock, giving her more space to relax against his chest. They looked out at the view of their home, enjoying each other's company.

He had never felt so strong an urge to disobey since the war and the Promise. He walked around the entire ranch for a third time that night and then continued to circle his and Saya's property. All he wanted to do was hold her and let her drift to sleep in his arms. If he had to be blindfolded, he would agree to it- that's what he told Marva and Claudia. But it was Saya that argued that she didn't want to take any chances with their marriage.

He didn't want to disturb anyone, so he played at the ravine. He had restrung the cello, polished it, and then played, but even playing couldn't soothe him.

Around 3am, he felt her pulse rate increase and knew she was having a nightmare. He was standing in front of the bedroom door in a flash, but he wasn't allowed in. He turned the knob, even though he knew it was locked. He sent her a thought of love, hoping it would soothe her. His hand left the knob and he crouched down, considering the knob. _How simple it would be to pick the lock,_ he told himself. _She would be upset with me. I can't do that to her. _His forehead pressed to the door.

She woke in a cold sweat. It was that dream again._ She was in a dark place and it was so cold. She called for her love, her chevalier, but she knew he couldn't hear her. Tears streaked her face- would she ever escape? _She shook it off as she felt his loving presence on the other side of the door. She came to the door and curled up with her left side pressed against it. "Hagi, I can't sleep," she informed him as her hand came to the 1 inch thick piece of wood that separated them.

His hand came to the opposite side of the door and he responded, "I know." He looked at the lock again. He heard her plead, "Hagi, please don't. I know you want to and I know that if you asked me… I would not be able… to resist." It was obvious she was crying. "I miss you and I keep having nightmares." His hands went to the doorknob, but her next comment stilled him from picking the lock. "Hagi, please don't pick the lock. Please, just… stay with me."

He settled in and pressed his hand and ear to the door, "Of course I will stay, Saya." Her breathing slowed and he knew she was already asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay everyone, here it is- the wedding! Enjoy! At the very end it goes a bit steamy, but what do you expect happens on a honeymoon?**

Claudia rose with the sun and pulled on a pair of shorts under her night shirt. She needed to rouse Saya and find out where her brother had spent his sleepless night- no doubt the ravine. She came into the hallway to a surprise. Hagi was sitting against the bedroom door with his knees pulled to his chest and his hand pressed to the door- no doubt Saya was asleep on the opposite side. His eyes were closed but his hand ran over the wood, proving he wasn't sleeping.

A sudden flash brought Claudia's attention to the entry to the hallway. Mao gave off a giggle as she held her husband's camera in her hand. Hagi's eyes opened and his head snapped around to glare at the snickering woman. Claudia giggled and Hagi turned back to her with a glare as well. "Let me see my wife!" he demanded.

"Sorry, Big Brother, but you have to wait until the wedding," she reminded him as she tried to pull him away from the door.

"I'm not leaving until I see Saya," he argued as he seemed to be staging a sit-in. Marva had awakened and came up behind him. She motioned for Claudia to scoot and crouched down next to Hagi.

"We're torturing you, aren't we?" she sympathized. He nodded and she continued, "Hagi, it's only for a few more hours and you can handle that. You waited for her for more than a century. You've been away from before for much longer periods than this."

He gave her a pleading look.

"Come on, son. You need to let us help Saya get ready and you need to help Kai get ready. I know Dan has everything down, but Kai probably won't know what to do with the tuxedo you picked," Marva teased.

He nodded again and mumbled, "Thanks, Mom." He walked down the hall and rounded the corner with his shoulders slumped and his head down. Marva chuckled as she thought, _He can handle so much, but take Saya away from him and he sulks like a little boy._

Dan was nervous. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as his grey eyes shot open and he went to his note cards and scratched something out, rewriting it. He had never felt so nervous in his entire life! _Why did Hagi pick me_?

Claudia took inventory of all that needed to be done, but she found that everything was set up and ready to go. She came into the room where Saya's other bridesmaid was. Mao was pulling on her other wine colored glove as she turned and commented how good Claudia looked in the pink dress. Saya had wanted Kaori to wear the pink dress and be her matron of honor (they're called that if they are already married), but she felt it was too soon after the birth of her son. Since Claudia was the closest thing to a sister, Saya asked her.

Saya had her hair pinned up with loose strands hanging around her face as she brought the petticoat up over her hips and noticed the garter. They told her to wear it around her thigh above the knee. It was the "new" thing from that saying. She slipped it on, pulling it up higher so it wouldn't slip down. She grabbed the navy ribbon from the vanity as Claudia and Mao brought her dress to her and she stepped into it. She tied the old ribbon around her wrist- it was what she needed to complete the majority of that list "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." The ribbon was indeed old and blue. She held her wrist to her chest remembering who she borrowed it from.

Hagi was getting frustrated with Kai. He looked ridiculous as he insisted that he didn't need any help. He still had his bowtie untied and his cumber bun on backward. He was currently fixated on a stubborn cowlick that kept popping up in the center of his head. He tried to slick it back, but ended up looking like a red-headed Alfalfa. Hagi was completely dressed in his black tuxedo with tails. He was always perfectly pressed and it drove Kai nuts. Even his long messy hair looked as if it was always perfectly in place.

Hagi had enough. He just stepped in and grabbed a comb. He worked on the red unruly hair and then showed him how to tie the bowtie before he straightened his cumber bun. "I remember you had to do this for me the night at the Met," Kai commented. "I guess I'll never get the hang of it."

"You need to learn, Kai. You have 4 children that will one day get married," Hagi responded as he looked over Kai's appearance.

He snorted a laugh as he put on the black gloves, "The boys, maybe, but the twins- over my dead body!"

Hagi shook his head as he headed for the door. It was time to take their places.

Hagi was on the right of the alter, awaiting the beginning of the ceremony. He and the groomsmen wore black tuxedos with tails, the color of the cumber buns and bowties corresponded with the bridesmaid they matched. Hagi's were white as well as his gloves. He noted the floral arrangements and the rest of his surroundings without a hint of movement. He remembered the conversation he had with his best man earlier.

_Dan gave a shaky smile, "I hate crowds and… how do you keep from being so nervous?"_

"_I take a deep breath and remember why I am doing this," he answered._

The music began and he watched as Marva was brought to her seat at the front of the church by a very cleaned up version of Jim. He looked good with a decent haircut and shave- it took 10 years off his appearance. They were followed by Kaori carrying Riku, followed by Lulu who was wearing a flowing lavender gown that went to her ankles. Her hair was pulled into an elaborate twist with strands coming down by her face. She looked a bit older, but Julia informed that it was because she was now well fed. Lulu was still only 14-years-old in appearance. She gave a smile to her stoic mentor who smiled back.

Kai and Mao came down the aisle slowly. Mao was dressed in a wine color satin gown with spaghetti straps. The dressed barely touched the floor as she walked. Her hair was down and dotted with small white flowers. They parted as they came to the alter and Kai joined Hagi on the right and Mao moved to the left. Claudia and Dan followed. Her hair was pulled up and dotted with white flowers, too. Her dress was the same as Mao's, but pink.

Hagi pushed down his nerves as he anticipated his bride, he missed her. His eyes continued to watch as he felt the preacher behind him. Little George carried their rings on a white satin pillow as he fidgeted in his white suit. He was a miniature version of Kai. He had the same red hair and tan skin, but his face was round with the bit of baby fat he still carried.

The twins both came up, wearing ruffled white satin gowns with pink and burgundy ribbons tied at the waist. Both dropped handfuls of rose petals as they came to the front and winked at Uncle Hagi before they joined Mao and Claudia on the left.

The music changed, causing everyone to rise and turn to the back of the church. Only Marva and Claudia could recognize the look in the stoic man's eyes as a mixture of anticipation, nervousness, and excitement. Joel Goldschmidt VI was wearing an elegant grey suit with a pink tie as he walked arm in arm with Saya.

Hagi's breath caught as his eyes moved to his beloved bride. Her eyes were sparkling with the simple diamond studs in her ears. Her veil was pulled back and held on her head by an elegant row of white roses. The white satin of her gown shimmered in the lights. The waist was fitted to her thin frame and was cut modestly, barely showing any cleavage. The waist of the dress was accented by a row of white rosettes and the skirt puffed into three large ruffles that ended at the floor. The sleeves puffed at the shoulders and ended at the wrists. He recognized her bouquet was the same as all the flower arrangements- pink and wine roses with puffs of white baby's breath and thin navy ribbons woven throughout. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and it made him wonder what had caused her to blush.

She was so nervous. So many people were watching her. She looked to the front of the church, searching for the one thing that would calm the turmoil in her mind. And there he was- wearing an elegant black tuxedo with more white than he usually wore. He always looked so handsome, but he really was breathtaking today. She almost forgot how to breathe as she walked with Joel down the aisle and caught the small smile and the nervous gleam in his blue-grey eyes, causing her to respond with a nervous smile and blush. _You look so beautiful, _his thought came to her mind.

She responded, _You look so very handsome, _and they both shared the same thought, _I love you._

They were lost in each other eyes as the preacher spoke. Hagi leaned in and kissed her cheek. The light laughter that followed broke the enchantment. The preacher informed as Joel went to his seat, "We haven't come to that part yet."

She smiled and blushed as Hagi cleared his throat. They both recited their vows for a second time. It seemed like an eternity before he _finally_ was allowed to kiss her. Deciding to be more modest, he kissed her lips lightly, bringing on a collective shout from those that knew the couple as family, "Kiss her like you mean it!"

Saya laughed and was caught by surprise when Hagi lifted her in his arms and crushed her lips against his. His thought echoed in her mind as she swooned, _I missed you so much last night. I do not want to ever be separated from you again._

He carried her out of the church amid shouts of congratulations and applause. Hagi was surprised as he was almost out of the church and Julia was at his side, wearing a very revealing red gown and checking on Saya nervously. Hagi smiled and reassured, "She merely fainted. She did not sleep well last night and was nervous because of all the people."

Julia smiled as Saya came to and became wide eyed as she asked, "What happened?" She looked at Hagi and pleaded, "Tell me I didn't faint in front of _all _those people."

Hagi chuckled as he pressed his forehead to hers and reassured, "It's alright, Saya. You are just tired. Maybe we should forgo the reception and let you get some rest."

"No," she responded as she wriggled from his arms. She then reassured, "I'm fine. I-I just got…" As she trailed off she looked at Hagi and blushed.

Julia gave a small laugh and informed the chevalier, "It looks like you have everything under control as usual. Congratulations to you both."

Much to Hagi's disappointment, they had to stay at the church and take many, _many_ still photos. Just as he thought they were done, he would groan as he was pulled into yet another. He didn't mind when they decided to take some of just Saya or Saya and her family or bridesmaids. He loved to watch the beautiful way she moved in the simple yet elegant gown. The lack of rhinestones and beading seemed to accentuate her beauty. She never needed to hide behind those flashy things. In his eyes, she was perfection. Hagi groaned in exasperation as Hibiki pulled him into yet _another _picture.

The reception dinner was lovely. Saya and Hagi held hands under the table as Saya ate her food and then ate the majority of Hagi's plate as well. He would take bites every now and then for the sake of appearance. Marva smiled and talked with him so that it would disguise the fact that he barely touched the plate in front of him.

Dinner ended and Dan came up to the middle of the dance hall holding a microphone. He cleared his throat nervously as he caught everyone's attention.

His hands shook as well as his voice as he began, "When Hagi asked me to be his best man, I was honored at first, but then I was horrified. I could not think why he chose me- I'm quiet, nervous, and right now I can't wait to find a nice corner to disappear in. I realize he must be feeling the same way right now.

He and I have worked very hard, side by side to build a dream I had. I poured all I knew into him and I couldn't ask for a better partner, colleague, and friend. I have grown know to this man as an amazing friend. Saya is a very lucky girl to have found him.

I haven't known Saya for very long, but Hagi spoke about her so much, it seems like I knew her long before I met her. She is a strong and kind hearted young woman that has come to the other side of the world to build a new life with him.

I can't imagine a more perfect couple than this. Congratulations, Hagi and Saya. May you spend the future together in more and more happiness with every day that passes."

The cheers echoed through the hall as the couple smiled at each other. Hagi noticed how Claudia smiled at Joel. He had noticed the glitter on her left ring finger and smiled. He whispered in Saya's ear, "They are engaged."

She smiled her response. Claudia had told her yesterday, but Hagi had completely missed the small gold band that Marva wore on her left. She stopped wearing her ring from Jeff when she took over the ranch. It tended to get caught on what she was working on, so she opted to keep it in her jewelry box. Saya smiled, contented that she finally noticed something the ever watchful chevalier had missed.

Hagi noticed the towering confection called a wedding cake. It had 4 tiers of sugary icing made into burgundy and pink roses with a blue ribbon twining around. The top of the cake was crowned with two crystal hearts intertwined. They cut into the cake and removed the first piece of red velvet cake. Hagi gently fed her while she pressed the cake to his lips. They both smiled at each other.

They lost track of everything around them as they danced together to a song Saya chose. It was a beautiful Japanese love song, but they were lost in the moment- lost in each other. She leaned her head to his shoulder as he pulled her close to him. They moved to the music as the song changed to the one he chose. "You are the Love of My Life" by Sammy Kershaw. They continued to move as he sang the words into her hair.

She felt the words vibrating through his chest. It warmed her from deep within as she could feel the deep and boundless love he felt for her- how she felt about him. They had forever now- forever together.

They danced the night away with each other and with family and friends, too. Saya threw her bouquet to the throng of single women. Marva smiled as Claudia reached over Hibiki and captured it whispering, "You're too young to even think about getting married," to the blue-eyed queen. Hibiki folded her arms and began to pout.

Hagi grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor. She continued to pout as Hagi gracefully led his niece. "Hibiki, you know you have many years ahead of you, don't rush them because you will miss all of the carefree fun that comes with being young."

"Uncle Hagi," she whined, "I'll be 12 soon. Why does everyone keep treating me like a child?"

"You are still young," he answered. "You have your entire life ahead of you. Don't be so concerned with growing up too quickly."

She groaned and Hagi was pulled away for the garter toss- a tradition that most of the guests were unfamiliar with. A confused Saya was seated in a chair as Hagi came to his knee in front of her. Bubba shouted, "Get it with your teeth, Pretty Boy!" The comment earned him an angry glare from Hagi and a bewildered look from Saya.

"Hagi!" she gasped as his hand went under her dress and found her knee and searched upward. She realized _garter toss! _She thought about how when she was dressing, she wasn't sure if it would stay on just above the knee.

Hagi's face became flushed as he realized she hadn't placed it above the knee, but much higher. His hands moved upward and he could feel Saya's breathing speed up and her pulse pounded. His hand finally found the object of their search as the men let out knowing whistles to a red faced Saya. He quickly removed the garter and gave her a kiss, reassuring her.

The men cat-called and cheered as Hagi stood holding the lacey garter in his fingers with his cheeks flushed. He snapped the elastic band, letting it sail into the air and landing in Joel's drink as he talked to an old friend. He wasn't aware of what had happened until he looked at his drink and his face showed complete shock as men laughed and congratulated Hagi on the amazing shot from across the room. Joel was teased for days about having a little something extra in his drink.

Hagi danced with Claudia and spoke his congratulations to her. She smiled as she responded, "Thanks for being there for me, even when I wanted you to just leave me alone. You're the best, Big Brother! Congratulations on your second wedding."

"Thank you for planning and organizing all of this, Claudia," he nodded to the decorations and then glanced at his wife who was dancing with Joel. "Also, thank you for talking to Saya on my behalf."

Claudia was indeed surprised. She had no idea that he knew anything about the conversation. The song ended and she excused herself as she noticed Jim talking with the ranch hands. She walked up to him and playfully punched his arm, "It's about time, Jim! I thought I was going to have to lock you and Mom in a room alone before you said anything."

Jim chuckled and informed her, "Just after Pretty Boy got engaged, he told me that I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my years regretting not telling Marva how I felt." Claudia's smile softened as she remembered saying something similar to Hagi on her 16th birthday. "I talked to your mom about how I felt and we've been dating in secret for nearly a year now."

She laughed and responded, "I'm really happy for you both. I'm surprised Hagi hasn't noticed."

"Saya already told Marva congratulations- so she knows. I wonder how it slipped past Pretty Boy?" Jim asked.

Hagi and Saya left the reception to cheers and a flurry of bird seed. They came to their home and tipped the limo driver. He helped her out of her dress and he changed into a pair of charcoal grey slacks and a white button down shirt.

He slipped the jacket on as he went to get the plane tickets. He smiled as Saya untied the navy ribbon she had tied around her wrist. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"You're welcome," he responded as he pulled his hair back and tied the ribbon around it.

She pulled on her pink fitted blouse and a denim skirt. She slipped on her flats and checked the mirror as Hagi made certain everything was ready to go. He slipped the tickets in his jacket pocket, making certain she couldn't see them.

They boarded the plane at midnight and she slipped into the aisle seat, letting Hagi have the window seat. In moments, she was asleep.

He kept his usual vigil of his queen as he read the book he had purchased a few days ago. He wasn't really interested in the story, so he put the book down and pulled her into his chest and closed his eyes. His mind went over the wonderful day they had.

Hagi smiled in anticipation as the plane made its decent into the airport. The sun was about to peek up over the beautiful turquoise waters and reflect off the white sand beaches. He wanted to take her somewhere that they had never been to, but had an ocean view. Hawaii was beautiful, but he thought it seemed a bit overdone as a honeymoon destination. Hagi carried Saya and her carry-on off the plane. He stopped in front of a large window that overlooked the ocean and the sunrise that barely began to peek from the horizon. "Saya," he said as he gave her a nudge with his hand.

"Hmmn?" she groaned as she opened her sleepy eyes. She was having the most wonderful dream. Hagi was holding her as they sat and watched the sun rise and set and rise and set. Time moved on around them as they just sat and enjoyed having each other. It didn't matter where they were. When she was with him, anywhere was home.

Saya wasn't thrilled to be awakened as she tried to cuddle back into his chest and then realized there were voices around them. She looked around to find they were in an airport. Her eyes went to Hagi who nodded to the window in front of him. Her gaze turned to the amazing view. "Hagi, where are we?" she asked as she was released to the floor.

"The Cayman Islands," he informed her.

She was hurriedly unpacking her things at the hotel as Hagi seemed to take his time. "What do we do first?" Saya asked quickly. "Do we go to the pool- the beach? Let's go scuba diving- no! Let's…"

Hagi grabbed her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. When he pulled away, his blue eyes met her burgundy ones and he suggested, "I'd rather go to bed."

She thumped his chest playfully and her eyes met his heated gaze. She tried to sound forceful, but she was already becoming lost in his eyes. "We can make love later, Hagi," it sounded breathy, as if she was trying to convince herself.

He shook his head as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. "Not this time, Saya," he said. The window had an ocean view, but Hagi was more interested in a different view right now. He laid her in the bed gently before he closed the blinds.

She tried to protest again, "Hagi, the sun just came up. We can wait until tonight."

Hagi stretched out beside her and began to nibble on her ear before trailing his tongue along her neck, causing her to gasp.

He was causing shivers to run through her body and her mind to shut down. She felt his hand moving under her blouse. She gasped again as he squeezed her breast and pressed the lump in his pants against her hip with a groan.

He informed her, "I don't want to wait that long."


	8. Chapter 8

Two years had passed since Hagi and Saya had their church wedding. They had settled into their home and were currently staying in Paris. Hagi was talking to potential customers while Saya seemed to have found something to keep her busy. She knew they'd be there for another 6 months and had found a fencing club. She instructed some of the more advanced members, just to keep her occupied while Hagi was working and traveling through Europe. He would travel from Paris to Italy, Spain, England and anywhere else he needed to go, but always returned to Paris at night. He claimed he did not like to spend the night away from her. She and Claudia would go about the day separately and meet up for lunch at Marva's favorite bistro nearly every day.

Hagi enjoyed traveling with his wife and queen. She was a bit more sleepy the past two years, spending almost 14 hours a day in bed. Julia reassured that her body was adjusting to life without hibernation, but Hagi still found himself checking for silken threads when she was in a sound sleep. This coming year would be her active year and he could hardly wait for it to begin.

Dan and Hagi had begun to enter their 3 varieties of wine in various competitions all over the world. Hagi would represent the winery as he was the one that traveled. Many of those that attended noticed the man's stoic expression that never seemed to change, even as he explained the various wines. He was so young! Many experts were puzzled at how a man that was only 25 could know so much. His wife occasionally joined him and it was noticed by everyone that his stoic expression seemed to soften around her. He wasn't even attempting to hide his love for her when he explained that Saya's Blush was a wine he made in her honor. The wines won numerous awards and Saya's Blush outshined them all.

Joel was working, but made time for his wife, accompanying her to the ranch every 6 months for some very much needed time off. He only left his cell phone on during business hours and checked his emails once a day, in case of emergencies, but he insisted that their time was theirs and no one should bother them with unnecessary calls. While Hagi and Saya were in Paris, Joel requested them to stay in his and Claudia's home. It was very large. Saya teasingly complained of getting lost on a few of her tours of the home.

Claudia and Joel married a year ago. It was an intimate reception of only close friends and family. Claudia didn't want their marriage to be anything like her first marriage, so she kept everything low key, but it didn't stop the tabloids and the newspapers from gossiping. They attended many social events for appearance sake, but they never stayed long. The powerful circles they ran in always spoke of them being such a refreshing couple. He was quiet and very polite, while his wife was quick with a joke and seemed to make everyone laugh.

Marva joined them today for lunch in Paris, as she and Jim decided to travel there for a vacation. They would marry this coming year in the summer, when Saya would become more active. They decided to have the wedding at the ranch, Hagi and Claudia insisted they should have a barn dance reception and they would co-host it as they were her children.

Jim decided to go visit his granddaughter who was staying with her mother in a small village near Paris. His son and daughter-in-law divorced when the girl was only 6 and his son died in a farming accident a year ago. Jim was not the best father figure to his son and, unfortunately, his son was the same to his daughter. The girl was rebellious and angry. Jim was trying to become close to his granddaughter, Elise, but she only made snide comments about her dead-beat dad and his dead-beat father before she turned back to her i-pod.

Marva smiled, enjoying the beautiful fall colors in Paris and the view of the Eiffel Tower. How long ago was it that she met Hagi there? It seemed so long ago, but the memory was as clear as day. "He _was _crying," she muttered as a small smile came to her lips. She sipped her tea as she remembered sitting at this same spot when Jeff took her out with his parents. She remembered the romantic atmosphere and beautiful music. She even remembered the shadow figure heading to the Eiffel Tower with a large instrument case accented by a silver metallic filagree.

She looked up as she recognized her Claudia, wearing a black leather jacket with a red scarf wrapped around her head, to keep the wind from messing her hair. She removed her sunglasses as she embraced her mother. "I missed you, Mom," she said as released Marva.

They turned in surprise, Hagi and Saya were right there. "Where'd you two come from so suddenly?" Claudia asked. He was wearing his usual black and white, but his hair was hanging down around his shoulders, shining in the sunlight.

Saya was wearing a pink cashmere sweater and jeans with her diamond studs and a gold locket Marva gave her on her birthday. Her hair fell down to her mid back, held out of her eyes by a pink headband. The family greeted one another and sat down as Hagi waved the maître d over.

After dining, the discussion moved to the subject of Marva and Jim. "So, he finally admitted to you," Claudia smiled.

Marva smiled, "Yeah, it's kind of funny that he kept his feelings hidden for so long, but then he just told me and- here we are." Saya glanced at Hagi with a small smile. That story sounded familiar.

Saya spoke up, "I know he's worked for the ranch a long time, but I don't know much about him. How did you meet?"

Marva smiled and began the story, "Oh, I was about 17 and thinking I had a handle on my life. I thought I knew everything and no one could tell me anything. Jim was number 10 in a family of 17, mostly girls, and he was tired of living in the crowded house. He was 20 when he came to work at the ranch. He had spent a few years prior helping wrangle wild mustangs with a group of guys, but he wanted a bed to sleep in and a place to call home. He decided working at the ranch gave him that, so he stayed. When I left for college, he was getting married to his first wife, the one that had his son. By the time I ran off with Jeff, just before I turned 19, he was divorced.

He sent me a rather angry letter talking about how I was breaking my parents' hearts. I never wrote back, but he kept sending letters and telling me about my parents and his two other marriages, each followed in divorce. He told me recently that just before each of his wives filed the paper work, they claimed he seemed distant and they didn't believe he was really in love with them. He admitted it was true, he was in love with me. It was why he was so angry that I ran off with Jeff."

"I wonder why he didn't say anything when you moved back to the ranch?" Claudia asked.

Marva shrugged, "I think he was scared."

Traveling as much as he had been, Hagi had not been around his sister often in the past month and he relished the idea of having Marva around, too. He missed his family. Hagi noticed something as they talked. Claudia was more reserved than usual and she seemed to have eaten very little. He could feel the reason for her distress throbbing in his ears- the steady thumps pulsed over each other. One was much faster, but very strong and steady; the other was slower, but just as steady and strong. Two heartbeats- hers and the baby she was carrying. Steel blue eyes caught her gaze and she realized he knew. She nodded slowly and tried to smile, but he could feel her distress.

She sniffed as she tried to suck back the tears that threatened to come, desperately trying to rejoin the conversation. She felt him move to her side and come to a knee, taking her into his arms, knowing her fear. Tears fell as she fell into his arms in a sob. He soothed her and whispered in her ear, "Claudia, there is no need to worry. The baby's heartbeat is strong and steady. He will be fine." She nodded into his chest as she sobbed in relief.

Marva and Saya shared a confused look and then Saya finally asked, "What's wrong? Is Mr. Joel alright?"

Claudia nodded as she looked at the two, her mother and sister-in-law. She dabbed her eyes with a tissue as Hagi squeezed her shoulder and gave a small smile. When she didn't speak, Hagi nudged her gently to let her know it was okay.

Claudia took a shaky breath and revealed, "I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning."

The family embraced and shared congratulations before Hagi asked, "Does Joel know yet?"

Claudia shook her head, "I wanted to make sure the baby was okay before I told him."

Saya looked confused, "Why? He would make sure that only the best doctors would attend to you and make sure _nothing _could go wrong. You should tell him right away- he'll be so excited."

Hagi kept his arm around her as she sobbed, "I don't know… i-if I co-could take losing…" Her voice trailed off as she heaved huge sobs. Hagi nodded to Saya, telling her that they should move to a more private location. Saya followed Marva as Hagi snaked his free hand into hers while he guided Claudia to his awaiting rental car.

They were greeted with a concerned butler as they came into the Goldschmidt mansion. Hagi waved him off and Saya simply requested that he remain tight lipped until Mr. Joel arrived. It seemed like it was only a minute before an uncharacteristically panicked Joel came rushing home when he received a tearful phone call from his treasured wife.

It had taken them a while to calm Claudia's panicked sobs into deep breaths as Hagi kept reassuring her that nothing was wrong with her baby. Saya placed a hand on her belly and responded with a squinty-eyed smile, "Claudia, I can feel it- just barely. Your baby is so little right now." She then continued as Marva's hand joined Saya's, "But Hagi's right, the heartbeat is so strong and steady." Her eyes shined as she looked at Marva expectantly.

Marva shook her head as her hand felt her daughter's flat belly. She didn't feel anything. She knew chiropterans had heightened senses, so her son and daughter-in-law could feel the wonder of the new life while she could only take their word for it. Her hand pulled back as they heard Joel come into the house. He came to Claudia's side, his eyes never wavering from hers and asked, "What is it, Claudia? When you called, you sounded so distraught. What has happened?"

Her smile wavered slightly before she opened her mouth to speak, "I- Joel, I'm- I'm pregnant."

His hands clasped hers as he smiled, "You are?" His breath caught as she nodded her response and bit her lip. "Have you seen a doctor?" She shook her head as tears fell over her cheeks. His blue eyes moved over Saya, Hagi, and Marva.

Saya reassured, "Mr. Joel, Hagi and I both can feel the heartbeat- it's strong and steady." Hagi came to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Isn't Julia in Paris this week?" Saya asked. "She could examine Claudia to make certain everything is okay."

Claudia dealt with her pregnancy with extreme caution, as did Joel. Saya was very reluctant to leave 6 months later, knowing that Claudia was now in her 7th month of her pregnancy. She pleaded with Hagi, "Just until the baby's born, _please._" Her eyes pleaded with him even though he had already given in to her. "I missed the birth of all my nephews and I only saw the twins emerge from their cocoons. I want to see your nephew when he's born, please."

Hagi finally grabbed Saya by the shoulders and brought his nose to hers, "Alright, Saya." Claudia laughed from her easy chair, grateful that her sister-in-law and brother would be around to help out. She knew that Joel would be happy, too.

Joel pulled Claudia into the crook of his shoulder that night. She sighed contentedly as she snuggled further into his chest, relishing in his warm embrace. "Happy?" he muttered as he ran his free hand across her soft cheek. His pajama sleeve brushed against her neck, giving her a small tickle. Barely any light filtered through the window with the new moon night.

"Hmm," she responded and then asked, "and you?"

"Beyond words," he responded. He smiled and then commented, "Saya seems adamant about seeing our son enter the world."

Claudia opened her eyes and looked at the covers absently, "I know."

Joel noticed the sudden sadness in her voice and became a bit concerned, "What is it?"

Claudia shook her head and gave him a radiant smile that did not make it to her eyes. He gave her a serious look. In the darkness, they could not see each other, but he could sense she'd been hiding something that seemed to be breaking her heart. She felt his grip around her tighten a bit and she responded, "There's nothing we can do to help them, Joel." She continued when his brow furrowed, "Hagi secretly wants children- Saya confided in me shortly after they were married. He never told her, but she can sense it." She sighed before she continued, "I've known for a long time, too. When he came back from Okinawa during Saya's hibernation, there was a light in his eyes and a smile he tried to hide whenever the subject of the twins came up. He loves to be around children, Joel. He wants his own family and I…"

"They can't," Joel responded sadly. "Julia has tried and has never found anything to combat the barrier to Saya's eggs. Besides, the other chiropterans have threatened to start a war and no one wants that, even more so, Hagi."

She nodded and responded sadly, "I know. But it's- it's his dream."

"He certainly would be a wonderful father," he mused as he held her closer.

They snuggled for a while before she broke through the blissful quiet, "I think Saya wants to be around because she never had the option to before. She spent 30 years in a cocoon only to awaken to the fact that all her friends were old or dying and the only ones left were their children and grandchildren- who don't even know her."

Joel nodded and brought her hand to his lips. His hand moved along the contours of her body, over the silk night shirt to her rounded belly and felt the strong kicks of their unborn son. "Have you decided on a name?" Joel asked.

She looked at him quizzically, "I thought we _both_ should decide the name."

He chuckle and responded, "Of course, my dear." He leaned over and kissed her murmuring, "I think it is time for us to get some rest." He smiled as he felt her hand wonder along his chest and begin working its way down.

Hagi held his beloved queen around the waist as he curled his body against her back, letting her head press into the space under his chin. He could feel her breathing even out in a pattern of sleep. Content with everything, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift as he unconsciously let his hand roam over the inward curve of her belly.

Saya felt his hand against her bare belly and asked, "Hagi, do you want to have children?"

Startled from his inward musings, Hagi let off a soft grunt. He was glad she was facing away from him and could not see his reaction to the question.

She dreamily leaned her cheek on her hand and let the other hand trace circles over the arm that was around her waist. She gave a wistful smile as she admitted, "I want to have your children, Hagi." She gave a wide yawn and continued, half asleep, "I know- I shouldn't, but I do… Just to- see you- smile." The last word was almost a sigh as she fell into a deep sleep.

Hagi was stunned. His wish had always been her wish, but she just admitted she wanted to fulfill his wish this time. But this was something they simply could not do. Saya could not get pregnant by him. Pressing a kiss into her hair, he gave a regretful sigh, "We cannot have children, Saya."

She was sound asleep and warm against him. He held her closer to his chest as he thought over what it would be like to have children that looked like her and him running around and playing at their feet.

_A young boy with alabaster skin and hair that shined like obsidian ran ahead of them to the small lake that was so peaceful, it looked like a mirror laid down in the middle of rolling hills. Horses thundered by as the boy whipped around, his long braid twirled around with him and it made Hagi feel like he was looking into the past- at himself. The boy had a joyous smile stretched across his face as he rejoined his mother._

_Saya danced with him, her belly rounding with their next child. Hagi felt a glow of admiration fill his face as he looked upon them. The boy called to him, "Father, join us?" His brilliant purple irises were pleading with him. Saya extended her hand as his feet moved toward her._

He shook the thought off. "We simply- can't."

Lewis and Lulu had informed them a year ago that they had found an informant- one of the servants to the immortals. He explained that they move to different locations around the world that are deep under the ground where others cannot sense them. Their most active spots are southern China, Hanoi, Bordeaux, New York, near Moscow, and recently- northern Texas. They have been following Hagi and Saya. Hagi knew that this meant they had underground networks in these locations and it would be difficult- near impossible to sense them out.

Lulu informed him of their numbers and a few important details. There are 12 queens still living. Most are in hibernation, but the one closest to waking is Saya's blood aunt, the Red Queen Chitose. The Azure Queen Shobna, the grandmother of the seer queens, and the great great grandmother, the Azure Queen Lacinda just awakened within 6 months of each other. The two seer queens, the Red Queen Aksaya, and the Azure Queen Chasina are awake. Chasina and Aksaya no longer hibernate. When a queen reaches 1,000 years of age, her hibernations cease.

The servant informed that the two elder seer queens were presumed to be dead when they separated from the court to search for answers in the Switzarland- in the mountains. They believe it is where they find their inner strength and the inspiration for their prophecies. When they didn't return for 6 years, they were presumed dead. It wasn't until shortly before Hagi fell ill that their shared cocoon was returned to the immortals by their knights, along with a new prophecy. Their cocoon rests with the others now and only the knights and the queens know the location of this place.

Hagi knew where that place was, he was inexplicably drawn there whenever he felt Saya was about to go into hibernation. He would have brought her there, but felt she would be more secure and calm in a place they both knew. But he could sense it in every fiber of his being, that place of hibernation had been used by every queen that lived since the dawn of time.

The next bit of information was what troubled him most, there were 27 knights that guarded the 12 queens. Only one knight was allowed to go to the place of hibernation at a time, but when a queen was about to awaken, all of her knights would be present. It was likely, if a war broke out, Hagi and Saya would be facing at least 27 chevaliers and 7 queens. The odds were completely against them. Even if the Red Shield joined them, it would not be enough.

He whispered in her hair, "I do not wish for us to fight in another war, especially one that would mean our deaths. I am sorry, but we cannot have children." The stoic man never thought he could feel so much sadness over something he never dared to dream could happen. Finally, he admitted to himself,_ I wish we could. How I wish that we could, but that dream is better left without an answer._ His warm lips pressed to her neck and he wondered why he wanted this so badly when he already had Saya- she was more than enough. He smiled into her hair and breathed in the warm scent of his lover, wife, and queen- his world.

"She is more than enough for me," he told himself. "I could never say how grateful I am to be hers."

The sun glittered through the window in the highest room of the hotel. A slender arm stretched upward as a low groan of satisfaction came from the brown haired man's throat. The blood of his queen dripped down his chin as the empty vile fell to the ground by the bed. The red eyes of the Queen Samantha burned as he pulled off her and went into the restroom to wash off the blood before it dripped on her.

It was their first time and it was magnificent. His blood burned for her while his heart would race whenever he saw her. Nathan explained to him that it was just his queen's blood within him that desired her sister queen. It was simply a desire to procreate and nothing more, but for him it wasn't. He wanted what the Warrior Queen and the Black Knight have- he wanted love.

The Red Queen lay in the bed, looking out the window. She could hardly wait for her sister's knight to return. Her heart called to him as she thought about how her feelings had changed since that day. She recalled seeing the Black Knight's eyes sparkle with emotion as he moved in to press his lips to his queen's. The passion and emotion that filled the small gesture left her with a sense of longing. Was there truly something more to immortal life that they had been missing? It was obvious now, to her, there was. She wanted to shout it to the rooftops, "I am in love with my sister's knight!"

The door opened suddenly and in a flash, her sister's blue eyes burned into hers. Her icy-blue, glowing eyes turned to her knight as he stood naked in the doorway to the restroom. "What you have done is forbidden!" she growled. "A queen and knight do not mate until she awakens from her first hibernation."

"We are in love," the Red Queen retorted.

Concern now evident in her voice, the Blue Queen returned, "_Both_ of you will be exiled! What would I do without you?"

Both queens fell into each others embrace and cried as the knight joined them. He suggested, "You could come with us."

She sniffed and shook her head. "We have seen the prophecy the elder Seer Queen's wrote. One of us has to remain and besides," she wiped her tears, "I have a mate that will be born soon. I should be around to see to his welfare."

The queens nodded and Queen Samiyah stood proudly and stretched her hand out to her knight, "I command you, my First Knight, to be released from me from now and through eternity. You are now a rogue knight and released to the care of my sister queen, the Red Queen Samantha." She then added with a small, bittersweet smile, "Be safe and be happy."

**A/N The part with the vile and the blood- remember, the knight cannot resist the urge to feed from a queen their first time. He overcame this by sipping on a vile of his own queen's blood. I hope this clears up any questions. If not, I am a PM away! *winks***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Yay! Another update! This one contains a rather short lemon and I've marked it off in the usual way. Things get interesting in this chapter so please enjoy!  
**

Saya was in her room, resting again. 3 years had passed since Little Joel was born. She knew Claudia and Joel named the boy Robert, but she still called him Little Joel. She had just one more, a girl, last year. They named her Natalie.

She and Hagi had stayed in Texas for 2 years before he was asked to come to Europe again. Saya was tired of traveling and requested to stay at Omoro and catch up with her brother, best friend, their boys, and the twins. Little Riku was 3 and George was now in school. The twins were in their second year of high school now and loved to chat with their Aunt Saya about boys, groan about homework, and discuss their other interests.

Hibiki was singing in school and entered various competitions- always winning. Her hair was long, down to the back of her knees. She mostly pulled it into elaborate twists and long braids. She enjoyed wearing long, flowing gowns and her eyes shined with a quiet intelligence.

Kanade kept her hair short, always in an even swipe that ended at her jawline. She was the athlete and the dominant twin. Her presence was commanding and whatever the sport, she was involved. Her favorite was track and field, like her aunt. But she was amazing at the 400 meter dash. She held her chiropteran powers in check, but still was the fastest runner they had ever seen.

George's attitude was a constant challenge. He even tried Saya's patience- so much like his dad. He was often being scolded for something he broke, injuring his little brother, or getting into mischief at school.

Little Riku had big brown eyes and short brown hair. His face was shaped like Kaori's and he seemed to be the happiest little boy Saya had ever seen. He was content to just play with his toy trains and sometimes watch a movie, but the boy was over the moon for his Uncle Hagi. He would beg to go with Uncle Hagi and Aunt Saya everywhere. Hagi would ruff the boy's hair and reassure that he would be able to travel with them when he was a bit older.

Saya sighed as she looked out the window, "Hagi." She missed her husband so very much. She hadn't been feeling well the past two months. She didn't want to eat and she was taking two transfusions every day now. She felt it was because she missed him and she missed home, too. Hagi was in France and probably had made it to Italy by now, then he would go to Greece before he headed back to Okinawa and they would go home. They had been separated for 5 months and despite his phone calls and constant thought messages, she felt lonely. Because of their kinetic connection, she could feel he was lonely, too.

She sighed and felt his thoughts of love vibrate through her being. _Should I return to you, Saya?_ She shook her head and sent him her thought. She could wait for him- it was only another month and then they would not need to travel like this again.

Hagi decided that if potential customers were interested, they could come to the ranch for themselves and he would gladly welcome them into his and Saya's home and they could tour the ranch and winery from there. After all, who wouldn't want a relaxing weekend at a ranch? You could ride horses, hunt, fish, or just relax and tour the winery. It was beautiful country and it was quiet.

Saya felt her stomach clench in protest at the boiled egg she had eaten an hour ago. She laid on her back hoped the nausea would subside. She heard a knock on the door. Not trusting that she could open her mouth she hummed her response loudly. Kai's red head popped through the door and he asked, "You okay, Saya?"

She nodded and tried to smile, but then her face almost turned green before she shook her head and dashed to the bathroom. Kai's head fell as he thought he should try to convince her to tell Julia what was going on. This was not homesickness, it was worse. He thought she was seriously ill.

Hagi had called him the night before with concern evident in his voice, he knew Saya was not well. Kai reassured him that if her stomach flu got any worse, he'd drag his sister to Julia kicking and screaming if necessary.

Julia was at the clinic, preparing to test some of Saya's eggs that she had harvested a few years ago. She had frozen them to see if the barrier was affected by cold. No such luck, the barrier remained. She reached for the water and absently grabbed the serum she used to awaken Saya, pouring it into the petri dish that contained the egg. She realized her mistake and silently scolded herself for wasting the liquid as well as the egg. Oh well, the serum was made from natural compounds that were readily available and she wasn't sure why she was testing her theories anyway. Saya and Hagi thought it was best they didn't have children.

Curiosity got the better of her as she grabbed the petri dish and took it to her microscope. She gasped as she looked through the lense. Her hand shook as she called Omoro, she could only imagine how angry they were all going to be, but she hoped she caught it in time. She dropped the phone as she saw a rather weak looking Saya come through the door.

Julia hooked up a blood drip to an IV stand after she helped Saya dress in a hospital gown that opened in the front. Saya didn't notice Julia's reserved attitude as she chatted away about Michael and Lisa, twins, Riku, George, and everyone else. She continued as she began to feel better, "Kai was worried because I can't seem to eat food, but I keep gaining weight and I'm taking 2 transfusions a day."

Julia sighed as she looked at Saya's rounding belly and knew she was too late. She asked, "Do you feel well enough to stand?"

Saya sensed something was wrong and nodded as she came to her feet and followed Julia to a room with a flat bed and some strange equipment attached to a computer. She wondered about this equipment as she laid on the bed obediently. Her mind was a buzz as she felt the slimy liquid being smeared on her belly and the cold metal of the device in Julia's hand went over her belly, pressing it and prodding it. She suddenly heard something that made her jaw drop in disbelief- another heartbeat.

Julia turned the monitor and let Saya see the outlines of the small creature growing in her belly. "A baby," Saya breathed. Her mouth turned upward at the corners and she came off the bed, hugging Julia before she asked, "How?"

Julia looked down at the floor. "I did not know until a few hours ago. I have been trying to contact you, but Kai told me you were on the way here. I was working with one of your eggs when I accidently used some of the serum that keeps you awake. The barrier around the egg dissolved. I did not know that the serum would do that."

"But, I've been getting the injection for the past 6 years, why is it taking effect now?" Saya asked.

"I can only think that it took this long for enough of the serum to build up in your bloodstream. It took a lot of serum to effect the egg in the petri dish. That's the only theory I have right now."

Saya's hand went to her rounding belly and she smiled dreamily, "Mine and Hagi's baby." She looked up and asked, "How long until she's born?"

"Saya, from this ultrasound it is clear that your baby is a male," Julia corrected as she noticed the look of shock on Saya's face. Julia was glad that Saya was happy, but her happiness would be short lived. She'd soon remember the threat of the other chiropterans and she and Hagi might have to go into hiding. She answered, "If the gestation is like Diva's, it will be another 9 months, but I think your gestation period may be shorter since this baby is a hybrid and there is no cocoon. You may have anywhere from 5 to 7 months to go. Right now your baby looks like a human baby at 5 months into the pregnancy. We will have to monitor you for a while to tell for sure."

"Did you say, 'No cocoon?'" Saya asked.

"That's right. We had to do a CT scan to see Diva's babies because the cocoons wouldn't allow an ultrasound through. Your son is incased in a placenta with no cocoon- just like a human fetus," Julia informed.

"So, when will I be able to eat again?" Saya asked.

"The nausea should disappear once you feed from your chevalier," Julia responded. "Diva had an insatiable appetite for Nathan when she was pregnant. Hagi will need to have regular transfusions to keep up with your growing baby."

"Hagi!" Saya realized as she hurried to rise. She had to tell him, he would be so happy.

Julia settled her down and took her back to get dressed and handed her a photograph. Saya looked at the contours of the small black and white ultrasound. Their baby was curled on himself. She could see his little fingers and toes and was surprised that she could already see that same profile that she knew long ago at the Zoo. She pressed the photo to her chest and rushed back to Omoro.

Kai was cleaning the counter as Kaori prepared to open up the pub. The bell chimed as Saya rushed in and up the stairs to her room, leaving behind a gust of wind. Kai and Kaori were used to this, having twin chiropteran teens. Their hands steadied teetering objects before they both hurried to Saya's room. Kaori entered first and saw her sister-in-law packing her things hurriedly. Kai spoke, "Saya, are you okay?"

She was tearing up and trying to keep from crying as she laid the photo on the bed. Kaori suddenly burst into tears and held Saya as they both sobbed. Kai looked at the photo and scratched his head. "Umm, could you two give a guy a clue?"

Kaori grabbed the photo from him and placed it over Saya's belly.

"Oh," he responded and then, "Ohhh!" His eyes lit up, "You are?! You really are?"

Saya nodded through tears as Kai began excitedly talking about being an uncle. She heard him talking about how he was going to have a niece and Saya corrected, "It's a boy, Kai."

His eyebrows furrowed as Kaori wondered, "I thought chiropterans only gave birth to girls."

"He's a hybrid of human and chiropteran. A mixture of me and Hagi," she informed happily as she continued to pack and Kaori noted the baby's profile already looked like Hagi.

Kai stilled her as he realized she was packing. "What're you doing, Saya? You can't go anywhere. They'll be looking for you and I can't let anything bad happen to you."

Saya nodded and responded, "I know, but I have to tell Hagi."

Kai's grip tightened and he shook his head, "You'll have to call him." Her eyes danced with tears and he shook his head again, "I can't let them get to you before you get to him. I just can't risk it, Saya."

Saya's tears spilled as she pulled away. She pleaded, "Please, Kai. How would you like to find out over the phone? Hagi and I never thought this was possible and yet, here it is. Would you want to find out something this wonderful over the phone, Kai?"

Kai's eyes danced with anger. He shouldn't have to tell Saya no. She should be able to fly wherever she wants to without any more threats of war and killing. He sighed in defeat and looked at her, "Hagi is gonna kill me for this… I hope you know that! Okay, I'll drive you to the airport."

Saya landed in Italy at 2 pm. She headed for the hotel he was staying in and spoke to the man at the desk. She informed him that she was Mrs. Trudeaux and she wanted to be let in to her husband's room, to surprise him.

His cello case was propped against the wall and a few clean suits were carefully hung in the closet. His mug was missing, which she expected since she knew he took it with him. She could hear the song that emanated from him as she unpacked, letting her know he was on his way back. He would likely shower and change before he headed out to see another customer, but he was going to have to put that off today. She headed for the bathroom to shower and change into something more comfortable- it had been 5 months since they had seen each other.

Hagi was headed back into the city. The next customer on his list was 4 miles from the hotel and he may as well get this done. If he hurried, he could spend the next couple of days at Omoro with his wife. He missed her greatly.

As he came into the city, he could sense the electricity jolt through his spine, Saya was here. A smile began to stretch across his face as he realized she didn't want to be away from him any longer. He flipped open his cell phone and called his next customer. Speaking in fluent Italian, Hagi made an excuse to the man and turned the rental car toward the hotel, eager to see his beloved queen.

As he eagerly arrived at the hotel, he had to hold back the urge to just leap to the second floor to close the distance between them. He was so thrilled that he didn't notice the second heartbeat or the presence of another chiropteran.

He held his stoic expression as he moved through the hall and unlocked the door. He stepped inside the room and noticed the television was the only light in the room. There she was, standing by the bed, in her long pink nightgown.

She couldn't breathe. He was finally here. His wavy ebony locks fell along the perfection of his alabaster face. His lips were parted and she smiled, realizing that she had the same effect on him. She watched his steel blue eyes move over her and she could no longer wait. She _smelled_ him- his blood coursed just under the skin, calling her. Her eyes blazed red as she jumped on him, latching onto his body. "Hungry," she growled before her teeth sank into the strong muscles of his neck.

He was completely stunned as his queen's hunger seemed to take over her thoughts. He held her in strong arms as she took strong pulls of his blood. He managed to make it to a chair and fell back, cradling her in his lap as she voraciously fed from him. He was glad he had just received a transfusion from an old member of the Red Sheild. His deep chuckle rocked them both and he commented, "I miss you, too, Saya."

_~~~~ Lemon ahead~~~~~_

She felt so amazing. He was here… and he tasted _so good!_ Her hands caressed his back as she felt a familiar pressure poking her backside. His voice sent electric shivers throughout her body, fanning her flame of desire into a roaring inferno as he spoke, "I love you." She pulled away from his neck and ran her tongue slowly over the bite mark. His moan vibrated through her. She moved her legs to either side of his hips before her hand found the zipper of his trousers. She bit her lip and looked at him. His lips were parted as he panted with need and his steel blue eyes were filled with lust. "I can't wait," she informed him as she impaled herself on him with a gasp.

His head went back as he pressed his hips up, pushing in all the way with a groan. He couldn't wait either, she had no idea how much torture he had endured waiting for her. All the night time fantasies that filled his mind- all the moments he contacted her, just to hear her voice and wished he could just touch her, he almost couldn't hold back. Her long hair fell down her shoulders and brushed against his shoulders. He enjoyed the sensations that pulsed through him as she moved on top of him, but he was already gritting his teeth, trying to hold back.

It was amazing! The zing of electricity that came with every push and pull heated her insides and caused her core to quiver with anticipation. The dreams she had while they were separated had brought her desire to a frenzy at this point. She was already there. Every part of her, every muscle and sinew tightened as she pushed him all the way inside her. Colors danced before her eyes as she felt him crush her in a shaky embrace. She gasped as she felt his warm essence mix with hers and overflow, coating her mound and in his lap. They both groaned with the last spasm of their shared climax. She relaxed into him, breathing in his welcoming scent that mingled with the scent of their activities. Her embrace tightened as she informed him, "I missed you, Hagi. I missed you so I could hardly think."

_~~~~Lemon over~~~~~_

He kissed her hair and as he stroked her back and neck. "I love you so very much, Saya." He felt her press her head into his shoulder and rub her nose into his neck, pressing small kisses there. He began to sense another presence in the room. The steady thump-thump of another heartbeat sounded in his ears- impossible, they were alone. He decided to move to the bed so he could stretch out next to her. His brows furrowed as he thought, she's slightly heavier and her belly seems- bigger. As he was about to lay her down, the baby announced his presence with a strong kick that rippled through his mother's belly and against his father's. They froze, looking into each other's eyes.

Her eyes sparkled as her cheeks began to glow. Her hand went over her belly and she smiled in affirmation, "I'm pregnant, Hagi. I just found out today. This is the first time I've felt him move."

Hagi's eyes seemed to light up as he asked her, "You are pregnant?" She nodded with a smile and tears sparkled in her eyes. He was shocked. His mouth moved, but words didn't form. He let her slide down and watched as she went to retrieve the photo as she explained what Julia believed had happened. He couldn't be angry, he was too shocked. _I am her chevalier, we cannot have children._ She explained the photo she handed to him and waited.

It seemed like forever that Hagi stood there, looking at the photo in his hand. His finger traced the face before he asked, "This- this is real?" She nodded as she came to his side and they both sat on the bed. His hand went to her rounding belly and he breathed, "I will be a father soon."

Shivers ran down his spine as he realized, "Saya!" He turned to her with serious eyes, "This means the start of another war. They could have taken you! Why did you come here when you were safe at Omoro? It was dangerous."

She shook her head and responded, "I couldn't let you find out that way. It isn't right. Kai tried to keep me from going, but…"

"He was right," Hagi interrupted as he pulled her against him, his voice cracked with the heaviness of his concern. "You could have been…" he let the thought trail off, not wanting to think what could have happened. He cleared his throat and continued more calmly, "I am so happy that you came to Italy to tell me, but we now have to be extremely careful. I do not know what their intentions are going to be in the light of this news. I cannot lose you, Saya." The last phrase was filled with such emotion. His face was filled with concern.

She embraced her husband and let him think over what was to be done. She knew he would want to make sure they were safe before they planned for the new arrival to their family. After a time, he pulled away and suggested, "We should stay at or near Omoro. There are numerous eyes there and someone is always home to watch out for anything out of the ordinary. Joel will probably assign a group from the Red Shield to watch over us later on, but for now, I think Omoro is the safest place."

"What about our home or the ranch?" she suggested.

He shook his head, "I would love to, but you need to be near Julia right now and we can't expect her to relocate that suddenly."

Saya nodded. She sighed, "I miss home."

His hand found hers and he waited for her eyes to meet his, "I miss it, too. Let's just hope it will be a short time that we will be away." Their lips met and they pulled each other close.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm home, Hagi," she informed.

They called Joel and informed him of the situation, but he already knew. Julia had called him to let him know. He and Hagi agreed to meet at Omoro tomorrow and discuss security measures with David and Kai.

Claudia begged to bring the kids and join them. She wanted to spend time with her sister-in-law and Kaori and the kids would be able to play with the Myagusuku brood. Mostly, she wanted to see her big brother's reaction to being a father.

Marva was elated. She cried tears of joy as she spoke to Saya about how happy she was for them. She listened to the concerns Saya voiced and reassured her that Hagi would never let anything happen to her. Saya then let a small tear fall at Marva's news. Fury died last night- they found the old horse this morning. He had simply slipped away during the night in his sleep.

Saya knew the day would come, but some part of her hoped it wouldn't. She wiped the tear away before she looked at Hagi. He was on his phone speaking to Joel and caught her look, she turned quickly away. She whispered, "I don't think I can tell him, Marva. Not now." She felt the weight of grief on her shoulders and added, "It'll be too much right now."

Marva reassured her, "Hagi would want to know, Saya. Keeping this from him will only upset him. Let him know that we buried Fury beside the Big Pond under the old pecan tree. Dan even had a small marker made for the spot. It will be here in a couple of weeks. Saya, don't worry. You are Hagi's support, too. He may be sad for a while, but you will pull him through this.

Saya thanked Marva and smiled as she heard her say, "Congratulations." She ended the call and turned to Hagi. His call had ended and he was waiting for her to turn to him patiently. She gave a small smile and informed him that his mom was thrilled at the news.

He noticed her lids became heavy and she tried to come up with words to say. Patiently, he awaited her news. His hand found hers and he gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

Tears fell as her eyes met his, "Fury died last night, Hagi." She thought he would cry, maybe shout, or even cling to her. He simply nodded and turned his gaze downward. She wasn't used to trying to find the hidden emotions the way Claudia and Marva did. She didn't see the way his eyes seemed to suddenly darken or the way he avoided eye contact.

He went throughout the rest of the day making plans and securing airline tickets for the morning. They packed and Saya commented on how well he seemed to be taking this. It wasn't until Saya was sound asleep that the man sat in the window and leaned his head against his knees, letting the tears flow down his cheeks.

Fury had been so much more than just a horse to him. Fury was his faithful companion, close friend, and someone he could confide in. He was concentrating on his grief and didn't notice Saya had come up to him. Her arms pulled him against her chest as she caressed his hair as he grieved his loss.


	10. Chapter 10

Joel, Kai, Hagi, and David walked around the outside of Omoro and discussed security measures that would be put in place. Saya watched from the window as she felt the baby kick the hand that rested on her belly. "I know you're there," she informed the baby as she smiled. She knew his existence would bring about another war, but she still remained elated that she was having a baby. Her eyes met with steel blue eyes, he smiled at her before he turned back to the preparations.

Claudia entered the bedroom that was now Hagi and Saya's, finding her sister-in-law staring out the window at the men that were securing the pub and household. Saya embraced Claudia, "I'm so glad you're here." Saya pulled away and Claudia held her at arm's length.

She noticed Saya's rounding belly under one of Kaori's old maternity shirts and pants. "Look at you," she praised. "You're just completely glowing! How on earth did you not notice for so long?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to get my hopes up only to find out it was just an illness or something else. Besides, I didn't even feel him move until after I found out," Saya informed as her eyes returned to the window and her husband. He was talking to Joel and David as Kai noted some issue around the corner. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black jeans with his hair tied back.

Claudia noticed how pensive Saya seemed and figured what the problem was. She noticed how her brother followed the men around the house and he wore that same expressionless face and stiff posture. She asked Saya, "So how did Big Brother take the news?"

Saya sighed, "I thought he'd be happy, but the threat of war and then Fury…"

Claudia's hand went to Saya's shoulder and let Saya turn into her embrace. "It's a lot to take in at one time," she reassured.

Saya's tears were now accompanied by small sobs. After a while, her tears subsided and she asked, "Why can't they just leave us alone? Why can't Hagi and I just be happy?"

"I know," Claudia reassured her as she comforted her. She looked out the window as Hagi happened to turn his gaze to them. He and Claudia exchanged a look and he went back to what he was doing. She would take care of the situation, but Hagi would come inside later to care for his queen.

Saya found Claudia's presence as reassuring as Marva's. No wonder Hagi trusted them so much. She dried her eyes and moved to sit on the bed, "Thanks, Claudia."

Suddenly, a pair of small boys, one with brown straight hair and one with brown curls burst into the room. Saya recognized acknowledged her nephews. Riku and Little Joel climbed on the bed and Saya smiled sweetly.

Little Joel bounced on the bed and announced, "Mama says that you are going to have a baby. That means I will have another cousin!" Claudia and Joel were considered a part of the Myagusuku family by everyone, so Kai was Uncle Kai and Kaori was Aunt Kaori. That meant that the twins and the boys were Little Joel's cousins, too. Saya embraced the boy that would one day take over the Red Shield and become Joel VII. Silent tears fell from her eyes and the boy turned his brilliant blue eyes to hers and asked, "What's the matter Aunt Saya?"

She smiled in response and answered, "Nothing." She ruffed the boy's head and then hugged Little Riku. He reminded her of her little brother in so many ways. Claudia told the boys to go play in Riku's room and they watched as the boys took off. Natalie was being cuddled and fawned over in the twins' room while Kaori worked in Omoro and George swept the dining area to earn money. The boy needed to replace a window for a shop owner when he and some boys were playing ball and he hit the ball through the window.

She and Claudia looked through Kai and Kaori's old baby stuff and made decisions on what they needed to get. Saya looked up at the room that would be the baby's room and sighed sadly. She informed Claudia, "I wish we could go home and plan for our baby, but Hagi…"

Claudia stopped her and finished the sentence, "He only wants what's best for you right now, Saya. He knows that the ranch and your home is not as secure and Julia will need to be close since this is your first child."

Saya nodded as her gaze went to the floor and tears filled her eyes, "I wish he was happy about this."

Claudia reassured her with a hand on her shoulder, "He is happy. He just hasn't let it sink in yet. Right now he's more concerned about you than the wonderful change that is happening in your lives. Just give it time, Saya."

In the next couple of days, the men had set up security cameras around the pub and on the rooftops of buildings near the ocean to watch for any unusual movement. There were Red Shield operatives set up in places near Omoro. The security was tight, but Hagi still remained watchful and cautious.

Saya finished decorating the room next to theirs in powder blue and yellow after the sun had long gone down. The blue of the room seemed to glow in the light of the moon shining through the window. There were teddy bears adorning everything and she still needed to get a few more necessities, but they had plenty of time. From what Julia said, there were at least 5 months to go, probably more. Her hand moved over her baby bump and she felt the flutters of the baby settling into a new position.

Saya didn't see him hiding in the shadows as her hand moved under her belly, revealing her pregnant profile. She wore a loose fitting floral blouse that gathered under the bust and flowed down over her belly. Her hair shined with a healthy glow in the moonlight and her cheeks were a bit puffier with the added weight. Even in the dimly lit hallway, her face glowed with happiness and an age old secret only women can know, and a man could never understand. He knew she was upset with him, but her safety was his ultimate concern. He disappeared into the night, once again making certain that everything was secure for his queen and unborn son.

He was taking the role of the knight of his queen. His chiropteran nature did not understand this new role. There were queens and knights. When a knight mated, he died. This eliminated the role of the father from their kind. Knights of a queen would guard her with their lives and were even more protective during her pregnancy. Hagi was merely responding to the blood that coursed through his veins.

The man inside him wanted to protect his new family as well. Even though he had not quite let the feeling sink in, his body responded with the knowledge that she needed him to protect her.

Saya returned to her and Hagi's room and thought of how wonderful it was that Kai had expanded Omoro two years ago to make room for more patrons and a larger kitchen for a cooking staff. This left more room upstairs in the home. The family home went from 3 bedrooms and two baths to 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Each kid had their own room, but when Saya returned and announced she was pregnant, Kai let the twins move back into the same room. Hibiki and Kanade wanted this anyway and were over the moon that Aunt Saya was having a baby.

The pillow welcomed her into its embrace as glittering tears left her eyes and distorted the soft rays of moonlight that she saw. She missed his warm embrace and wanted to smell his warm scent envelope her. He had not laid next to her for the past week and she wanted to just have him near. Tears traced small streams down her face as she finally gave in to sleep.

Hibiki and Kanade both tossed their covers off and looked at each other. Both had never changed for bed and they decided that enough was enough. They could feel the strong presence of their uncle above them and heard the song ringing through their beings, knowing the cello was still in its case in the bedroom. They each climbed in the window and then made their way to the roof.

Hagi was there, sensing the familiar presence of the twins, he turned his gaze slightly and acknowledged them before his eyes moved across the horizon again. Hibiki came to his side and spoke, "Uncle Hagi- the chevalier that was released only to keep coming back to being just a chevalier."

"Don't you remember you have a wife and child just below you that are well protected and they need you beside them?" Kanade asked.

He did not answer as he continued his watch.

Hibiki grumbled before she continued, "You have a powerful guardian that watches over you and tells you when there's danger. Can't you hear her calling to you that all is well? She's rather upset, you know. She would not want to see you this way and right now, she's scolding you."

Hagi continued his stare at the horizon and wondered at the words the twins said. Now they were spouting nonsense like the other seer queens.

Kanade had enough. She went up to him and whacked her open palm to the back of his head. She watched as he turned an angry glare at her. She responded, "I know you could take me easily, but I'm sick of this crazy attitude you suddenly have. Aunt Saya needs you to be her husband and mate right now- not her chevalier. She's having your baby- doesn't that mean something?"

Hibiki stilled her as she opened her eyes, they glowed blue in the moonlight as she grabbed her sister's hand. Hagi wondered at the scene as both girls' eyes began to glow- one pair red, one pair blue. He heard them speak, "Little one, call out to your father."

Suddenly, he felt hands on his ears and the world went quiet. He heard a small, but somehow familiar voice call to him, "Father, why do you worry over us? Why can you not see that your own grandmother watches over us and will tell us if anything is coming? Mother needs you now and I need you, too." Just as quickly as the sensation came, it left. Hagi was left staggering on the roof.

Hibiki and Kanade looked to the edge of the roof in appreciation as a black skirt fluttered and moonlight gleamed on silver strands among the sea of ebony. A tinkling of bells signaled her departure.

Hagi looked at the twins with questions in his mind, but he felt it. He felt his son's presence even from the roof. The little one was calling to him to return. For the first time in a long time, the twins saw their Uncle Hagi smile before he told them, "It is past your bedtime, get inside." He followed them and added, "Thank you."

They both returned his smile and waved their hands to say, "Don't worry about it- we're family."

Hagi came through the window of their bedroom and removed his jacket, placing it on the dresser, followed by his shirt and slacks before he crawled under the covers and settled next to his wife. His arm draped over her rounded belly and he felt a sharp kick against the palm of his hand. A smile stretched across his lips as the gravity of it all fell on him. We are a family and I will be a father soon. This is my son she carries. He kissed her hair as he whispered, "I am sorry, my Saya. You need me to be here for you and I've been too concerned about protecting you. From now on, you have my word- I will be here for you."

She snuggled into the warmth of his arms as he curled his arm further around her.

_He caught an updraft and beat his wings, pushing him faster and faster as his strength drained._

_The horizon of blue held a small dot of land- his destination._

_She moaned in his arms as she curled in on herself further- his beloved Saya. He had to get her there now! She groaned, "Hurry, Hagi."_

_He was moving at a blinding speed as the salt water sprayed them, hoping it would startle his body and keep it moving. He heard her concerned voice demand, "Hagi, you need to feed. We'll never make it."_

_He gritted his teeth and steeled his resolve, "Yes we will."_

_As they came over the land he said weakly, "Just another minute… and…we'll be…" His energy was completely sapped. His eyelids fluttered as they began to fall. He had enough presence of mind to wrap his thick wings around her._

"_Hagi!" she called his name in horror. He could hear her, but couldn't respond. The impact was hard and his body took a lot of damage, but Saya was safe and that was all that mattered._

He was suddenly awake. She was staring at him with a look of surprise in her face. "Hagi," she asked, "were you asleep?" Sunlight came through the window behind her and she giggled as he seemed to be as surprised as she was.

"I suppose I was," he blinked and then sat up next to her. His lips pressed to her belly and he greeted, "Good morning, son." He then pressed his mouth to hers, "Good morning, Saya."

She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, leaving him panting. "I don't need to see Julia for another 2 hours."

"Breakfast?" he asked before she pushed him to the mattress. He smiled as he understood exactly what his wife wanted and it wasn't food.

"Not yet," she responded as her mouth found his.

Platinum hair flowed in a long waterfall over strong shoulders covered in a silver blue modern suit. The Second Knight of Queen Chasina carried a tablet in his hand and kept thinking in his mind, _Fascinating! I wish that Queen Aksaya will allow the child to live. I want to see this child's abilities and if he would be able to breed once he reaches maturity. What will he look like? Will be more like a knight or a queen?_

His questions continued in his mind as he entered her royal chamber where she was making a meal of one of the servant girls. She looked up and wiped her mouth of the blood that remained. She waved off then girl before she acknowledged the knight that stood before her. She stood in a gold lame gown that gathered at the waist before spilling to the floor over petticoats. The gown bunched up to the knee on one side and revealed the red lace underneath that covered ivory satin. She had her hair pulled into a loose twist. She sat in her oversized 17th century throne.

The Blue Knight bowed lowly and requested permission to speak. "Your Majesty, may I please address you on the concerns of the Warrior Queen Saya."

She settled into the throne and responded, "You may begin Second Knight of Queen Chasina." She sat patiently, awaiting his report.

"First, I feel the need to report that I have found the Red Queen Samantha and her Sister Queen's First Knight. She has given birth to the next generation. Her hibernation will hold off for the next 15 years, waiting for her daughters to mature. I believe the Seer Queen Samiyah's cycle will follow suit. She will not hibernate for the next 15 years," he informed.

The Red Queen shook her head and wondered, _Why is everyone becoming so disobedient all of a sudden?_ So many were breaking with tradition, but she knew her answer was the example of the Rogue Knight. The Warrior Queen and her First Knight were starting a rebellion without even knowing. She sighed as she wondered how she would get things back in control.

He cleared his throat and his silvery voice informed of the situation, "The Warrior Queen Saya is indeed pregnant. It is without a doubt her knight's seed." He watched as the First Queen's face darkened and she became very thoughtful. "The unborn baby is definitely a hybrid of man and immortal. We have not confirmed much in the past week as the Warrior Queen's First Knight and the humans called the Red Shield have her under constant watch. Your Majesty's First Knight is working to find a way to breech the security and give an update."

Queen Aksaya noted this and immediately asked, "Is the offspring male or female?"

The Knight turned his head and answered, "Male."

The First Queen was quiet in thought for a time as she weighed her options.

The knight was a man of science and the idea of watching over a new species as it developed and grew up was more tempting than the blood that screamed against his action. He pleaded, "Your Majesty, I know what the new prophecy states, but it would be an amazing opportunity to watch a new life form…"

Her eyes blazed red at the knight's completely rash action. She interrupted angrily, "I know that you are not planning to speak any more, Second Knight of Queen Chasina."

He bowed low and crossed his right arm over his chest, "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

She then asked, "Has the Red Queen Chitose awakened?"

"Yes," the knight answered. "The Third Knight of my Queen saw the Rogue Knight Nathan bring her back from the hibernation chambers. She fed from a guardian knight before he came for her. He tended to her and made certain she fed before he disappeared again."

She scoffed at the thought. The Rogue Knight was a thorn in her side, but she was grateful that he at least cared for his intended mate. She knew he would never fulfill his purpose to mate the queen, but she tolerated the feminine knight since he was a phenomenal fighter. She asked quietly, "Have her memories returned?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he responded.

"Then brief her on what is expected of her and the situation of her blood heir, the Warrior Queen. She will be in the care of the Red Queen Chitose once she is brought here. Assign 5 male servants to her as she will need to feed often and I believe she is quite fond of human food. Make certain she remains as comfortable as possible until the time comes." She fingered a fabric that was brought to her for her new gown. She announced sadly, "It is not my will to harm the Warrior Queen or her beloved First Knight, but my duty as the First Queen is to my kind and securing their future."

"Your Majesty," the knight reasoned, "a baby cannot be a real threat to a kingdom."

She huffed a breath and then spoke, "You know what the legend says. That legend cannot come to pass- I forbid it! You will take the knights of Queen Ambrosia and Queen Alcinda with you to Okinawa. I want the Warrior Queen brought here that we may eliminate the offspring when the time comes."

Somewhere in the world, hidden by trees and reeds a pair of giggles, male and female tittered throughout the brush. The girls were dressed in small yellow gowns and crawling through a large hole in one of the massive trees. The couple giggled again as the babies cooed and were surprised by their own echo. When Mother and Father laughed, the girls knew that there was no danger and gave off drooling giggles of their own.

Queen Samantha had only lived a total of 50 years, but she never remembered a time of giggle fits and tickle fights living in the Royal Court of the Immortals. She fell back in the cool grass, letting the sun warm her skin. Her mate must have felt the same joy as he fell back along with her, a broad grin etched into his features as his eyes closed.

She felt her daughters examining her toes that peeked from the end of her flip flops. She enjoyed the casual attire she and her mate now wore. He had given a name to himself- John and they had name their daughters Aubry and Aqua. Life was beautiful and they were a loving family. They may wonder what the future held, but for right now- there was joy.

The figure in a royal blue formal gown walked into the brush, following the sound of laughter and the presence of her sister queen. Queen Samiyah entered the clearing and came to her knees in tears of joy. "My sister and my knight- I have found you."

Queen Samantha came to her side as did her mate with a baby in each arm. "My Sister, what would cause you to look for us?" She suddenly felt the vibration. "They are searching for us," she informed John and then they quickly began to leap for the trees.

Samiyah held her sister and reassured, "They are just having a meeting. You and my Knight are not their target anymore. The new prophecy- The Warrior Queen and The Black Knight are going to have a son- my intended mate." Tears filled her eyes and spilled, "They want to eliminate him because he will destroy the world Queen Aksaya and the ancient ones so carefully built. He is the reason the immortals will come from hiding and choose to live a free life in the sunlight. You two are only the beginning- many others will follow."

Her knight offered her his neck as he realized she was weak and needed to feed. She took what was offered in gratitude. Samantha watched as her sister took strong pulls of her mate's blood. This was family and she felt complete, knowing her sister was here.

Samiyah thanked him and continued, "I am asking you to please join me in this fight that will decide our future. I ask you to help the Black Knight defeat our family and give us all freedom and the life of my future mate, please?"

John's face became very serious as he asked, "Have they taken the Warrior Queen yet?"

"No," she responded.

"Then there is a chance that he will protect her until the birth. After the birth, only Queen Diva's blood will kill the infant- so he will be safe," he informed.

Queen Samiyah explained to her sister that was not informed of this, "When the baby immortal is in the mother's womb, it is protected by her blood. When she goes into labor, her blood becomes weak so the child can be birthed- that is when they can easily take the life of the baby. Once the baby takes its first breath, its blood strengthens it and it becomes immortal."

He completed the plan, "What they plan to do is kidnap the Warrior Queen and hold her until she goes into labor, then they will kill the baby and she will return to her mate- the Black Knight."

Samantha gasped in horror and then straightened, looking them both in the eye, "The Black Knight will never allow it. I have seen him protect his family- he'll destroy everything in his path if they take her."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Here it is! I didn't think I'd be able to put up a new chapter until after the weekend, but ~HOORAY!~ I did it! I won't be able to put up anything new until Monday or Tuesday- sorry. **** Blame my boss for that. Anyways- HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

Saya and Hagi joined the family for breakfast. Hagi had to help Saya down the stairs as her belly seemed to be taking over her small body. She was now on her 10th month of pregnancy and Julia felt it would be another month before the baby would be born. Saya was afraid of the idea of labor and birth, knowing it would be quite painful, but her beloved Hagi would be there, so she had nothing to fear.

They noticed that almost all the women were here and the men were in the kitchen with Claudia. He heard his sister in the kitchen and excused himself to see what had the group in hysterical laughter. She was standing by the stove, flipping bacon as Kai and Lewis worked on eggs and pancakes. David was fidgeting with the coffee machine- desperately needing his morning caffeine fix. Joel was correcting his hands and offering the grouchy man a some much needed help. But soon frustrated, David cursed and watched as Joel deftly plugged the machine in and poured water in the top. Soon, steaming hot coffee came pouring into the carafe below the spout. David scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay! Okay!" Claudia laughed, "I got one worse than the 12 inch pianist!" She laughed and then continued as all eyes went to her. "There was this business man that was traveling through the country and he was really tired. He stopped by a dairy farm to see if the farmer would let him sleep in the barn."

Hagi groaned as he realized she was telling jokes again. He didn't remember this one and decided that maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"The old farmer says, "Sure, but just be careful of the three holes. Don't stick your…" she began.

"Claudia!" Hagi shouted wide-eyed before she could finish, suddenly remembering the punch line.

Kai and Lewis groaned as they noticed the wet blanket had returned. Kai grumbled, "I'll get him back there with the women and you can finish the joke." Kai came up to him and motioned for him to go back in the dining room with the women.

Saya chuckled as she saw Kai practically push Hagi back into the dining room.

Dejected, Hagi sat next to her. He then noticed his mug with his favorite tea was sitting in front of her, so he didn't feel to bad about being kicked out. While he took a long drink, she kissed his cheek and made a mock pouting voice, "What's the matter? Did they kick you out of the guy's circle again?"

Hagi played along with her antics, "Yes." He heard her giggle as he gave her a sad puppy look.

"Was Claudia telling jokes?" she laughed.

He sipped his tea as he waited to steal a piece of her toast. "Yes."

Saya suddenly lost interest in the game and asked, "Oo, which joke? Was it the man in the freezer or the laughing horse?"

He cringed, "The business man and the dairy farm."

She squealed, "That one is so funny! Has she told it to you?" His cringe told her the answer was yes. Saya laughed as soon as she heard a collective groan come from the kitchen full of men. Kaori, having heard the joke from Saya also joined in with her laughter.

"What was _that_ about?" Hibiki asked as she fed the curly haired toddler, Natalie.

"Trust me," Hagi responded, "you don't want to know." He leaned into his wife's sympathetic embrace as he smiled at her.

The bell above the door rang as Mao and Okimura entered the pub with Hanna. Mao teased, "Would you look at that," she motioned to Hagi and Saya before continuing, "They're just too adorable!" There went the camera again. Hagi groaned as the camera flash left spots dancing in his eyes.

Hagi rubbed his eyes before he turned them to the woman and gave a glare without moving. Saya began eating as Kai delivered a towering plate to her and then the twins. Lewis, David, and Joel delivered plates to the rest of the crowd before they noticed the new group and smiled.

Lulu came down the stairs dragging the red faced, angry George with her. She sat him down in a booth and sandwiched him between her and the wall. Hagi noticed the way she roughly handled the boy and knew how out of character it was for Lulu to be so angry.

He came and sat across from the two as he cringed when Mao passed the infamous photo of him sitting in front of Saya's bedroom door 6 years ago on their wedding day. He had seen the photo on Mao's facebook page with the caption: "So madly in love with her, Hagi sat the entire night outside her bedroom door wanting to get in."

He remembered groaning as Saya gushed at how cute it was. He was in a white dress shirt with his grey slacks, sitting like a little kid with his knees curled into his chest. He was tracing his hand over the door with a sad puppy look on his face. He hated being separated from her.

Shaking off the memory, Hagi asked, "What is going on, Lulu?"

She looked around her and then responded in a whisper, "If you tell, Kai'll kill him."

Hagi raised an eyebrow as he noticed the angry boy was sporting a black eye behind the hand he leaned against. "What happened?" he asked the brooding boy.

He turned away and grumbled. Hagi understood him but demanded the boy repeat himself. "I got in a fight, okay?" he answered angrily.

Hagi sat back and folded his arms before glaring down his nephew, "Not okay. Why did you get in a fight?"

"The asshole…" he began but stopped when he heard the stoic man clear his throat. "He," the boy corrected, "took away my Gameboy."

Lulu elbowed the boy and commanded, "Tell him _who_ took away your Gameboy, George."

He grumbled, "Mr. Xin, the Chinese…"

Hagi was outraged but held his anger in check, "So you are telling me that you got into a fight- with your teacher?"

"No," he answered smartly, earning him another sharp elbow to the ribs. "Well, yeah. It started with him and then some other boys joined in and I got beat up."

"So you _started_ a fight with your teacher?"

The boy nodded as Hagi shook his head. His blue eyes met Lulu's green and they exchanged knowing glances. Hagi went to Saya and explained the situation before he returned to the pair, he and Lulu escorted the boy outside for a long overdue talk.

Saya knew her brother better than anyone and decided to tell him.

"That little…" Kai growled as he hit the wall. He then wondered how Lulu got wind of this before he did.

"Calm down, Kai," Saya requested, "Hagi and Lulu are having a talk with him right now. I think they can really help."

Kai groaned, "He's only 10 years old! How can he be this much trouble when he isn't even in high school yet?"

"Kai," Saya reassured, "you know Hagi will straighten him out. Hagi's good with kids." She smiled as a memory of a younger David wiping the ship's deck with a teenage Kai. "If that doesn't work, we could get David to take care of George the way he took care of you." She nudged him playfully.

Kai's smile left his face as soon as it showed up. He responded, "Maybe it's time for me to teach the boy that lesson myself."

She touched Kai's arm and pleaded, "Please, Kai, let Hagi talk to him. Maybe he will reach him." Kai rubbed his hands through his red spikes, messing them up even more. His serious look turned to Saya. "One week," he warned. "After that, I pound the boy to oblivion if he messes up again."

Lulu and Hagi returned with the boy. He headed up to his room and didn't come down for a long time. Kaori was torn, she wanted to comfort her boy, but she was furious that he would actually start a fight with a teacher. She opted to sit and talk with Saya and Mao. It always brought a smile to her face when she spent time with Saya, she was so amazingly strong, yet incredibly innocent.

Hagi was always an enigma, he was so protective and when he felt Saya was in danger, he would become very serious and seemed very scary to her. Then there were the moments when he would smile and laugh with her and everyone else. The impossibly handsome man would follow her around like she was a light in the darkness. He admitted that she was his reason for being and it made her wonder what he would do if he lost her.

As if he heard her thoughts, the tall man showed up beside them. He looked the same as he did the night of the party when they all said goodbye to Mr. Myagusuku and each other. The only thing missing was the cello case that was always on his back. He played almost every day on the beach or the roof, but he didn't carry it with him all the time now. He smiled- another thing he never did back then.

"Saya we have an appointment with Julia," he informed as he reached to help her up.

She came to her feet and surprised him when she asked, "Do you think we could walk there, Hagi? It's so nice outside and the clinic isn't very far."

He smiled indulgently and nodded before he headed to the bedroom saying, "I will only be a moment."

She noticed he returned and didn't have anything in his hands and gave a questioning look. He responded, "I decided to take my daggers, just in case."

The walk to the clinic was beautiful. The weather was not as cold as it usually was for winter, but she wore a jacket to protect her from the wind that was gusting through the trees. She felt Hagi's warm hand holding hers and blushed as she looked away. It still amazed her that when she looked at him, it caused her to blush. He was still the same man she knew for almost 2 centuries, but she discovered that the one luxury she never permitted in her life was the love he gave her now and she had needed for so long without knowing.

He smiled at her and didn't wonder about the sudden blush. She had done this before and one time, he asked her about it. She answered him, "Sometimes I feel overwhelmed that you love me so much is all. I wonder why I couldn't see just how much I love you, too." Soon there would be 3 of them instead of 2.

They entered the clinic and found Julia was already waiting for them. Saya watched Julia as she examined her large belly that shuddered with a series of hard kicks. "He's certainly a fighter," Julia observed. Saya noticed the silver strands of hair amid the blonde and the small lines that formed in the corners of her eyes and around her mouth. Her aging didn't make her look any less attractive, just more mature. Saya wondered what she would look like if she were to age.

"Yes he is," Saya agreed as her hands moved over the spot that the baby seem to enjoy tormenting with his feet.

"He hasn't turned yet, but it's still early. He has another month, at least," Julia responded. She turned her gaze to the nurse that came in. She motioned for Hagi to sit down and ordered the nurse, "Make certain that Saya is given one, too."

After the nurse finished setting Hagi up with an IV blood drip, she left to get Saya's. Julia asked, "How often do you feed from Hagi?"

"Every day now- sometimes twice a day," she answered.

Julia nodded and responded, "That's to be expected. Does his blood seem to curb the nausea?"

"Yes, it does," Saya answered as she fiddled with her shirt. She was surprised when Hagi asked a question. She turned to look at him as he asked the question that had been bugging her for a while now.

"Why is it that Saya actually looks pregnant while Diva barely looked pregnant?"

Julia answered with a small smile, "You haven't read through all of Amshel notes yet." She waited to make certain they both shook their heads. "I suppose it is a lot to take in when you don't understand the scientific terms," she mused. "Amshel decided that Diva needed to maintain a certain 'public image'. Being a 15-year-old opera star, she had many people watching her. Can you imagine what would've happened if the media got wind of a 15-year old star that lived among nothing but men getting pregnant?"

Saya responded, "That would not make her look very good, I guess."

Julia nodded and then continued, "She used her powers to disguise her weight gain as long as she could. When the babies had developed enough to be born, Amshel performed a cesarean section and removed the cocoons." She had already explained that because of the healing powers a chiropteran possesses, they can sustain a lot of damage and regenerate quickly without concern for the mother or babies- so long as the mother is well fed.

Saya nodded and then smiled at Hagi, "I guess I'll need to feed from you more before the time comes."

He responded with a smile to her. He knew it would be this way and was grateful for it. He wanted to be useful to Saya during her pregnancy. Every part of his body hummed with anticipation. Hagi was eager for their son to be born. It was one thing to hear the heartbeat and to feel him move in his mother's womb, but a world apart from holding the baby in his arms.

After a few more exams and a second unit of blood for Hagi, the pair headed back to Omoro. The restaurant was bustling with activity while Hagi and Saya went into the kitchen. Saya sat at the prep table while Hagi made her a sandwich and warmed up a bit of soup that was left from last night.

Hibiki and Kanade ran into the kitchen and began their begging, "Aunt Saya, are you coming to my game?" Kanade started.

"No, you have to come to the recital- I'm singing that song that Dad says sounds like something from a really old romance movie and then we get to perform _Macbeth_! Please?" Hibiki interjected.

Hagi silenced them both with a serious look as he noticed Saya give a wide yawn. He told them, "Aunt Saya is tired and needs to rest. There will be other concerts and games when the baby is born."

They whined as Hagi shooed them from the kitchen so that Saya could eat in peace. As it was, she fell asleep in the middle of a bite of her sandwich, which caused Kai to snort in laughter as he entered the kitchen. He informed Hagi that most of his children had some program or sport thing they had to be involved in as tonight was the start of Christmas break. The adults were all splitting up so that each kid would have someone there to watch them.

"You think you and Saya will be okay- by yourselves?" Kai asked as he noticed Hagi seemed to be concerned.

He nodded as he took the half-eaten sandwich from Saya and put it in the fridge for later. When he turned to Kai he gave a half-hearted smile, "We will be fine. I suppose with her time soon approaching, I may be…"

"Nervous?" Kai finished. He chuckled before he cupped Hagi's shoulder with words of encouragement, "Each guy here went through it, except Lewis, and all of us were _not _nervous- we were scared to death!" He laughed as Hagi gave a small smile at the thought of how _dis_couraging that was. "Don't worry, Hagi. Saya's a tough one- she'll get through it just fine and so will the baby. Just do me one favor?"

Hagi raised his eyebrows at Kai's question.

"Try not to faint, Pretty Boy." Kai took off in a full run as Hagi playfully swat at him.

Kai was at the stairs when he heard Hagi call after him, "I told you not to call me that!"

Hagi carried Saya to the stairs and looked around through the bustle of activity- something felt wrong. Security was outside and the cameras were watching their surroundings. Hagi carried his beloved wife up the stairs and placed her in the bed gently. He stretched out beside her as he heard the family call to him, "See you later, Uncle Hagi and Aunt Saya."

Just out of range from the cameras, two men came together on the street. One wore a silver-blue modern suit that went beautifully with his long platinum hair and the other wore a red 17th century suit and a scar.

The silver asked the red, "Are you certain we should strike now?"

"They are alone," the red replied.

"We only have one chance at this, I hope you are right," commented the silver.

"The odds are, at last, in our favor. Gather the others, we strike at sunset," he commanded. "Make certain that her knight cannot reach her."

Hagi was reading Voltaire as Saya napped away. The room was peaceful… too peaceful. There was nothing moving outside- not even birdsong could be heard. His senses on high alert, Hagi jumped from the bed calling, "Saya!"

She began to groggily rub her eyes as he leapt for the cello case and leaned over, giving the educated Azure Knight the opportunity he was looking for.

Strong arms clad in a gold corded red sleeves grabbed hers and held her fast as her eyes opened wide in horror. A chevalier with long platinum hair snuck up on a bent over Hagi with a long needle. She screamed, "No! Hagi!"

Before he could even look up, he felt a needle enter his back and it felt like ice was spreading through his body. He fell to the floor in a heap, but he remained painfully aware of what went on around him. He watched helplessly as the First Knight of Queen Aksaya and three other knights held Saya as she fought hard against her captors to reach her husband. She screamed for him as tears filled her eyes, but a needle was injected into her arm and he watched through a blur of tears as she lost consciousness. Her ear splitting screams stopped, but Hagi's screams just began.

He called out as he fought through the numbing effect of the drug. He staggered on his feet and began to slash at everything with the katana he managed to retrieve before he was attacked. Blood spilled and he heard confused shouts, but all he could manage was to keep fighting as he demanded, "Give her to me! She is MINE!"

The knights were shocked and confused as they tried to fight off the unbelievable onslaught from a man that should not even be able to move his head. The First Knight of Queen Aksaya finally came between him and the body of the knight that Hagi just decapitated and with one swift movement, Hagi was knocked into a wall.

The First Knight looked at the body of the slain knight sadly, as he took the sword from Hagi, who was now unable to move anything below his chest. He commented, "I am truly sorry for the loss of your brother, Knights of the Azure Queen Ambrosia." They all bowed reverently at the bloody, headless corpse clad in a navy suit, similar to the one Hagi wore at the Zoo.

Saya may have been unconscious, but tears still fell from her eyes in a constant drip as she mouthed his name. Hagi reached for her as he cried out to her. He finally turned his gaze to the First Knight and pleaded, "Please, don't do this. Just leave her alone- leave _us _alone."

The First Knight answered in a commanding voice, "By order of The True Immortal Queen, The Red Queen Aksaya, the Warrior Queen has been taken into the care of the Immortal Court and is to face punishment for disobedience to her Majesty and treason to her own kind. Her sentence is to remain in the care of the Red Queen Chitose until she goes into labor and the child will be killed. After the death is confirmed, we will return your queen to you, First Knight of the Warrior Queen Saya."

Hagi screamed and called out to Saya, "Please wake up, Saya!" He began to reach again and was starting to move a bit more.

The knights began to move further away. The injection was supposed to completely immobilize a knight for 12 hours- it seemed to hardly phase the knight that he'd had a double injection of the stuff. The First Knight came closer and added, "I do not wish to do this to you, but you were warned. Now you have to pay the price. Be grateful that it is not _her _life Queen Aksaya wishes to take."

Angered to the point of rage, Hagi slashed a transformed claw and caught the First Knight's left cheek, four deep gashes began to knit back together as the knight looked in his steel blue eyes. This time, he could see them go a deep grey and flashes of anger were building. The storm at sea. Hagi growled a warning, "If you want a war, I will give you a war! I did not want bloodshed, but peace. You may take her now," he sneered, "but I will return for her. Just know, the next time you carry someone off- it will be the ones you know. They _will_ all die if Saya and my son are not returned to me unharmed."

The steel glare was unnerving, coming from a man that was always so calm. The First Knight held his composure as he felt as if his knees would go out. He warned Queen Aksaya about this one, but she was determined to keep the ways of her ancestors. The First Knight bowed as the others left with Saya. He left with an apology, "I am truly sorry it has to be this way, Black Knight."

Hagi was left alone, to wait for the drug to wear off. The family would come home to a bloody room, a corpse, an immobile and distraught Hagi, and no Saya.


	12. Chapter 12

Saya's eyes opened to complete darkness. She felt panic rising within her as she reached out and felt nothing. There was a soft, smooth surface below her. She was certain she wasn't in her cocoon and she wondered where Hagi was.

Suddenly she remembered… _a man wearing a silver blue suit and long platinum snuck up behind Hagi as he was hunched over near the cello case. The man inserted the needle carefully and injected the fluid as she was held fast by a pair of arms. There were chevaliers everywhere- to the right, 3 and to the left 4. They were in defensive posture, but none carried any weapons, save the needle the silver one just injected her Hagi with. She screamed through a veil of tears as she knew they were hopelessly outnumbered, "HAGIII!"_

_He slumped to the floor, but he was calling to her, even as she felt the prick to her own arm and the world went dark. She could hear him calling to her and crying her name. One with a gravelly voice informed Hagi that Saya was being _arrested_ and would be held for her crimes in the care of the Red Queen Chitose- her own aunt. Their baby would be killed._

As if to alert his mother to his presence, the baby gave a strong kick to her naval. Tears fell as she placed her hand over her large belly and felt the series of kicks that followed. "I won't let them hurt you," she informed the unborn child. "You are _our_ son and we will fight _anyone_ that threatens you."

Saya, the Warrior Queen was enraged. She rose from the bed as her eyes glowed in the light-less room. It revealed stone walls, a dresser, a door, and no windows. She cried out in a commanding voice, "Who's out there? I demand that you show yourself!"

When she didn't hear a response, she waited. Hearing her husband's lament over losing her tore her heart, she had to return to Hagi. She sent him a thought of love, to let him know she was alright, but he continued to call to her. "Why can't he hear me?' she asked herself. She then screamed, "LET ME OUT! RELEASE ME NOW!" She found the door and began pounding on it. She turned the knob and found it locked- figures! "LET ME OUT!"

She finally heard footsteps and grabbed the only thing that could be used as a weapon in the bare room- her shoe. Crouching into an attack posture by the doorknob, Saya waited while the door was unlocked and opened.

Light came in along with a tall figure. She began her attack by slamming the sole of her shoe against his head. She bit his shoulder and began to drink out of habit and hunger. She had become accustomed to drinking from Hagi. The man cradled her, similar to the way Hagi did, and carried her to the bed. He sat her in his lap as she fed from him. Tears fell from her eyes as she caught the scent in her nose- amber and earth. This chevalier was not her Hagi.

"Release me," she sobbed as she pulled away from him onto the bed.

He responded, "I do not have the power to release you, even if I wanted to. You are the prisoner of the First Queen Aksaya and are currently in the care of the Red Queen Chitose. I am the Third Knight of the Queen Alcinda and was sent to still your cries."

"Turn on the light, please," she requested. The knight did as he was commanded and returned with a lamp. It lightened the room and allowed her to see his face. He had the smooth features that reminded her of Samiyah's knight. His hair was the same length as Hagi's, but brown and straight. His face was a bit darker, too. When he stood, she noticed he was shorter than she thought, possibly a few inches shy of 6 foot- no wonder she could hit him in the head without jumping. "Please, tell me why you can't let me go?"

"I am only a knight. I can only do as my queen or the First Queen commands," he replied as he looked at her and wondered at her ignorance. He knew from the times that he watched over her in her sleep that the Warrior Queen lived among humans and didn't understand the customs of her kind. But this was strange to the knight. He had always lived among the immortals and his family belonged to them and served them for as long as he could remember. His brother's descendants were still among the servants- a few were knights themselves. He did not understand the world of sunlight and humanity and this queen lived among them- as if they were family! The blood in his veins kept his mouth shut as his mind burned with questions and an insatiable curiosity.

"How do you live in this world of darkness?" she asked the knight. She watched as the knight explained the story. It was fascinating to hear it from a knight's point of view.

"My family has always served the immortal queens. I suppose I am simply accustomed to it. Queen Ambrosia had chosen the man she wanted to mate and I was hoping to become the chosen of Queen Alcinda. Instead, I was chosen as a guardian knight and I remain so until this day. My hope is that Queen Ambrosia choses to have more daughters and I will be of use as a mate."

"Won't you die? Hagi told me that a knight can't resist the need to feed when he first mates an immortal queen."

"No," he responded, "as you know, a queen's blood becomes inert when she gives birth the first time. If a queen chooses to mate again and there is a chevalier of her sister that still lives, she can conceive and bear children again. These girls are not really queens as their blood has no power, but they do need blood to live and can transform. The practice is old and none of the surviving queens have tried it but it could still be done."

Just then, the door opened and Saya was face to face with a perfect copy of herself in England at Glay's house. The woman wore a short purple gown and her hair was chopped short- like a man's haircut. She stood before Saya and announced, "I am the Red Queen Chitose, your blood related aunt."

Hagi played out his emotions as the tide roared in the oncoming storm. He could see the swells outlined by the grey and charcoal clouds that gave an ominous warning, the same as the one that thundered in his eyes. No amount of playing would soothe him- only she could calm him now. The chevalier had little tolerance for anything or anyone right now. His mind had narrowed to a pinpoint on one mission- _FIND SAYA AND DESTROY EVERYTHING. _

Hibiki and Kanade suggested he cool off by playing on the beach as they both held him down during his fit of rage. It took 6 hours for the drug to wear off, and when it did… Hagi began to wreak havoc on the corpse in front of him and then went to destroy the useless cameras and anything else he felt was completely useless. When he turned his rage on himself, the twins felt it had to stop. They began to pin him to the sand on the beach, but he was too amazingly strong. He easily overpowered them and took off, the wind he left in his wake kicked up a torrent of sand, temporarily blinding them.

They wiped their eyes and finally were able to see that he hadn't gone far. He was in the midst of a fierce battle with a strange form. They had heard of chiropterans, but never saw one in its true form. The beast had an elongated head and a bluish-grey slender body. Its arms were long and resembled those of a praying mantis. The creature matched their enraged uncle blow for blow until he was ultimately pinned to the ground.

The twins came to his side and heard him growl, "NATHAN!" Hagi had a menacing look on his face, his lips pulled back revealing the sharp elongating fangs. His rage was evident as his eyes glowed red as he freed an arm and pulled back the chiropteran appendage, ready to strike.

The creature's voice was unearthly, yet soothing as it responded and they saw a tear leave its red eye, "I am sorry, Hagi. I hoped to arrive sooner and help you but the weather detained me." It pinned the clawed arm to the ground, causing an angry, pain-filled howl to leave the darkly clad man.

Hagi was still fighting him, but Nathan held him fast. Hagi brought his leg up to kick, but was held back when he heard a familiar voice call out, completely desperate to calm her brother, "Please, Hagi, I know you're angry, but you need to calm down." Claudia had run after her brother as soon as he began his tirade. Being only a human, she wasn't nearly as fast, but she was still strong and was able to make the run from Omoro to the beach. He turned to see her concerned face.

"She is right," the creature agreed. "You told me once that if you let your emotions control you in battle, you will lose. You will need all your control in the battle that you'll be fighting soon."

Hagi finally allowed his breathing to slow. Finally calming himself enough to think rather than act, he sat up beside Nathan as he transformed back into the frilly blonde that everyone recognized. Hagi asked, "Where is she?"

"Hagi," Nathan calmly responded, "you are not ready to find her and start this war. You have to find that hidden power Queen Samiyah and Queen Samantha are always talking about."

Hagi was indeed surprised to see Nathan being so sincere. The man was always joking around and getting under people's skin. "I have to find her now. If I die, I die to save her and my son."

Nathan shook his head. "Hagi, you have 2 months to train and to push yourself beyond your limits. Saya has that long before her labor begins. I suggest you use me to your benefit."

Hagi scrunched his brow and tackled the first part of that comment, "How do you know how long she has?"

Nathan extended his arms dramatically and explained, "I have midwifed many chiropteran queens. There's a hormone released that triggers labor." He tapped his nose and informed, "I can smell it. Besides, Saya is not nearly as close as you think to her time."

Hagi nodded in understanding, but the frown and angry look remained. He moved on to the next part, "What did you mean by the comment, 'Use me to your benefit?'"

The ridiculous girl-man returned and put his frilly arm around Hagi's shoulders, "Well, Mister Black Knight, next to you." He poked a finger to his cheek, "I am the strongest chevalier. But I think the order should be reversed shortly, once I kick your ass."

Hagi easily turned out from the embrace and came to his feet, "I don't care who is stronger. All that matters is the safe return of my wife and son." He came into fighting stance and awaited an attack from the opposing chevalier.

"Hagi," Claudia warned, "Shouldn't you rest up a bit? I mean you just began to move again and now you want to fight?" She was now standing between Nathan and Hagi. "I think you need a break, Big Brother." There was concern in her eyes as well as sadness.

"You know, Hagi," Nathan added, "she's right. Your fight with the drug and the security cameras and random buildings has taken a lot out of you. Maybe it would be best if you rest up." He looked Hagi over with a keen eye. His suit was torn and he looked pale- even for him. The drug was still making him weak, Nathan knew, he would never have been able to hold Hagi down of he was at full strength.

Hagi had agreed and here he was, playing his emotions out to the stormy sea. Nathan had gone back to Omoro to see his nieces. Hagi didn't notice Claudia come up behind him as he called out to his wife. She wondered how she could get her brother to let out those raw emotions. It was always the problem she had. Her mother was the one that could get the man to pour his heart out. _She_ was the one that helped him to find inner strength, even when he thought it was gone.

Kai and Joel arrived on the scene. David was at Omoro with Lewis and Lulu, doing damage control and Joel became concerned when Claudia took off after Hagi. Kai reassured Joel that Hagi would never hurt Claudia, but Joel remained nervous- he'd never seen Hagi that angry. The two watched the scene from the rocks as Claudia slowly approached the stoic man. He was playing his cello and stopped in the middle of the piece. His head went back as he let out a drawn out cry to Saya. The ground shook with his call.

Claudia placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to regard her and then turned back to the ocean. "Hagi, I know you blame yourself for this, but it isn't true. They were watching you every minute- every second. They would've got her sooner or later."

He turned further and furrowed his brows as he spat, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

She looked down and responded, "No." She then let a tear fall as she spoke plainly, "I just don't want you to blame yourself the way I did." She let her tears fall as she informed, "I blamed myself for Gary leaving. I blamed myself for Serenity's death." He turned to her as she informed through her sobs, "I even blamed myself for your coma. If I were stronger, someone at the ranch would have noticed you were ill rather than my suicide attempts. I don't want you to lose your mind the way I did."

When he moved to her, she put her hand up and commanded, "Don't!" She then added, "Don't feel sorry for me, I get it now. Life throws curve balls and you have 2 choices- you either get hit or try to hit it first." She placed her hands around his face and asked, "What are you going to do, Big Brother?"

He responded seriously, "I am going to knock this one out of the park."

"Yes you are!" she smiled. "You are the strongest, most amazing chevalier I've ever seen- and you _will_ get her and your son back."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm the only chevalier you've ever seen."

"Nathan…"

They both looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Meh, he doesn't count." It brought on a fit of laughter from Claudia and a chuckle from Hagi.

Joel smiled as he watched his wife lean against the stoic chevalier's shoulder. Kai commented, "Well, it looks like the amazing Claudia strikes again. Everything is under control here, I'm heading back to Omoro to have a talk with Nathan- you?"

Joel waved a hand and commented, "I think I will walk back with them. It is a beautiful night."

Kai furrowed his brows and informed, "There's a storm coming! How the hell does that make it a beautiful night?"

Joel just smiled as Kai shook his head and got back into the car. While the old van drove off into the night, Joel watched Claudia and Hagi.

The waves were rising closer to the rocks where they were seated. Hagi had put his cello away and sighed as he looked into the gloomy weather. He heard Claudia ask, "Do you miss her?" He nodded and looked down.

She asked, "Is there anything I could do to help you feel better? Make some tea or something?"

A tear left his eye and he said, "You can't bring her back, can you?"

She shook her head she looked down as she commented, "I wish with all my heart that I could, Hagi. This is so unfair. You finally have everything you want and it's being snatched away."

Her eyes were still on the waves that crashed against the stones under her feet and didn't notice another tear left his eye as he nodded sadly.

"Mom would say, 'What will be will be'- remember?" Claudia mused. "Saya calls it- Nan-kuru…" she furrowed her brows as she tried to remember the phrase.

Hagi corrected, "Nankurunaisa."

"Yeah," she agreed without looking up. "In this case, I don't want to let things be, but… it just sucks. Now you have to train without her and Omoro won't be the same until she's back." She then turned to him, "_You're _not the same without her." She was surprised to see his tear streaked face. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into her shoulder.

"What if I cannot rescue her before…" his voice broke and he couldn't finish. He shuddered with sobs as he released all the pain and anger he felt. His beloved, his reason for being was taken from him. The son he never dared to dream of would be ripped out their lives before he had chance to live himself. He was torn into pieces as he pulled back and cried for her again.

Claudia watched through the tears that fell as Hagi cried out in a broken sob. Tears were flowing from his eyes in a way she'd never seen before. She had never seen him let go and cry like this. She finally caught his gaze and reassured through her tears, "You will get her back, Hagi. There is no question in my mind at all. You will move heaven and earth to get what you want… and you want her and your son." Her hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her, "You will bring her back while your son is still in her belly. She will give birth while holding your hand- the way it's supposed to be."

His eyebrows furrowed in disbelief as he asked with a broken voice, "How can you be so certain?"

She looked into his eyes intently as she furrowed her brows. Her voice was even and beyond certain as she informed him, "I know _you_, Big Brother. That's all there is to it."

Saya shuddered with a sob and tears began to flow. She couldn't reach him, but she felt him. He was calling to her and now he was crying for her. Every part of her was trying to reach him. She began to stand and walk out the door. She was held by strong arms, but kept moving. It took 10 knights and her aunt to finally hold her down. She screamed out as loud as she could for him. Oh, how she wanted to reach out to him- just to touch him and let him know she was alive.

The Azure Queen Samiyah arrived in a flowing blue gown. Her eyes glowed as she spoke, "As long as he calls for her, she will not stop attempting to reach him. She can hear him, even through the tons of rock that we are under. He _will_ find her."

"Queen Samiyah," Saya cried, "Tell them to let me go!" Saya pleaded, "I can't live without him."

She smiled as she came to the Warrior Queen. She motioned for them to release her as she informed, "There is no escape, Saya. You must wait for the Black Knight to rescue you."

Saya sobbed and then threw her head back and screamed out, "HAGIII!" She knew that if he could hear her, he would be right by her side, but he couldn't hear her. Saya then fell back into the arms of two of the knights that were holding her down a moment ago. Samiyah followed the two knights that carried the Warrior Queen back to her bed. Queen Chitose slowed her steps and joined her. Samiyah asked, "Do you believe it now?"

"Indeed. All of us could barely contain her and she kept on going like we were nothing but dust clinging to her clothes," Queen Chitose answered. "And her Knight! I can feel and hear his call as if he was standing right here. Is he really as strong as the Knights claim?"

"My Sister Queen says that he is, but I have not seen it myself. I do know that when you come within a few miles of him, you can hear his song even when he isn't playing the cello. You can feel a vibration in the air, too," she informed.

The Red Queen nodded and then she looked up as the knights laid her in the bed. "How is your sister?"

"She and my knight are happy. They have their daughters and each other and they walk in the sunshine," she responded. "We will all soon have that choice, Queen Chitose."

"I hope you are right. I really don't like the idea of going against The First Queen, but I think we all should be allowed to live in our own way. Humans no longer hunt us and I would like to see the day when we could live among them- like the way the Warrior Queen and her Knight do," she informed.

When the two queens arrived in the room, Saya was weeping into the pillow as the knights all left the queens together. The Azure Queen Samiyah touched Saya's shoulder as she informed, "Your knight has a great deal of help. He will come for you. I know this is hard for you both, but you must calm yourself. Your agitation will only cause the baby to be stressed. Believe me, I don't want that any more than you."

Saya gave her a narrow eyed look and asked, "Why would you care what happens to me- or my son. You and all the others here want him dead."

"That's where you're wrong, Warrior Queen," Queen Chitose interrupted. "The youngest generations are on your side. They wish to join the world of sunshine and humanity, the way you and your knight have. The way Queen Diva's twins have. We want our freedom and the new prophecy reveals that it will soon come to pass." At her next words she looked ashamed, "U-unfortunately, they are afraid and need a leader to rally them."

Queen Samiyah bowed her head and gathered the courage to speak the new prophecy without her sister. Her gaze came up in a blue glow as she spoke in an ancient language. Queen Chitose stilled Saya with an upturned hand, "She will translate in a minute."

The Azure Seer Queen spoke beautifully and the words flowed from her mouth like silk, but Saya could sense the words she spoke were edged with broken glass. She could feel it- it was about her son. Her hand moved instinctively over her belly as the queen came to the end and then translated.

_The Black Knight and The Warrior Queen will bring forth a son. _

_He will be a mix of man and immortal_

_He will be a leader of the world of light and darkness_

_His words will bring understanding and peace to all that hear_

_The First Immortal King of Purple will enforce the peace his father demanded_

_And he shall join with a Seer Queen out of love_

_They will bring forth the first generation of True Seer Queens_

_Together, they will bring forth a new era of peace _

_Immortals will live in the sun._

Saya stared wide-eyed. She finally spoke, "My son will- will do all th-that?"

"Not if Queen Aksaya has her way," Chitose informed. "She still believes humans are a threat and refuses to be swayed. She thinks she is protecting us by destroying your son."

Saya let a tear fall and answered, "Hagi won't allow that. Can't you feel how angry he is already? Please, just let me go."

"We can feel him. He is indeed powerful," Chitose agreed. "I wish I could release you, but I am not the one in charge- you'll meet her soon." Her eyes softened as she looked at her niece, "I wish I could let you go, Saya. I really wish we could have met differently. I wanted to meet my niece for so long. I wanted to see the piece of my sister that was still living."

In another room, decorated in gold and crimson, the angry red-eyed queen growled to a servant, "What is that _infernal_ racket? Why can they not calm the Warrior Queen's cries?"

The servant bowed several times as he reassured that he would find what the issues were, but was stilled when her First Knight arrived. He placed a hand in the air, informing the servant to stay. He bowed, crossing his arm over his chest as he addressed his queen formally.

She interrupted, "Oh, get on with it already!" The red queen fell into her oversized throne in an obviously irritable mood.

"That noise is from the Warrior Queen's First Knight. He is calling to her," the knight informed as he stayed in his prostrate position.

She waved and uttered, "Nonsense, we are under the ground by nearly a mile. No knight could penetrate these walls!"

The knight ignored her disbelief and continued, "It is why she is screaming and causing a fuss- she is responding to the call of her mate and knight."

"Impossible!" the queen became irate. Her hand transformed into a claw and pushed her knight up against the wall by his throat.

He managed to barely get out the words, "See for yourself if you do not believe me." He motioned to the door. She knew he meant for her to go outside her quarters and find her way to the Red Queen Chitose's quarters and speak to the Warrior Queen herself.

**A/N Intense, huh? Well, I'd like to take this time to say I just love all the reviews and favorites- you guys are awesome! Please review and all that stuff. I will try to update soon- it's always hard to pull away from work this time of year.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks to you all for reading this crazy long story I have going here. Only a few more chapters to go now! A big big thanks to my wonderful friend Natalie Dumas for the artwork that is being put up with my stories! And, of course, lots of thank yous to all my reviewers and followers- you make my day!**

Claudia watched as her brother slashed at the blonde producer turned actor and photographer. Her mind never could seem to grasp how such a man could be an amazing fighter. He had answered her once on the subject, "It's a perfect disguise! No one would expect the gay man to be a warrior that could easily wipe the floor with them. Honestly, people are so superficial these days!" Her eyes followed the movements of the pair, colorless versus colorful. It was like watching daylight war with death. Hagi always wore such dark and drab colors, but Claudia had realized now that it simply suited him. He looked strange in vibrant colors. Her little Natalie climbed into her lap and watched as the two chevaliers moved on to the next level in their strength. Both disappeared only to reappear a few feet away, clashing at each juncture. The small curly head turned to reveal Joel's blue eyes and asked, "Why Uh-kle Ha-di fight?"

Claudia kept her gaze on the clashing chevaliers and answered, "They're just practicing, Honey. Uncle Hagi and this man have to go get Auntie Saya."

"Auntie Saya have baby?" she asked with a beautiful grin and shining eyes.

Claudia looked down at her and smiled, "Yes, Baby-doll, she's having a baby."

Hagi trained with Nathan every day for the next month and then followed up by training with Hibiki and Kanade. He was stronger now, but he did not care about strength, he just had to get Saya back. He would pin Nathan down and growl, "Where is she?"- only to have the ridiculous chevalier reprimand him for biting off more than he could chew. Hagi would snarl at him and threaten to go off alone.

Hibiki and Kanade would calm him and tell him he was not ready for the fight he would be facing soon and to give it another day. They insisted they were coming to the fight, too. Hagi and Kai turned that idea down on numerous occasions- they were too young.

The twins felt every fiber of his being calling for her as they came to the roof. The earth around shook with his call to his queen. Hibiki came to his left while Kanade came to the right. Both of them spoke as one, "Uncle Hagi, she can't hear you right now. They have her underground." They noticed the tears that threatened in his eyes shining and Kanade reassured, "They cannot harm her now, only hold her. Since her blood protects the baby, he is safe. When she goes into labor, her blood will become weak in order to allow him to be born and the immortals will take his life. Aunt Saya will return unharmed."

His head turned to Kanade as his face fell into a frown and he responded, "I will not let them take our son's life!"

Kanade bit her lip as Hibiki responded, "Uncle Hagi, you are strong, but you still haven't tapped in to your hidden powers. You've suppressed them far too long."

He turned to her and asked, "How do I do that?"

She turned and disappeared in a blue streak, followed by her sister. Hagi followed behind, leaping easily after the pair. They came to the ocean and the girls sat on the beach, facing each other. They waited for Hagi to settle with them. Nathan stood nearby and signaled to Hagi that he'd keep watch.

The girls began to explain, starting with Kanade, "Your hidden power lies in your human side- the side you try to keep from remembering. It is a powerful gift you were born with. While our father could hear what couldn't be heard, you can see what cannot be seen as well. The other can wait until you've wrapped your mind around this first."

Hibiki continued, "Your grandmother had the same abilities as you, but for some reason, yours are amplified. No matter how hard you try to suppress it, Uncle Hagi, it will come out. The gift of the gypsy seers- you have to let go of those prejudices that were taught to you and embrace this power."

"Meditation, Uncle Hagi," Kanade finished, "is the key that unlocks the door. You need to concentrate on going past those boundaries your mind set up. We will guide you and your guardian is here, too."

Hibiki began, "Close your eyes and clear your mind."

Hagi did as he was told and the twins waited while Nathan watched on with a genuine smile on his face. He knew that Hagi was finally going to find the one thing he needed that would give him the advantage to win this war.

When Kanade noticed that Hagi's breathing evened out and felt the calmness that filled the air around him, she commanded, "Now concentrate as you breathe deeply. Think back to the dream you had while you were in your coma. It was a dream of those that died walking down a white corridor." She noticed his brows furrow. Her command sounded more like a mother convincing her child that the shadow that followed her around was no threat, "It's alright, Uncle Hagi. Let go."

He had trouble getting past a memory of Joel I scolding him about the silly talisman that he wore. It was to keep away evil spirits and illness. Joel I explained that modern science proved that all those things are just superstitions. He concentrated harder as he heard Kanade's words- _Let g_o.

The memory came back with crystal clarity. He was walking down the white hallway, or was it a room? Nothing was around him, nothing below or above as he sensed chevaliers approaching. He prepared for battle only to realize he had nothing to defend himself. His brows furrowed as he named the names of those he saw. It dawned on him, "Where is Riku? Where is my grandmother?"

Hibiki and Kanade smiled as they noticed he was speaking in a language they didn't know. He was calling to her- he was calling his guardian. Hibiki commanded, "Open your eyes."

His eyelids parted and a hand moved from his eyes. He saw Hibiki and Kanade, but behind them, was a more vibrant figure that he recognized easily as Riku. The boy smiled at Hagi and commented, "It took you long enough to see me, Brother. I'm the guardian of my daughters now and I've been watching you from a distance. Keep being strong, Hagi. You'll get Saya back, but you need to find the power that's hidden inside you. It's the only way to win."

A voice in a language he hadn't heard in a very long time spoke to him, "Hagi, I have missed you so." He turned and saw her. Her green eyes seemed like a spring meadow amid her light olive complexion. The bright beads of her necklaces fell over her white ruffled shirt.

Her hair blew in and otherworldly breeze as he breathed, "Grandmama!" They fell together in a warm embrace. The twins and Riku smiled as they looked on.

She commanded, "Look deep inside, Grandson. There is a great power that only you can wield. You must find the final piece now. You must accept what you are and see what has not yet come to pass- you must see the future."

He informed, "I see things in my dreams."

Hibiki answered, "Yes, but you must seek it in a waking state. Your dreams are influenced by the forces in your head- dreams, desires, and emotions. Visions are pure and free from these things because it's part of the meditation process to free your mind of all thought and emotion."

Another voice joined the group. When Hagi looked up, he saw Saya. She was wearing jeans and a red sweater, but it wasn't Saya. She wasn't pregnant. His eyes then roamed over to the man with brown hair and blue jeans with a blue shirt. He carried two babies- one on each arm. "Black Knight, we have come to help you to retrieve the Warrior Queen."

Hagi and the twins stood as they noticed the Saya look alike was smiling. The Red Queen Samantha now addressed the woman that was near Hagi, "I am happy to know that he can finally see you."

Hagi's grandmother's spirit nodded to her in appreciation. Only Hagi could hear what his grandmother's response was to the Red Queen Samantha- it caused his eyebrows to raise. _I am happy to meet the sister of the queen that will bear the True Seer Queens, my great-great granddaughters._

Before Hagi got a chance to ask what she meant, Hibiki commented to Kanade, "I guess we should tell him about the new prophecy."

Hagi's was curious but with Kanade's response, if he would have been in a chair, he'd have been on the edge of his seat. "It _does _concern his son."

The three women covered their mouths to hide the giggles that bubbled up at Hagi's reaction. It was subtle, but they could see the surprise that sparked in those oceanic eyes. They joined hands as Riku came behind the twins and placed a hand on each shoulder. Many others joined him, just as several queens joined each other behind Queen Samantha- all Diva or Saya look-a-likes. Hagi felt the hands of his grandmother on his shoulders. She informed him, "All generations have converged to see this prophecy through. It is time that we all put our differences aside in the name of peace. You are only the beginning of this, your children and your children's children will be the ones to live it out." Her whisper echoed in his mind, "I told you that you were special."

The queens' eyes glowed as they spoke as one in a language he didn't know. But he could comprehend the words. His son would be the one to cause the peace of chiropteran and man. He was the one that would bring peace in the world of the immortals. They finished speaking and turned to watch as Hagi stood still, staring straight ahead with his face a blank slate. His eyes glowed red. He felt Saya's heartbeat thunder as she thrashed around.

Saya was thrashing and screaming in the dark room. Her nightmares returned with a vengeance.

_She watched in horror as the blade was raised over her large belly. Her labor pains caused a groan of pain to issue from her throat as tears streaked her face. Hands and feet bound and blood weakened by labor, Saya was helpless to save the baby. She knew the wound would heal as soon as the baby was born, but their son would be stillborn. She cried out as the blade came down, but it didn't touch her- Hagi staggered back, blood bursting from the wound in his chest._

"_Hagi!" she screamed as she finally broke free, not realizing the baby had been born. _

_Hagi's face was a mix of pain and sorrow as she turned and saw the baby on the table. He was dead- she lost them both!_

Her screams echoed through the entire underground kingdom, waking everyone from servant to First Queen. The knights rushed in to calm her and the same one that was sent to watch over her tried to wake her to feed. "Queen Saya, you must feed," he reassured.

She opened her eyes- blazing red. She snarled at the knight and her hands transformed to claws, smaller than her husband's, but with longer claws that were edged with tiny hooks that tore the flesh as they pulled back. "You're not Hagi!" she snarled as she began her attack.

Blood spattered the walls as Saya stood on the bed and attacked anything that came at her. One might look at her and thought she had lost control, as she had in Vietnam, but no. This was a Saya that was in her right mind and completely in control. She wanted out- she wanted her husband and her freedom.

One by one, knights fell before the angry Warrior Queen as she tore through them. Finally, the First Knight came through the door and came face to face with the Warrior Queen. Her glowing eyes were sizing up the ancient chevalier as he awaited the strike.

Her claw thrust forward in a flash. He captured it in his hand and then blocked the other claw as his expression stayed the same. She tried to turn herself, to give some momentum to throw him into a wall, but he held her fast. He never spoke as she attacked him again and again, only to be blocked each and every time. Being in her final month of pregnancy, she tired quickly and the chevalier with a scar held her down as each pant she breathed sounded like a growl.

All the knights that weren't already sitting in the floor nursing injuries gave a low bow as a red queen entered the room. She was in a very ornate 17th century gown of red and gold. She matched her knight perfectly. He was wearing a red jacket with gold trim. The knight announced, "The First Queen, the Red Queen Aksaya."

He then extended his arm to the wild haired queen wearing a dirty pink maternity shirt splattered with blood that was a bit short in the front, revealing part of her belly. Her cotton skirt was torn and bloodied with small spatters here and there. The knight announced, "The Warrior Queen, the Red Queen Saya."

The First Queen barely waved her hand and the room quickly emptied, leaving her and Saya alone in the room. She called out to her knight, "Will you please tell Queen Chitose to arrange a bath and a change of clothes for the Warrior Queen." She then turned to the Warrior Queen and noticed her eyes were still blazing red and she held the same sneering expression. She issued a command and Saya's eyes cooled back to a light brown color. She was ill?

Saya could tell the First Queen noticed she was not well. "I- I miss my husband," she informed the First Queen. "Please, just let me go home. I just want to go home." Saya didn't know what else to do. Her blood loss and her painful emotions were leaving her in a highly anxious state. For the past week, she had been feeling increasingly ill- barely eating, losing blood, and refusing blood. What she consumed, immediately came back up. What she didn't know was that her emotional state was the reason for her symptoms. All she knew was that she needed Hagi.

"I understand you are anxious," The First Queen assured, "After all, this is your first baby."

"Which you want to kill," Saya snapped bitterly.

She looked into the Warrior Queen's eyes and answered, "You must understand, this is your first child and you want to protect him from all the dangers in the world. _All _of the immortals are my children, including you. I am simply doing what is best for them and for you, too. If we come from hiding, humans will condemn us as monsters and hunt us to the brink of extinction once again."

"How dare you tell me that killing my baby is for the best!" Saya shouted as she moved further away from the ancient queen. She was crouched in an attack stance as her hand clenched into a fist. She resisted the urge to call for her sword, knowing Hagi wasn't there. Her eyes glittered with tears, but she sucked them back and growled, "He'll kill everything if you don't let me go. But what he misses, I will tear to shreds!" Saya continued even as the queen demanded her to be still, "If you harm our son, we will never cease to hunt you and your family!"

"Including yourself?" the First Queen asked. "What about your son?" Saya's eyes cooled and she loosened her posture. The queen continued, "I guess you forgot that part. Saya, you are my great-great-great-granddaughter, by human standards. You my fifth generation! Your son shares our blood, too. I do this to protect us."

"Did you know that our kind has been hunted for nothing more than our skins? Humans hunted us for the use of a transformed immortal's skin because it was hard as steel yet light as a shirt. The teeth and claws were razor sharp and lasted longer than any man-made blade. They thought of us as dragons in those days."

"Later on, we were witches because we drank blood and didn't age. We were drowned, burned alive, and beheaded. Even recently, they used our blood to create those- abominations. Humans are dangerous to us- they may be our food source, but they remain a danger to us."

Saya simply answered, "Not all humans are like that. Kai is my brother, Dad was my dad, and Riku loved me like a sister."

"The Red Shield used your knight's blood to awaken you in Vietnam, causing those unfortunate events. They used you knight and then, when he saved them all, they abandoned him in an explosion. The rogue knight was the one that rescued him, but they never tried to find him. Then there was The Azure Queen Diva's first knight…" the First Queen commented.

"But, the Red Shield saved my life on numerous occasions, they _never_ stopped searching for Hagi, and they saved his life, too. They tried to save my dad and Riku, too. Because of their sacrifices and hard work, millions of people are alive today and they are not some monster that kills everything in its path," Saya defended. "Don't even bring up Amshel! Because of him, my sister never had a chance at a normal life. Because of him, I almost lost everything- i-it wasn't enough that he turned Dad into a monster- or used the world as a crazy science project! I _hate _him! He was going to experiment on my nieces- turn them into a new Diva."

"I understand you are attached to these _humans,_ but I must protect my people. I know that no matter how long we argue, your opinion will not change and neither will mine," she admitted. She rose from the bed and headed for the door. She turned back and commented, "I wish we could see things more clearly and know truly which one is wrong and which one is right. Only time will reveal the truth." The First Queen left the room as Queen Chitose came in. She carried a large towel and burgundy robe with her.

"Saya," she said, "I think a warm bath should help you feel better." Her aunt noticed Saya holding her belly underneath and wondered at her. She was not in labor at this point, but yet she was experiencing pain. The way Saya winced made The Red Queen Chitose realize something was wrong. She asked in a deceptively calm voice, "Are you losing blood?"

Saya nodded as she looked down to hide the tears that threatened to spill. It was frightening to know that something was wrong but had to hide it to protect herself from everyone around her. Over the past month, she had come to trust her aunt and the Azure Queen Samiyah. They both told her stories and explained more about the family she had never known. Both queens wanted to help her and emphasized that there were others- one she was about to meet.

Chitose stood and went to the door, helping Saya to walk with her to the place where she could bathe. On the way, the elder queen stopped briefly to give a servant orders about meal preparation and a command to bring a certain knight back with them. The servant bowed low and left the room. Saya wondered who this knight was and why her aunt wanted him to come to her place.

Hagi stood and began to follow something the others couldn't see or hear. The twins asked Nathan, "Is he seeking?"

The blonde chevalier answered, "Bingo!" He then gave a smirk and commented, "Your Uncle Hagi is now hot on the trail of the immortals."

"Can you seek, too?" Hibiki asked as she looked into Nathan's blue eyes. She knew that Nathan was usually playing around, but when he lied, his eyes shifted ever so slightly to the left.

He answered directly and honestly, "No, but it is a legend among the knights. They say that there once was a knight that could seek from 100 miles away. Your dear old Uncle Hagi was able to do at least 10 times that distance before you opened his mind." He leaned toward her and commented lowly, "If you ask me- it's been far too long in coming. The man's as closed up as a clam. Maybe you could teach him about relaxing."

"Nathan," Kanade warned as she joined them with an arsenal of swords. "I thought we might need these," she explained as she handed the one with the blue hilt to Hibiki and handed the one with the red hilt to Nathan.

Nathan held it out in front of him with a grimace of disgust and whined, "Ew! What did you give me this for?"

Kanade grew tired of this chevalier's ridiculous behavior and groaned, "Shut up, Nathan and just hold it for me while I give Uncle Hagi his and Saya's swords."

She hurried ahead and caught up to her uncle. He grabbed the swords without slowing his steps. "We will not need these today," he commented as he stopped and looked out over the view of the ocean. They didn't know what he saw.

He could see in a shimmering haze what was under his feet. The network of tunnels was dug deep below them, but this network was indeed much smaller than the one he could see right now, the one across the ocean. And there they were, all of the ones that wanted war. He could see them living deep under the ground and trying to return to their beds. The knights stood guard in a deceptively peaceful setting. Saya had awoken the lot of them with her screams, but it was over now. He watched as one of the Red Queen's bathed the object of his search.

Saya's tears flowed down her face in a silent plea to be released. Hagi felt her pain and anxiety and knew what was happening at that moment. Time was up- he had to reach her now. He made a mental note of the city they were underneath and turned back for Omoro without a word.

Everyone knew that he was going to find her and destroy everything in his path. Kanade asked Nathan, "So where are they?"

Nathan chuckled before he answered, "Ask him. How should I know? They have so many palaces and tunnels that there's no way to tell without checking them all. Your uncle now has the power to seek even through solid rock. That was the ability I wanted him to get."

Kanade gave a crooked smile, "Because you're too lazy to look for them yourself."

Nathan poked her nose with his thumb and complimented, "Very good, Seer Queen."

Kanade slapped his hand away and moved toward her uncle. "Where are they?"

"China," he answered. "We will need to wait a day before we strike. I must locate the best place to enter the tunnels and build a strategy. Tell Hibiki I will need her help and Kai's as well."

Kanade's eyes lit up as she excitedly asked, "You're letting us fight, too?"

The number he was faced with was overwhelming. He answered with his stone-faced expression, "There are many and it will be dangerous, but I will need all the help I can get."

Kanade dashed to her sister's side to relay the good news.

Queen Chitose sat by Saya's side as two servants bathed her in lavender and chamomile. Saya was unaccustomed to being bathed by anyone other than her husband, but she enjoyed the bit of comfort offered to her. Her eyes shut and she imagined it was her husband that was scrubbing her back and washing her hair as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I am sorry, Saya," Queen Chitose soothed. "I wish I had the power to take you back to him, but we are very much outnumbered." She then asked her niece, "What is Okinawa like, from above the ground?"

Saya smiled and responded, "It is beautiful. There are so many vibrant colors and the beautiful green mountains. The weather is hot sometimes, but the beach is a wonderful place to cool off. My family is there. We spend so much time at the beach. Sometimes we barbeque or just go to splash in the waves." She rubbed the side of her large belly and added, "I go there to think when I'm upset. Sometimes I fall asleep and Hagi…" She couldn't finish the thought.

Her aunt comforted her while she let tears fall into the water. After a time, she was relaxed enough to begin to doze off. The servants quickly dried and dressed her as she wobbled in her exhausted state. The three managed to get Saya to the bed where a knight waited.

He bowed low and the Red Queen asked the knight, "Have you retrieved the object I wanted?"

He produced the charcoal gray folded cloth and held it out to the queen without a word.

She regarded him and asked, "Why would you betray the First Queen? I thought you were on her side."

"The Warrior Queen offers up a more pleasant opportunity to walk in the sun with our heads held high. I am tired of living this way- even if my queen isn't."

Chitose arched an eyebrow, "You would disobey your queen? That will prove quite painful and eventually deadly for you."

He shook his head and then stated, "I will come to speak with the Warrior Queen in the morning once she has awakened."

She nodded as he excused himself and left the room. Queen Chitose unfolded the jacket that she had requested the knight steal from Okinawa. It was indeed long- proving that the owner was quite a tall man, taller than any of the other knights. There was no reason to feel guilty, the owner would have his jacket returned once he retrieved what he was coming for. She gently covered the sleeping queen with her husband's jacket.

Saya curled into the familiar material and breathed in the wonderful fragrance of the love of her life. She would dream peacefully tonight for the first time in a month. In her dreams she heard him call her. For the first time, Saya felt her husband send a loving and reassuring thought that he was coming for her and nothing would stop him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N It's short, but it prepares for the final battle. Thank you for all reviews and encouragement. You guys make my day!**

Saya awoke after sleeping nearly 11 hours. Her arms stretched over her head and her toes pointed, causing a few pops. _Oh, that feels much better. _

She stared at the picture in her hands. She always carried it in her purse. It was a picture of Hagi riding Fury at a blinding speed as his black coattails sailed behind him. Her finger traced the line of his face as she murmured, "I miss you."

Her belly gurgled as she placed a kiss on her free and pressed it to her belly. "Good morning, Son," she greeted. The baby thundered a few kicks to the top of her belly, in her ribcage. He had turned. She pleaded, "Oh, please wait for your father to get here first."

"He will," a voice as smooth as melted butter spoke as the owner entered the room. He was nearly 4 inches shorter than her husband and had long platinum hair and wore a silvery blue modern suit. He noticed the picture in her hand. He mentioned, "It's remarkable. He fits the description perfectly."

She recognized him immediately and growled, eyes glowing red with rage. "You drugged my husband," she accused as she looked at him if he were a worm crawling on the floor."

The knight immediately responded, "I did it to save his life. The First Queen condemned your husband to death. Her first knight and I pleaded for his life and were granted it only if he did not fight us. We lied and told her that the knight that died was killed by you in a fit of rage."

Saya looked surprised. She knew Hagi had gone into a rage once she was drugged, but she didn't know he killed someone. "Do you know how he's doing? Has anyone seen him?"

He smiled and answered, "There is no way anyone is willing to go to him right now. The last we heard, he was destroying cameras and buildings. He has calmed down a little since then. We know those mini earthquakes are from him calling to you."

He decided to get to the matter he came for. "I am the Second Knight of the Azure Queen Chasina."

"Queen Aksaya's daughter?" Saya asked.

"Yes," he informed. He then continued, "I have been studying biology, chemistry, and internal medicine for more than a century. I wish to examine you to make certain the baby and you are okay."

Saya was indeed grateful for the chevalier's help. She had been feeling so anxious for herself and her baby these last few weeks. Saya laid back and felt the soft, smooth hands probe her belly. She wondered at the hands, they were soft, so unlike Hagi's. Her husband's hands were calloused from playing the cello and the decades of fighting they had endured together. Most of the knights were perfectly pressed, every hair in the right place, and adorned in their queen's color.

No one used to fighting looked like them. These men were no warriors, just guards that forgot how to fight. Of course it was easy to understand how it happened. The queens and knights banned together underground when their numbers were decimated by the humans that hunted them. The only two that survived remained here with their servants since that time. No human would think to venture this far below ground and the few that did were easily killed. The knights never needed to fight any real enemies since they were so well guarded by the thick stones that separated them from the surface.

He asked, "Have you been suffering with nausea and blood loss?"

Saya nodded and looked down at her feet, frightened that something was terribly wrong.

"It's normal to get that way when you are about to have a baby and there's a ton of stress weighing you down," he explained. "I know I can't get you to cut out the stress." He looked around himself to emphasize the point, "It seems you can't escape."

She looked down at her feet, saddened by his comment. She missed Hagi, she missed her freedom… she missed _sunlight._

He reassured in a voice she barely heard, "He's coming for you. Please, cheer up." He then smiled and reassured, "There are more of us on your side than you think. I also know that you're holding off your labor, waiting for him. Your baby should have been born last week."

Saya looked frightened. She had been pleading with whatever power there was to keep her labor from coming until Hagi came for her, but she didn't know _she_ had that kind of power. Her eyes scanned the room for something- _anything_ that could be used as a weapon. This knight could run back and tell the First Queen and then give her something to force the labor.

The knight reassured her, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I wanted to let you know the name I use for myself when I am at the University. My name is Kyle White and I studied under Dr. Collins. He chose Julia Silverstein over me for his assistant. It was all for the best anyway, I really couldn't work with chiropterans posing as a human and expect to not be found out."

Saya was stunned. She never expected the man who had drugged Hagi to be a knight that posed as a human and once worked with Julia! She asked him, "How long have you been studying in the human world?"

"Over 2 centuries," He answered. "I always change names and identities- even my appearance." He proved it by shifting from his current form to a man with short brown hair that was longer on top and styled in a long wave across his forehead. His face became more chiseled with a square jawline and a sharp pointed nose. He smirked as he said, "This is the form I currently use among the humans."

She smiled as she noticed, "You look so different."

"It's good to completely reinvent yourself every 30 years or so. This way, you will fit into the human world without suspicion," he explained. "You should try it. All you need to do is picture what you want to look like in your mind and then command your body to conform."

Saya smiled and decided to wait on that. She briefly thought of what a wonderful trick that would have been during the war. She could just change into someone Diva wouldn't suspect and simply stab her with a bit of her blood- the end of Diva. She then realized Diva's chevaliers would have sensed her presence and her cover would be blown. I was a nice thought though.

She wondered about the man that sat beside her. Was he just trying to trick her into letting her guard down? No- he wouldn't have shown her how to change forms knowing she could just change to look like a servant and walk right out like nothing had happened.

"So, have you been sleeping better now that you have his jacket?" he asked.

She stared at the knight, speechless. "H-how did you know?"

The knight smirked, "My dear Warrior Queen, I am the one that stole it from his closet."

Kai tapped a pencil on the table as he avoided the gaze of his blue-eyed adopted daughter. He was not thrilled that Hagi had requested- no demanded the girls come along. He claimed he needed them. Kanade was an excellent lookout and Hibiki was, like Kai and Hagi, good with battle strategies. _Where is that damn cat, anyways?_ Kai wondered.

"Dad, Uncle Hagi asked…" Hibiki tried to reason, but was cut off when the door opened and David joined them, followed by the damn cat himself.

"Took you long enough, Pretty Boy," Kai commented.

Hagi didn't respond. He knew Kai was just upset about putting the twins in danger. If he could think of another way, he would never have involved the girls. He helped David as he opened a laptop and linked up the GPS Hagi had brought with him.

He walked around the area with the GPS making notes of the subterranean tunnels and rooms that made up the immortal kingdom. He made notations of where the queens were as well as the knights and servants.

David pulled up a map of the information Hagi provided and the meeting began.

Kai noted, "It looks like they each queen has her own chamber, but some are larger than others."

The tunnels connected to a main network of chambers that surrounded a very large chamber. Hagi pointed out each one and named off the queens that lived in each one.

They were surprised when the door opened and John entered the room. "I thought you may need my help since I have lived among the immortals my entire life."

Hagi barely gave a nod as Kai glared suspiciously and Hibiki beamed at the man. He pointed out the space with the red dot in one of the rooms. "This is the chamber of the Red Queen Chitose," he looked at Hagi, "your wife's aunt. I'm not surprised they have her there."

"Why?" David asked.

"It's an ancient custom that when an outside queen visits, she stays with the closest relative," John explained.

He pointed at the largest chamber and informed the group, "This is the throne room. It is where meetings are held and where Her Majesty, the First Queen Aksaya likes to spend her days." He then pointed at the chamber opposite Chitose's and said, "This is where she sleeps at night. The knights stay with their queen at night, unless they are on guard duty."

"How do you know this layout? Didn't you leave the immortals while they were still in the US?" Kai asked.

The knight smirked and answered, "The layout never changes from place to place. Her Majesty Queen Aksaya is very set in her ways and change really agitates her. I can imagine having the Warrior Queen as a guest is really upsetting her."

_Upsetting __**her**__? _Hagi thought _What about my wife? She's the one being held against her will._ Hagi resisted the urge to say something as he cleared his throat.

Hibiki informed the group, "Aunt Saya was having terrible nightmares for the past month and they have suddenly stopped." She looked at her uncle cautiously, knowing that he may get upset and go off on his own. She was surprised that he seemed calm and completely aware of Saya's nightmares.

He informed the group, "One of the knights stole my charcoal suit jacket from the bedroom closet. He gave it to Saya to calm her nightmares."

"The Second Knight of Queen Chasina," John smiled.

Hagi nodded and responded, "I know."

"You let him break into your room and didn't stop him," Kai shouted and hit his fists on the table. He was not surprised when Hagi was the only one that didn't flinch. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I knew what he was doing and why he was doing it," Hagi answered calmly.

"You'd be surprised to know just how many of them are on our side," John informed.

Hagi cocked his head and asked, "Why would they betray the First Queen?"

The younger knight smirked, "They simply want to live the lives of free men- not moles that fear the light of day and the ones that may see them." He regarded the older knight with awe. Here he is- the Black Knight himself. I am helping the Black Knight change the world as we know it!

Hibiki and Kai began to point at various places on the map and discuss how they would strike. Hagi joined in and tapped the long elegant finger of his left hand to the central chamber and added, "The roof is the thinnest here. We could break through it and come down on them."

Hibiki's blue eyes misted as Uncle Hagi's deep red ring glittered in the light- reminding her of the day she watched her aunt and uncle say their vows. Kai hugged her and soothed, "We're getting her back, Hibiki. Don't worry."

She turned her sad blue eyes to her uncle's stern expression. Hagi's expression tightened more and he gave her a nod.

David commented, "If only we could gather them into one place."

John took a sharp intake of air and announced, "Leave that to me."

All eyes turned to him, including his wife's who had just joined him. She added, "Yes, we will turn ourselves in to the Queen's Council and face our punishment for rebellion."

Hibiki cried out, "No! I know the punishment is beheading! You can't."

The pair linked hands and responded, "We are content. We will give our lives so that our children can live in a free world and in the light of day."

Hagi nodded and responded, "I thank you for your sacrifice, but it is not necessary. I will stop them before the blade touches either of your necks."

Queen Samantha and John kissed their daughters as tears fell. Their intention was to give their lives so their daughters could live free. They could walk in the sunlight and never fear for their lives. John looked into the face of Kaori as she held the girls with tears streaming down her face, "I know you have and Kai have done an amazing job raising the two youngest Seer Queens. Please, raise our daughters with the same love and respect."

The two newest queens began to wail in unison as their parents disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving behind a haze of blue that only their kind could see. The pair held hands as they transformed into their true forms and flew off toward the North. They knew the Black Knight would make his entrance at sunrise, but he would be too late to save them.

Saya was asleep, curled up in Hagi's jacket as she felt the hard kicks of her son, jolting her from her peaceful slumber. She was surprised when she heard a small voice in her head say, "Father is coming."

Her body was stiff as she rose from the bed and slid the red satin dress over her head. It gathered just under her chest and fell over her swollen belly. She was still quite agile in her heavily pregnant state, but she still felt so weak. It was so draining, being away from him. She needed that ever strong, ever quiet presence to keep her calm.

She sighed as she reverently folded the charcoal jacket and put it on the edge of the bed.

Shouts coming from the through the door caught her attention. She quickly exited the room and found Queen Chitose standing in her plush red sitting room. They both came into the dark tunnel that led to the main meeting place.

Since Saya had calmed down with the assistance of her husband's jacket, she was allowed to roam freely. They knew she couldn't escape.

The two queens came into the great hall and were not surprised to be joined by the other queens and knights. The scene before them was surprising to most, but to Saya, it was an tear-jerking shock.

The First Knight and a few others Saya didn't recognize had two plainly dressed prisoners kneeling before them. Saya knew them! It was the Red Queen Samantha and The Azure Queen Samiyah's First Knight. The First Queen circled them, skirts swishing as she moved.

She drew a sword and brought the singing blade down, nicking the knight's ear. "What you have done is treason!" the First Queen exclaimed. "It is not just treason to me, but to your own kind as well. We have rules here- they protect and preserve our way of life."

Queen Samantha spoke up, "The old ways are no longer relevant. The Black Knight will change the rules when he comes."

The First Queen's eyes darken. She responds, "Where are your daughters?"

"They are safe," Queen Samantha responds with an insolent smirk. "They will be raised to know love, freedom, and laughter. _Our_ daughters were created out of love and they will never have to face the stifling lifestyle that I was born to."

Hagi stood in the dark above the chamber. He could feel his queen's distress and turned to the beam of light that briefly flashed where Nathan was leading the others in. Kai flashed the beam to his face. It looked creepy cast in shadows. He nodded to the dark form crouched in darkness- his signal that they were all inside.

Kai now understood why Hagi wore all the dark clothes- he looked like another errant shadow in the darkness. No wonder the damn cat's so hard to find, even in broad daylight. He mused at the idea of telling the chevalier he should market his own variety of camouflage. That certainly would get him riled… and if he added a little "Pretty Boy" in there- nah! Hagi would kill him.

Hagi listened intently, counting down the minutes it would take for Nathan to sneak everyone into place.

Saya listened to the exchange with tears falling. They were giving their lives, but why? She suddenly felt a prickling in her scalp and felt a familiar presence behind her- a human one. When she turned, she saw Nathan next to Kanade and then Hibiki. Kai was just in front, gun drawn. Nathan carried 2 swords, odd for him.

…But where was Hagi? She felt a sudden thunder as the ceiling came down in front of the First Queen. She jumped back into the arms of her only knight.

Something came down from the hole in the ceiling- something black. It landed next to the couple that were prostrate on the floor. All the immortals moves back.

Saya could barely contain her joy! The music that came from his being, the wavy black hair, the black coat tails- Hagi! He was down on one knee, clothed in solid black and carrying two swords. He thrust the one in his left out and Saya sped through the crowd and caught her weapon.

_Remember, Saya, your blood cannot hurt them._

Saya smiled for the first time in a long time and answered him mentally, _I missed you._

He turned slightly and gave one of his rare smiles. His eyes came back to the First Queen as the room echoed with the shocked reactions of the room.

"It's him! It's really him!" one shouted.

"He's come to free us!"

All said the same thing, "The Black Knight."

"He's no Black Knight!" the First Queen shouted as she moved to Hagi. The knight with platinum hair came forward and produced a photograph to the First Queen. She growled as she and asked, "Do you expect me to believe this? It could be made up!"

The Seer Queens are next to each other and respond, "The horse's name is Fury and he belongs to Uncle Hagi."

Nathan nodded in agreement.

Hagi raised his eyes to the First Queen. He commanded, "Release Saya and my unborn son to me and there will be no bloodshed." His eyes blazed as he continued, "If you refuse, there will be death."

The Immortal Queen brought her blade in front of her, signaling the knights to defend.

Saya drew her sword and all her followers did the same. There was a sound of metal clicks as Kai cocked the gun.

The Queen smirked at the ridiculous idea of bringing a human to an immortal war, but Kai wasn't alone. Suddenly, an army of Red Shield flooded in, led by David. All guns cocked and swords drawn, the enemies squared off and prepared for battle.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I have a treat for all those that are following this story! I am posting two chapters at the same time. Please enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you love or hate about it.  
**

Hagi stood and glanced over the room. The battle lines were drawn and the players in place. He had never wanted it to come to this, but they had kidnapped her. He had been so lost and felt he was losing his mind without her. The one that had caused all this stood before him with a sword drawn. She looked exactly like Saya. The only thing that differentiated her from Saya was her clothing and hairstyle. A quick glance around revealed many Sayas and Divas, eyes glowing as they prepared to fight, in a room dotted with knights and humans. The room was quiet in anticipation.

Hagi was too angry- to focused to find humor in Kai's statement, even as it was obvious that the twins and a few humans did. Kai commented, "It's like 'Village of the Damned' in here."

Saya was too battle hardened to even register the comment, she saw a threat- a threat to herself and to those she loved. Her eyes focused on every movement and waited for the first strike.

David held a single hand up, signaling the Red Shield to hold their fire as they awaited their commander. David watched Hagi as he stared down the Red Queen- an exact replica of Saya. He wondered if Hagi might have been unnerved by the thought that he appeared to be staring down Saya herself. His concerns were abated as he heard Hagi speak.

"You are wrong if you think I will back down. If I must kill you to save my wife and child, then so be it," Hagi announced as he brought his sword back and prepared to sever the First Queen's head.

She stood and stared unfazed as another blade moved next to her neck to block the blade of this insolent knight. The First Queen's eyes did not move but she recognized the presence of her trusted First Knight. She smirked as her knight's growl issued from his throat.

Suddenly, there was gunfire and the sound of metal against metal. Saya placed her back against her husband to protect him from attack as he fought the First Knight. Saya was facing off with a knight she did not recognize. She blocked every thrust with a metal clang. If Saya dodged, Hagi would have been on the receiving end of a cowardly attack to his back. The knight lunged to her and she placed a hand to Hagi's hip and pushed, signaling to move, just in time to dodge the attack. The knight continued to swing and lunge as Saya blocked and swung to defend. _Th_ey _don't fight fair,_ she sent the thought to Hagi.

He nodded and continued to block the attacks of the First Knight. He wanted to tell her how much he had missed her, but the war was on and he had to concentrate. _Indeed, they do not. But, then again, neither do we. _He smirked, knowing that Saya was smirking too. He heard a crunch, knowing she had just kicked the knight in the knee, crushing the kneecap and putting him out of commission for a few minutes while he regenerated.

Hibiki shrank into a nearby wall next to the Azure Queen Samiyah and her sister Queen Samantha. She was terrified as the fighting seemed to spread like wildfire. The Red Shield was firing into the fray to defend Saya, Hagi, John, and Nathan.

Kanade even began to fight with a lower ranking knight and was pulled back against the wall. She growled at the Red Queen Samantha, "I want to defend my aunt and uncle, let me go!"

The sister queens shook their heads and informed her, "You are a Seer Queen, you do not fight."

She looked to her sister for some reassurance, but found that her sister agreed. She pulled her lips back and growled, "Screw that! I want to live a life of freedom and I want that for all my people, too. I want my cousin to live and I want to see what he will look like when he's grown. I'm gonna do my part, no matter how small it is! If you don't want to help, then just be useless." She gripped her sword and headed back into the fray, slashing wildly.

John sliced through the side of one of his fellow knights. These were once his friends and comrades, now they were enemies. He turned to see where he was needed to battle next and didn't notice the wounded knight rise and bring his blade down. He heard his Samantha scream and felt an odd sensation in his right arm. He fell to the ground as Queen Samantha ran to him and sobbed, "No John! NO!"

Kai was moved by what he saw, but he needed to stay focused on the battle in front of him. He aimed and fired at the knight in rapid succession 3 times. The customized bullets spiraled through the knight's neck, effectively causing it to explode. Even Kanade blanched at the gory scene. John and Samantha were sprayed with blood and small neck bones as he tried to soothe her.

Nathan had been struggling against the Third Knight of Queen Chasina when he saw John fall. He groaned at the inexperience of the knight and the ignorance of the Seer Queen. He slashed and the brown haired knight dodged and swung. Nathan finally opted to let his eyes glow red and his arm to lengthen. He used the extensions to lift the knight off the ground and throw him into the wall, giving him the opportunity he was looking for.

Nathan ran and grabbed the severed arm from the floor as his arms transformed back into normal human arms and hands. He looked at the blood spattered couple and jokingly commented, "Why, sir, I believe you dropped this." Nathan held up the arm that still gripped his sword and smirked.

David shot out the kneecap of a few of the knights and then an azure queen he didn't recognize. While it didn't kill them, Julia had informed them that the kneecaps would be the best place to wound the chiropterans because it would take a little longer to regenerate, but they wouldn't be able to move for that time. He recalled what she had said to him before they left. _"Be careful, David. Come back alive."_

He smirked and commented, "Don't worry, Julia. I have no intention to die in this hole in the earth." David reloaded his gun and continued to shoot at the chiropterans. It was like a horror movie. Blood spattered the walls and the warriors and pooled on the floor. A few of the Red Shield were slain and David was impressed that Kai had taken out one of the chevaliers.

Saya slashed through the knight as he tried to lunge through her to get to Hagi. She growled, "There's no way I'll let you take him down!" Her eyes regarded a familiar face. The knight in silver seemed to effortlessly move through the fray and came to Saya's side. The room stilled as he took a defensive stance at Saya's side and drew a large scythe.

The scythe wasn't as large as the one Moses had used when he was alive. He began fighting alongside Saya and mentioned to Hagi, "I am sorry, sir knight, that I helped to take her from you. I intend to fight by your side to free our people and to save your son."

Hagi nodded and blocked an attack from the First Knight.

Queen Chasina had recovered and was about to come after her Second Knight and reprimand him for his betrayal when a lavender streak flashed in front of her. It was joined by a couple of blue streaks. She looked closely and saw a small lavender haired girl wielding an axe that was much too big for her. The girl ran from one side of the room to the other, twirling and leaping as her axe sliced into those that came too close.

The rogue knight followed along, as did the youngest Red Seer Queen. They were herding the knights and humans from the real fight. Queen Chasina broke through the watchful guard of Lulu and joined her knight in the battle against the knight that had strayed, but the queen was easily outmatched. After all, she hadn't fought in more than 1,000 years.

Saya was still in a raging battle with two higher ranking knights as the knight she thought of as the Silver Knight fought with one of his brothers and his queen.

The First Queen moved down to the side of her knight with her blade drawn. Her intension was to help him fight off the so-called "Black Knight".

_My Queen_,the First Knight communicated with his mind,_ Please do not join the battle, you are not a hardened warrior like them. Please, stay back. I will deal with Red Queen Saya's First Knight._

_Are you going against my wishes?_ She returned as she looked over at him, _A knight is obedient and does not argue with his queen._

He bowed his head slightly as Hagi lunged at him, barely missing his waist. The knight regarded the torn red jacket in disgust. "I was distracted, Sir Knight." His scarred face twisted into a wicked grin, "It won't happen again."

He brought his blade across as Hagi tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't dodge and leave Saya to take on the attack. If he let the attack connect, he'd be badly wounded. He issued a warning and pulled Saya with him as the blade grazed his side, sending a burst of blood into the air. Hagi groaned as Saya suddenly swiped at her enemies, sending them into a wall simultaneously.

She quickly assessed the damage to Hagi and asked with tears in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Saya," he answered quickly and brought his sword over his head to absorb the aerial attack of the First Queen. She hadn't transformed as there was simply no room to do so, but she had jumped over her knight to attack Saya.

Hagi motioned to the two knights that Saya had sent flying and commented, "They're returning, Saya."

She noticed them running toward her as Hagi returned to his battle with the First Queen and her knight. Saya watched as they came in. One became too cocky and attacked with his sword in front of him, leaving his neck exposed. Saya turned with a smirk on her face and used the momentum of a spin to connect her blade with the side of his neck. The blade moved through the knight's neck with little resistance. Saya looked at the body that had been separated from its head for a brief moment and thought to thank Hagi for sharpening her blade to a razor's edge. But soon the battle continued with the remaining knight.

Hagi continued to slash and block the attacks of the First Knight. The First Queen then moved in to attack. She pushed her knight aside, giving an opening to her opponent. Hagi knew that he could place the blade at her throat, but she could escape by moving to the opposite side. It would be simple enough to bring his blade across and take her head, but her death would only bring about a new war with a new queen.

The First Knight returned and lunged at Hagi. He said aloud, "My Queen, you are not experienced in battle. Please, I beg you, stand aside."

She growled, "I will not! Do not speak again!" She came at Hagi, who easily blocked the attack with a dagger. He placed the blade of his katana to her neck. The First Knight pushed her away from the blade and attacked again.

Hagi knew that he needed to be able to threaten the queen's life in order to make demands. There was only one way, but he needed another sword, a dagger was too short. Second, he needed to rid himself of the First Knight. He kicked the knight, hard.

The First Knight flew into a far wall. Hagi called to Saya mentally, _"Saya, I need your sword."_

Saya's eyes opened with surprise and fear while she blocked another attack. Her mind went back to the Met when she told Hagi_, "I have to do this." She grabbed her sword and pricked her thumb, releasing her toxic blood into the channels of the blade. She leapt into the air and used the momentum to send her toward Amshel."_

"_Saya- NO!" Hagi responded and took off, taking the sword from her and completing the attack. _She thought she had lost him there. Not again- I won't let it happen again. "I won't lose you again, Hagi."

He easily blocked the attacks of the First Queen when the First Knight arrived and took over battling Hagi.

John had healed and was standing beside his mate. Kanade and Samiyah noticed the entire chamber had gone still to watch the final battle. Kandade noticed Hibiki was watching the battle with the same intensity she had when she was playing chess. "What do you see?" she asked.

"Uncle Hagi has found a way to defeat them, but I'm not sure what it is," she answered.

Kai was stumped as well. What was Hagi up to?

Saya attacked and moved away from Hagi, oblivious to the fact that the Silver Knight had already disposed of the knight he was fighting. The Azure Queen Chasina had already joined those that were watching. He looked to Saya and she nodded.

The Second Knight of Queen Chasina brought his scythe down, causing the knight to dodge and focus attention on his new attacker. Saya brought her blade to the knight's throat and commanded, "Stand down or die."

The knight nodded and rose and bowed in defeat.

Hagi blocked and dodged the attacks of the First Knight. He informed him, "I do not wish to kill you. I want my wife and son."

The First Knight slashed again and responded, "I am only following the orders of my Queen. I haven't the power to do as you wish." He lunged and buried the blade in Hagi's middle.

Saya's eyes blazed as she attacked the First Knight. She jumped into the air and came down with a rage filled battle cry. She slashed and slashed as tears scattered into the air. Her angry sobs subsided when she heard a rage filled, keening wail. The First Queen Attacked as Hagi pulled the sword from his middle, the blade broken.

Hagi watched as his body regenerated. The two red-eyed queens faced off. Saya's fluid, cat-like movements were barely hindered by her belly. She lunged and turned, bringing the blade around and connecting the attack to the First Queen's waist.

The First Queen was stunned as Hagi looked at Saya and commanded, "Saya, please stop fighting." The Warrior Queen did as her knight asked? The queen watched as the knight spoke soothingly to his queen, "You need your rest."

The First Knight finally regenerated. In her rage, Saya attacked every part of the knight but did not kill him. He moved between his Queen and the Black Knight. The battle started again. Hagi lunged forward, swinging the blade through the air. It connected with a clang of forged steel. The First Knight blocked and then pressed Hagi back.

Hagi skidded along the floor and came to a halt to find the First Queen had come up behind him. They were coming close to the crowd. Hagi again saw an opportunity as the queen had her back to the wall. "Saya!" he shouted and finished in his mind, _Sword!_

_No, Hagi, _she responded._ I can't lose you again. It would kill me._

He understood. She was bereft when she thought he had died and then again in the hospital when he actually did for a time. Saya could trust him with her life, her heart, everything… everything but this. He would find another way.

Hibiki watched the scene play out before her and everyone else. She and her uncle drowned out all the noises of those around them. It was just like they were playing a game of chess. Hagi moved fluidly, bringing his sword against the First Knight's with a clang as the dagger in his left blocked the First Queen's attack. He crouched as the First Knight swung again, barely missing. Hagi's sword came across, slicing into the knight's leg.

Saya was held in place by a pair of strong arms. She turned to see Nathan and pleaded, "Please, help him."

Nathan shook his head and responded, "Now you heard that handsome husband of yours, you should rest." He smiled wistfully and continued, "Oh, he's a vision when he fights, isn't he?" He giggled and added, "He's a vision no matter what he's doing- how'd you resist him for this long?"

Hagi dodged the First Queen's sword again and connected a hard kick to the First Knight, sending him into a wall, once again. The back of the First Queen's knees pressed against her throne.

He couldn't ask Saya again. The First Queen was right where he needed her, but she could escape his lone sword. Hagi almost cursed at the frustration when he heard Hibiki call to him.

Hibiki finally saw what Uncle Hagi was doing and gasped as she realized- he needs a sword. She couldn't throw that well, but Kanade could. _Kanade,_ Hibiki called to her sister,_ throw your sword to Uncle Hagi._

Kanade threw the sword over the crowd and watched as it sang through the air. Hagi looked up as he heard Hibiki call out, "Uncle Hagi, SWORD!"

Hagi saw the sword flying in the air- just what he needed! He pushed the First Queen into the throne and used the momentum to jump into the air and grasp the sword in his left hand as the right firmly gripped his sword. He twisted as he came down and landed facing the First Queen as she sat, wide-eyed on her throne. He brought both blades up and crossed them in front of her throat, like a giant pair of open shears. All he needed was to bring his hands together swiftly and powerfully and the First Queen would be dead.

He growled, "No one move! If someone makes a move toward us, I kill her."

The room was so quiet that even the Seer Queens that were against the wall heard the panting breaths of the First Queen and the Black Knight.

The First Queen looked to the Warrior Queen and asked quietly, "What are your demands."

Saya responded smugly, "Hagi is the one with your life in his hands- ask him."

All eyes came to the knight clothed in black wielding two swords. His steel blue gaze did not waver and neither did his anger. The immortals were stunned. Knights take orders from queens, not the other way around. The Warrior Queen should be making demands- not her knight.

A raven lock of hair had worked its way from his ponytail and fell down the center of his face. He growled loudly, "I want peace! I want _all _of us, man and immortal, to live in peace. I do not want to see another war and I do not want my son to have to grow up in a world where he constantly needs to look over his shoulder."

The First Queen narrowed her eyes as she realized that the prophecy had come to pass. She hated to admit it, but this was the Black Knight of legend. Knowing she couldn't move without being injured, she swallowed and then spoke, "As you can see, you have my life in your hands. From this day forward, you will find no animosity from our kind. I cannot speak for the humans. Please, release me, Black Knight."

Saya noticed that the First Knight arrived at the First Queen's side and caught her in his arms as Hagi pulled the blades back. He cared for his queen the same way Hagi cared for her, but the look in his eyes- it was the same look Hagi had long ago. A lifetime of regrets had dulled the shimmer. Saya genuinely felt bad for him. Hagi waited for over a century while this knight had waited more than a millennia.

The First Queen reassured that she would keep her word. She gave permission to the immortals that wanted to leave. The immortals were free.

They all agreed to meet up at a later date to discuss more light- hearted things, once things cooled off.

Hibiki and Kanade asked to spend time with their Great Aunt Chitose during the summer. They wanted to know all they could about their kind. Kai agreed as long as they didn't try to make someone into a chevalier.

They headed back to the hotel to pack their things. Hagi and Saya were in the back seat of one of the vans that brought in the Red Shield. He wrapped a long arm around her as David and Kai went over casualty numbers in the front. Hibiki and Kanade had dozed off in front of Hagi and Saya.

Saya snuggled into Hagi's shoulder and asked, "Hagi, could we stay here tonight? I'm really tired."

Hagi turned his gaze from the starry sky outside the car to the woman in his arms- his wife. He hadn't seen her in so long. His lips met hers and he agreed, "I think our return flight doesn't leave until 3 in the afternoon tomorrow."

She smiled contentedly as he watched her fall asleep. He could never tire of watching her. His hand brushed her bangs from her eyes as the van headed for the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel and Hagi carried Saya up to their room. Years of practice had taught him how to unlock a door while holding an unconscious woman. He froze at the sound of a familiar voice, "I thought you'd have taken her back to Okinawa right away."

"Saya needs her rest," Hagi replied as he turned to Nathan.

Nathan came up to the stoic man and informed, "Well, I wouldn't wait any longer if I were you. Her time has drawn to a close, you should get her to Okinawa right away." Nathan tapped his nose to inform Hagi that he could smell the hormone and he in disappeared in a gust of wind.

It was a moment that Hagi stood there as the loose hair around his alabaster face danced in the breeze Nathan left behind. He turned and shook his head as he unlocked the door. _One more night couldn't hurt,_ Hagi thought. He laid Saya in the bed and closed the door, giving a thought to a nice shower to clean off the blood and dust.

"Hagi," Saya's soft voice called in the dark room, "come to bed."

He sat on the bed and felt her arms snake around his neck. Her warm lips met his. At first he was surprised, Saya needed her rest. Her mouth pressed hard against his and she groaned. Hagi opened his mouth and felt her tongue enter his mouth and begin exploring. He groaned as their tongues danced together.

_When was the last time? _ He didn't want to think about it. He reluctantly pulled away and move quickly to lock the door and hang the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the doorknob. He returned to the woman that was his first love and began to kiss her again.


	16. Chapter 16

Hagi held her close to him and placed small kisses into her hair while she slept in his arms. He had her back now and the baby in her belly had a bright new future to look forward to. The stoic man wished they were back in Okinawa in her bed. He just didn't feel comfortable here and he knew he would feel better if the clinic was close by.

Nathan's words echoed in his mind as he placed an arm around her large belly- _Get her back to Okinawa right away, her time is short._ Saya insisted that she just wanted to rest before they flew back and here they were. It was just one night.

Saya slept peacefully as her belly seemed to tighten, causing her to give a small groan. She shifted her position to get comfortable before she fell asleep again.

Hagi had been watching her the past hour. He knew the contractions were becoming stronger now and more frequent. But still, they weren't even 15 minutes apart- they had time. He wanted to shrug it off as false labor, but part of him knew he needed to get Saya back to Okinawa before the birth. If they went to a hospital here, there would be too many questions and too much for the Red Shield to cover up.

Sunlight barely peeked through the window and found Saya curled in a ball with Hagi rubbing her back. Another contraction woke her from her fitful sleep as she whined in pain. There was no more time, he had to get her back. He had called the airport only to learn that there were no flights leaving for Okinawa until noon. He was certain that by then, Saya would be giving birth or very close to it.

She turned to him, eyes blazing. Her tongue grazed his neck before her fangs sunk into the artery. She drank voraciously as he held her close and enjoyed the euphoria that came from feeding his queen. He felt she had pulled away too soon and pressed her head into his neck. She whispered against his skin, "No Hagi. It's enough for me. Besides, I'm really hungry."

Normally, it was a bad idea for a woman to eat while in labor, but the queen's metabolism is fast. She needed large amounts of nutrition in order to keep her fit for bearing the next generation and fighting. Saya sat up only to be brought into a crouched position. Her eyes met Hagi's as he explained, "The baby will be here soon. I need to get you to Okinawa."

He went to the door, knowing Kai was about to knock. The door opened to reveal a half-asleep Kai wearing cotton pants and a t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he asked, "What did you wake me up for, Hagi?"

Hagi was dressed in khaki slacks and a white dress shirt while Saya was wearing a long pink cotton dress that gathered below the bust. She smiled weakly at Kai and didn't get up from the bed. Kai knew immediately what he was awakened for as he hurried to his sister's side. "How you holding up, Sis?" he asked as he squeezed her hand.

She smiled and answered, "I didn't sleep all that well and…" she trailed off and looked away. When her eyes met Hagi's, she admitted to them, "I'm scared."

Kai reassured her, "Hey, Mao and Julia've done this and Kaori's done this twice- maybe she'll do this again soon. They're all okay and they were scared the first time too- well, I know Kaori was. I'm pretty sure Mao just spent most of the time yelling at her husband."

Saya laughed through her tears as Kai reassured her, "Hagi will be there the whole time. You know he'll never let you get hurt." He turned and winked at the chevalier.

Hagi's look belied the turmoil in his mind. He was nervous, anxious, and excited all at the same time. He was about to see his son for the first time- a child created in love, but he had to get Saya to Okinawa and there was only one way to do it. He requested to Kai, "Please take our luggage back with you and call Julia to tell her I will be flying Saya in myself." Before Kai could argue Hagi explained, "There are no earlier flights- I must do this."

Saya argued, "You haven't fed in at least three days and, Hagi… I just fed from you! You won't have the strength to carry me and the added weight across the ocean. There must be another way."

"There isn't, Saya," he returned.

"Wait, I got an idea," Kai announced and dashed off to his room. He returned with a blood packet and explained, "Hibiki and Kanade stuffed their minibar with junk food for a snack and didn't have room for this- they claimed they didn't need it anyway."

_Transfusion?_ –she asked in her mind only to see Hagi rip the pack with his teeth and down the contents. He made certain not to spill a drop and then commented, "We must leave now, Saya."

"Hagi," Saya demanded, "you've been fighting and lost blood then. You gave me blood this morning. One packet isn't nearly enough!"

Kai turned her to him and answered, "It will have to be, Saya. Do you trust him? After all the years of being beside him and seeing all he does for you – do you trust him?"

Saya answered sternly, "With my life."

"Then trust him now," Kai commanded. "I'll pay for the rooms and I guess you'll owe me, huh?"

Hagi smirked, "No, you will owe us. I paid for the rooms early this morning. Joel's accountant was just behind me."

Kai snickered and commented, "I would have loved to have seen the look on that bean-counter's face when the desk clerk told him the rooms were already paid for."

"I'd rather see the look on Joel's," Saya joined in.

Kai laughed at that as Hagi gave a small chuckle and Saya cringed and leaned over. Both men decided the couple should leave now.

He hugged his sister and spoke softly into her ear, "I'll see you in Okinawa. I'm lucky, I get to hold your son _after_ they clean him off."

"Kai!" she scolded as she thumped his chest.

"Hey, I had to hold all of mine while they were still gross." He turned to Hagi and cuffed his shoulder, "Take care of Saya, Hagi."

"You know I will, Kai," Hagi responded. He moved to Saya's side and asked, "Are you ready?" She gave a nod as he lifted her in his arms and opened the glass doors before stepping onto the balcony. His wings spread wide as he jumped over the edge and took flight. It was still early and no one saw the chevalier as he flew off toward the ocean and Okinawa.

Kai called Julia and explained what was going on. Julia peppered Kai with a million questions as to assess the situation, but Kai explained, "Hey, Hagi was in a hurry to get her to you so you can figure it out for yourself. All I know is that she had one contraction in the 10 minutes that I talked to them. Hagi didn't tell me anything except that he couldn't get an earlier flight and he paid for the rooms."

"How is Hagi?" she asked with a twinge of concern in her voice. "It will take a great deal of energy to carry Saya all the way back here after the war he was in."

Kai sighed, "He had one packet of blood and Saya was worried since she fed from him this morning."

"Do you know how much she took?"

"Jeez, Julia, I don't know. I wasn't exactly here, you know." Kai sighed, "But it must've been a lot considering how worried she was."

Julia shouted some orders to her interns about 2 gurneys and lots of blood packets. Kai knew it was serious and decided to get the rest of the group together. They had to get to the airport in 4 hours and considering the way the twins took forever in the shower and then had to eat a restaurant full of food, they should get ready now.

Kaori was speaking with her guest and bouncing one of Queen Samantha's daughters on her knee when the phone rang.

Her and Kai spoke of how they missed each other and would see each other soon. Kaori explained that Marva had arrived a while ago. Claudia called her mother shortly after Saya was kidnapped. The whole family was surprised when Hagi grabbed the phone from his sister and took off somewhere. Claudia sighed and explained that her mother was the one that could get Hagi to let go of the feelings he bottled up inside.

Hagi's agitated state roused the anger of the woman that had taken him in as her own son. Jim tried to calm her as she listened to her son on the phone. She soothed him and spoke gentle words as rage smoldered in her eyes. Marva explained she would get there as soon as she could and felt a tear leave her eyes as her son spoke of his fears. By the time she arrived, Hagi and the twins had set off with the Red Shield to find and retrieve Saya. They found Marva praying every morning and night for her son, Saya, her unborn grandson, and everyone else to return unharmed.

Kaori listened intently and nodded with an occasional, "Uh-huh." When she finally disconnected the call with, "I love you too," she turned to Marva who was now joined by Claudia and George. "Well," she began, "as Kai explained to me- late last night the war ended and Hagi and Saya won! There were no casualties on our side and Saya said she was really tired and just wanted to go to a hotel to spend the night."

Marva and Claudia smiled in relief, knowing that there would be no more looking over their shoulders and Hagi could finally put his guard down and truly live free.

Kaori continued, "Hagi woke Kai early this morning and told him Saya had gone into labor and he is bringing her back to Okinawa himself."

"You mean flying?" Claudia asked and watched as Kaori gave a nod. She hissed through gritted teeth and explained, "Knowing Hagi, he hasn't fed and he probably lost a lot of blood during the fight and Saya fed from him when she went into labor to give her strength to endure the birth. He's probably running on empty."

Hagi flew over the land as it became water, his mind on his destination. A warm trade wind lifted him higher in the skies as it pushed him along even faster. Saya was curled in another contraction as she groaned painfully. "Hold on Saya," he shouted over the wind. He felt an eerie sense of déjà vu, as he pushed himself to go even faster.

Claudia told her mother to go ahead without them, her and Kaori would watch the kids while she tended to Hagi and Saya at the clinic. Marva walked into the bustling clinic as Julia prepped a room for Saya, placing a chair and IV stand by the bed and a stand by the chair. She shouted, "Get those units of blood ready and get the gurneys to the back of the building.

The blonde doctor turned to the aging woman and was genuinely surprised. "Marva, I'm so glad you're here. Hagi is going to need you- he has not fed in a week and I'm sure this is going to be a very rough landing." Julia had an idea, "Could you call him? I know he carries a cell phone but he still refuses to give me the number."

Marva smirked and answered, "Yeah, I call him. What do you want me to tell him."

Hagi answered his phone as he flew through a patch of clouds. The condensation left both of them slightly damp and shivering. "Hello?"

"Son, it's me. How are you feeling?" Marva asked.

"I will make it, Mom," he responded, but she could tell by his tone that he was weak.

"Hagi, you need to take blood from Saya," she winced as she said it, but Julia nodded emphatically.

"No, Mother," he responded as Saya looked up to him. She knew what they were asking him to do and she was ready to argue their point. They'll never make it if he continued like this.

She sighed into the phone and then relayed another message, "When you get to the clinic, land in the back so no one will see you." Both she and Julia knew that the real reason they wanted this was so he would have a softer landing. There was no concrete in the back of the building, just a giant planter that was filled with weeds. Julia had planned to plant something in it a while ago, but never had the time. She continued, "Please, Hagi, you need to feed from Saya. You have to or you won't make it."

"Mom, I understand that you are worried, but I will be fine. Saya needs her strength. I will see you in another 30 minutes or so," Hagi responded as he disconnected the line and placed the phone in his pocket again. Saya cried out as he shifted her in his arms when the next pain hit.

"Hagi," she groaned. He held her close to him as he pushed himself to greater limits. "No, Hagi," her normal voice returned, "feed from me."

Hagi shook his head and opened his mouth to argue. He could not feed from her now, she needed her strength. She interrupted before he had a chance to speak, "Julia will give me a transfusion when we get there, but we need to get there in one piece."

"Saya, I am fine," he reassured, but Saya wasn't convinced.

She knew what she needed to do. She bit her bottom lip as she remembered what Claudia had told her shortly before their wedding- _Don't command him unless it's a life or death situation._ "This is as life or death as it can get," Saya murmured to herself. She then issued a command, "Hagi feed from me."

He looked down at her blazing red eyes and felt himself respond. He willed himself to refuse, he couldn't take away from the mother of his child. He was becoming weaker and weaker. Okinawa was in sight, they'd be there in another 5 minutes and then a few to Julia's clinic.

Enraged at his stubbornness Saya growled, "_Feed from me!_"

Hagi felt his eyelids flutter as his strength bottomed out and he began to fall. He remembered this happened before- in a dream. He remembered this was how it ended for him! He couldn't let it happen, Saya needed him. She was crying as he buried his face in her neck and broke the skin. He only took a mouthful and swallowed before he licked the wound. He leveled out as he came over the island and informed Saya as she cried out again, "We're almost there, Saya, hold on."

The bit of blood held him until he came over the clinic and began to come down for a landing. But the fatigue and weakness had taken their toll, he landed on one knee- hard. The interns came rushing in behind Marva. She came to her son's side as Julia and the interns placed Saya on a gurney. She reached back toward Hagi who was unconscious in Marva's arms.

Marva gently coaxed her son toward her neck as Julia looked on in shock. Marva gave a nervous smile and reassured, "He won't hurt me, but he needs blood right away and I'm his mother. She felt the sharp prick as his fangs penetrating her flesh. It didn't hurt her. She was surprised that it actually felt good, mainly because she knew she was providing for someone she dearly loved- no matter what he was.

It was a while before Hagi came to and was surprised to find himself in a hospital bed with an IV drip attached to his arm. "Saya!" he bolted up in the bed and began to pull the drip from his arm when someone scolded him.

"Uh-uh-uh!"

He turned to see the ever vexing Nathan. "Now Hagi, you should know better than to refuse what is given to you. It's on a stand for a reason."

"Where is Saya?" he asked impatiently.

"She's in the other room," he pointed down the hall. He then turned his gaze to his nails and added, "By the way, you were only out for an hour. My niece is still in labor…" he then growled at the younger chevalier, "so you better get down that hall and hold her hand while she brings your son into the world."

Hagi tried to rise, but felt a sharp pain in his right knee as it buckled under his weight. He fell back into the bed with a huff.

Nathan helped Hagi out of the bed as he scolded him, "You know, that is the worst for a chevalier- the knee. It takes a little longer to regenerate, but you just _had _to be a drama queen."

"This coming from you, Nathan," Hagi shook his head. He then said, "Thank you for all your help."

"Anything for my niece's family," he responded. "I guess since you two are married, that would make you my nephew."

Hagi didn't respond. He turned the handle to the door and noticed the panicked cries coming from the other side.

In an instant he was by her side as she was panting and trying to do what she was told. The relief on her face was more than enough reward for him. He felt someone help him into a chair as he continued to hold Saya's hand.

Julia informed him, "You're IV is almost empty, Hagi. Should I get you another?"

He shook his head as he continued to stare into Saya's eyes. He vaguely heard her explaining that his knee would soon finish regenerating, but he was fixated on his wife and his mind only focused on her labor.

Marva had been helping Saya and decided it was best to leave the room, but Saya called to her, "Please stay. I want you to be here, too." Sweat glistened on her forehead as she grabbed hold of Marva's hand.

"Saya," Hagi whispered with so much love that she thought she may burst with happiness. She smiled and then her brow scrunched a bit before she informed him she was scared. He shook his head and kept his eyes locked with hers as he told her, "Breathe with me and stay calm."

Their eyes locked as all the noise of the room was drowned out. She didn't cry out as she felt her labor progress. All she could sense was his love and happiness that she was home with him again. They were safe- they were free.

They weren't sure how long it was before she was propped up and began to push, but both had their IVs removed and were gripping each others hands. Saya gripped Marva's hand with far less intensity as she concentrated on Hagi's breathing and steadied hers as well. He always made her feel so calm- like no matter what was going on, they would be okay.

They finally broke their gaze when the loud squall of a newborn echoed through the room. Saya was propped up, but not enough to see. Marva gently helped her to come into a higher position so she could see Julia clean the baby and check his vitals. Her eyes met her husband's and they gave each other a kiss of congratulations.

Julia brought the small blue bundle to Saya and said, "Congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy."

Hagi looked at his wife as she held their son in her arms. Marva looked on from the other side and asked, "What did you decide to name him?"

Saya looked up sheepishly and commented, "His name is Jeffrey Trudeaux." She felt the need to explain, "Hagi and I were so busy with the nursery and planning all the security measures…" She looked down at the beautiful baby, "…and we never could agree on a name. I thought it was best, since Hagi doesn't want me to name our son after himself."

He never liked the idea of naming his son after himself. Names were a crucial reason that you are who and what you are- at least that's how he saw it. His name meant- a religious journey. He was doomed to wonder the earth seeking- something. He couldn't say it was faith, or could he? Was it faith that love could be the binding of a family- a couple? Or was it faith in one's own abilities and that they could be pushed to do amazing things just to protect the ones they love? He shook his head. If that was the case, he finally had completed his spiritual journey. He was home.

He smiled as Marva lifted the newborn baby in her arms with tears in her eyes. She cradled him expertly in one arm as her free hand grasped Saya's and she whispered in a voice filled with emotion, "Thank you."

Marva stepped around the bed and gently handed the infant to his father. The baby's eyes were shut, but Hagi knew deep inside that when those eyes opened, they would be an amazing shade of royal purple. The baby seemed to relax in his arms and he could sense the baby, his son, falling asleep.

Both Hagi and the baby were surprised when a nurse came and took the baby gently and informed that he needed to be cleaned up. Hagi's eyes followed them as the baby squalled in protest.

Marva chuckled, "He's already attached to you, son." She smiled as his eyes stayed on the door the nurse left through. She turned to Saya, "It looks like the feeling is mutual."

Saya smiled weakly. She suddenly remembered something she had forgotten in the hustle and bustle of the busy day. Her cheeks flushed as she spoke, "Happy Birthday, Hagi."

His eyes opened wide as he turned to her. He had forgotten.

Marva touched his back and agreed, "Yes, Happy Birthday. I told you earlier while I was by your bedside when they were getting Saya to her room."

Hagi's eyes went to his mother and he became curious about the bandage on her neck. Realizing what had happened, he reached out and touched the bandage and began, "I am sorry…"

"Don't you start," she interrupted sternly. "I was making sure my son didn't become too weak to be moved. It isn't the first time I've given you my blood, Hagi."

He smiled as he remembered the first time. He'd awakened at Dr. Stein's house and discovered that the majority of the blood he was given came from Claudia and Marva. His smile fell as he responded, "But it is the first time I have ever fed from you. You could have been…"

"Hagi," she reasoned, "you are my son and I trust you completely. You would never hurt me. You needed me to provide for you and that is exactly what I did." She grasped his hand and informed him, "A long time ago I told you 'I may not know what you are, but I know who you are'. I know what you and Saya are now and still, you are my son and you always will be."

He hugged her to himself and whispered, "Thank you, Mom."

She laughed as she broke the hug and looked down at Saya. Saya was completely asleep and oblivious to the exchange next to her. "I think we need to have them move Saya to her room. She's really tired from bringing my grandson into the world."


	17. Chapter 17

14 years later in Texas

Saya cradled her very pregnant belly as she watched Hagi chase their 6-year-old son, Lance, and their 4-year-old daughter, Rose. Their toddler, Daniel, was playing with a top on the back porch. An entire family she never dreamed would exist played in the backyard of the home Hagi had built nearly 20 years ago… and they were all hers. Jeffrey, the oldest, was absent from the scene, but it was understandable. Jeffrey was an exact replica of his father, from his looks to the way he behaved. The only difference was that Jeffrey was full of easy smiles and quite expressive.

Jeffrey was always eager to please and had promised his mother he would do the dishes for her so she could relax. Their next child, another boy, was due in another week and Hagi and Jeffrey were making great efforts to ensure she needn't lift a finger.

She looked out the large window in the master bedroom as the children raced inside and up to their rooms to play as their father had commanded them to do. The only thing to change in Hagi's features was the wonderfully hopeful gleam in his eyes and the look of a proud father. He was wearing his grey cargo shorts and a matching t-shirt. He called after Lance to come and pick up the ball he left as he lifted Daniel in his arms. He followed them inside and Saya listened to the antics of her children upstairs and was soon joined by her wonderful husband and her toddler son.

Hagi smiled as he greeted Saya. She was beautiful with her hair pulled back in a twist. She realized the bangs made her look younger and had opted to grow them out and pull them behind her ears. She didn't look much older, but it was enough for her. She wore a pink top that was cut at an angle and covered her very large belly. She had a pair of light-weight pink pants. Her cheeks glowed and seemed more rounded. Hagi noticed that when she was pregnant, her face glowed and her cheeks seemed to be a bit more plump, as well as other parts of her body.

She looked at Daniel and recalled the moment she brought him home. Lance was jealous, as always. Rose was only 2, but a complete live-wire, she couldn't keep still and would have to be calmed several times before she could even look at the new baby. Jeffrey was 12 and fussed about everything from whether or not his mother was comfortable to if the baby needed to be changed- he was always a responsible young man.

She and Hagi were surprised when Jeffrey was an infant. He never opened his eyes. Julia informed them that some babies don't until they are a month old and sometimes even more. It wasn't until he was brought back to Texas and a month and a half old.

_Saya was exhausted from the long flight and decided to rest. Hagi took the care of their first born as she rested. She hadn't intended to sleep all the way through the evening and night, but she awoke to the brilliant blue of predawn shining through the burgundy and pink curtains of their bedroom window, bathing the room in a purple glow._

_The house was completely silent as she made her way to the light shining in the living room, knowing that's where they were. The sofa with the large printed pink roses was always Hagi's favorite place to stretch out as it was quite plush and accommodated his 6'3" frame. _

_He was relaxed with a pillow under his head. If the stoic man did sleep, it was usually from complete exhaustion, loss of blood, or illness. She knew there was nothing to cause his sleep, so she knew he was simply meditating as their infant son was curled in a layette on Hagi's chest. Saya came to the side of her husband and touched the baby's cheek. His exotic shaped eyes opened and Saya gasped._

_Hagi's eyes snapped open and concern came across his features. "Saya," he asked as he moved to check Jeffrey, "what is it?"_

"_Hagi," she whispered excitedly, "his eyes, they're open!"_

_Hagi looked at the infant who continued to stare at his mother. The baby's eyes were royal purple._

All of their children had the same color eyes, except Rose, her eyes were lavender. Julia had many speculations for the unusual shade, but neither Hagi nor Saya cared. They were their children and they could live free!

They had Jeffrey and had decided to wait a while before having any other babies. They wanted to get used to the idea of being parents and had planned to wait until Jeffrey was in high school, but they were pleasantly surprised to find out Saya was carrying Lance when Jeffrey turned 7. After that, they decided they may as well make a family out of it.

Saya wanted one more girl, a companion to Rose, but so far, nature decided that the world needs more chiropteran males.

Hagi kissed her on the cheek and lingered a bit longer than usual. Saya smirked at him as he gave her one of his smoldering smiles that made her melt. Daniel toddled after him and was scooped up by Lance as he headed for the extra room that was now a playroom for the kids. She was glad Hagi had built such a large house. She briefly wondered if they may need to build another room, just in case.

Jeffrey was in the kitchen scrubbing dishes as Hagi walked in. He regarded his son with paternal pride. His son looked exactly like him when he was 16. Being malnourished had set Hagi back a couple of years in his growing process. Jeffrey had no such concerns. The only son that wanted to maintain long hair had opted to tightly braid it, leaving the bangs to hang around his face.

He was now in an accelerated program in high school. He came to his parents last year and explained his goals for high school. He planned to take extra courses in order to graduate at the age of 16.

He would begin college that fall, studying criminal justice and then pre-law. He wanted to become a lawyer and specialize in environmental law. He also planned to minor in government and become a politician. His ultimate goal was to run for senate and end up a representative in the United Nations. He wanted to finish his parents' dream of a world of peace. He had also petitioned the EPA about an endangered species. He referred them to Julia, lead scientist of The Red Shield, for more detailed information. He hoped that once he graduated, chiropterans would be considered an endangered species and protected under the law.

Hagi was proud of his young son and his lofty goals. He hoped all his sons and his daughter would aspire to do great things. He pulled his first born child into an embrace which was gladly returned. The boy turned his purple gaze to his father's steel blue and asked, "What was that about, Father?" The boy smiled broadly and Hagi returned the smile with a small one of his own.

The boy knew what his father meant by the gesture. Hagi was not much for words, but he made up for it in actions, the boy knew this. He smiled as he spoke for his dad, "I know, you love me and you're proud of me."

Hagi elaborated, "There are no words to express how much. That goes for you and your siblings, too." He left the room and flopped into the cushions of his favorite couch in the living room, closing his eyes to avoid the inevitable mess his angelic daughter had made with the assistance of the toddler. He glanced over and then turned his gaze back to the ceiling with a groan of annoyance. Crayons and toys were scattered about the glass coffee table and a small pink cup with grape juice had made a sticky ring on the surface.

He was suddenly pounced upon by a round-faced, lavender eyed girl with curly black hair pulled into pigtails. The attack would have winded a human and Hagi smiled inwardly at the thought of Kai having to deal with the four children for the next week.

"Get up and play with us!" Rose commanded.

Hagi groaned as he noticed Lance carrying a heavy-lidded Daniel. The toddler was in need of a nap. "I have told you too many times that when you are done playing with something that you need to put it away," he scolded.

Lance mumbled while Rose opened her lavender eyes and gave an apologetic look as she got off his stomach to go clean up her things. Lance placed the toddler on the loveseat as he helped to pick up the crayons.

Hagi asked, "Where is your mother?"

"She's coming," they all chimed as they picked up the crayons and placed them in the box.

Jeffrey came into the room with a dishtowel and looked sternly at his sister. He motioned to the cup and asked, "Are you done with that?"

The girl responded by greedily downing the contents of the cup. Jeffrey came to the table and wiped off the sticky ring, scolding her about keeping the place neat.

She huffed and then looked at Hagi. She whined, "Daddy, do we really have to stay with Uncle Kai? I want to go with Mommy."

Hagi was about to respond when Jeffrey informed her, "It's just until our baby brother is born- right, Father?"

Hagi felt a prickling in his scalp and remembered this was his dream. He smiled absently and nodded. Joel would send a jet tomorrow to fly the children to Okinawa while they would stay behind.

Dr Stein's daughter Elizabeth had studied hard in the past 20 years and was now an OB/Gyn. At Hagi's suggestion, the Red Shield contacted Dr. Stein and his family became members of the Red Shield. Dr. Stein worked with Julia on the special qualities of chiropteran blood and the physiology as well.

Elizabeth would travel to Texas to care for Saya once a year, except in the times when Saya was pregnant. She was already staying in a hotel in Dallas near the hospital in preparation for the newest addition to the Trudeaux family.

Claudia came down to visit and brought Natalie and Robert with her. Marva was feeling unwell the past month and just brushed it off as old age. Hagi kept badgering her to see a doctor, but she just brushed him off and commented that _she_ was the mother and _he_ was the son- he wasn't supposed to fuss over her. But thankfully, Claudia talked her into going to the doctor's office and they were going back today for the test results.

He was broken from his thoughts by the ringing phone. Rising quickly as he recognized the number to be Claudia, he made it by the second ring. "Claudia?" he asked.

"H-Hagi?" she asked.

"Claudia," he asked with deep concern in his voice, "why are you crying?"

"M-Mom," she stated, "Mom has pancreatic cancer. S-St-Stage 4."

Hagi's throat became dry and it felt like he'd been stabbed through the gut. He knew Marva had been feeling ill for the past few months and was really weak, but this- this was… He sat in the desk chair hard as tears fell unchecked.

The year was a blur. The birth of their 4th son was bitter-sweet. Hagi divided his time between caring for his mom and caring for his new son.

After a year of fighting the cancer, Marva was left too weak to get out of bed. The doctors felt it was best that she stay in her home and have a nurse to attend to her needs as she completed her life. She insisted that the children not see her. She wanted them to remember her as their vibrant, happy grandmother- not a pale, sick woman wasting away.

Jim held her hand as he sensed she was slipping away. He looked into her hazel green eyes and spoke sadly, "We had a good run there, didn't we? I can't believe we've lived near 15 years as husband and wife." He squeezed her hand and whispered with a smile, "It's been the best 15 years of my life, Marva."

Her voice rasped as she responded with happy tears, "It's been wonderful knowing you and loving you, Jim." She smiled and then added, "The time has come, Jim. Please call Hagi and Claudia and let them know I love them."

Claudia and Hagi sat in the living room. Neither of them spoke. Hagi was staring out the window, his expression unreadable. Claudia sniffled every once in a while and clutched her handkerchief to her face.

Tears fell continually as she regarded her brother. She saw the pinkness in the corner of his eyes and the way his shoulders drooped slightly. He may look the picture of held together and in control, but inside he was hurting.

Jim came into the room with tears in his eyes and waved them into the bedroom.

She looked so feeble in the hospital bed, hooked up to monitors and tubes that gave her oxygen and an IV that fed her veins pain killers and medicines. Her nurse was making a few adjustments to the tubes and wires so Marva would be able to move a bit and they could see her better.

Claudia came to her mother's side and squeezed her hand, "Hi, Momma. Thanks for being the best. You were the most wonderful mother anyone could ever have and I'm really gonna miss you. Say hi to Daddy for me."

"Claudia," she rasped as her slender arm reached up and her hand caressed Claudia's cheek, "my beautiful daughter. You have a wonderful life- just like I knew you always would. You stay strong and remember that you have everything inside you that makes you stronger than you think you are. I love you. Tell Joel and the kids I love them, too."

She nodded with tears in her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Momma."

Marva's eyes met the steel blue eyes of the man she had taken in as her own son. "Hagi," she beckoned him.

He was at her side with her hand in his as tears threatened.

"Hagi," she smiled, "you did it! You have made all your dreams come true. I'm so happy that I was able to be a part of your amazing life and I'm glad that you have become a part of my family. Jeff will be so proud of you and I can't wait to tell him about how far we have come. Please, don't keep those emotions stay hidden anymore. Saya is there for you just as you are there for her. If you need to cry- then cry, scream, laugh- she won't judge you- neither will we."

Tears streaked the faces of everyone in the room. Hagi whispered in a broken voice, "Mom, I can never thank you enough for all you have done for me. I would be dead if I had never met you. Thank you for being my mom and loving me, claws and all."

She smiled at the small joke and there was a bittersweet laugh from Claudia.

Marva smiled wistfully and then looked toward the wall, but her gaze was far away. "It's time for me to go home. I love you all, so very much."

Jim nodded as he grasped her free hand and she closed her eyes. Claudia sobbed and placed her head by her mother's side, crouching on the floor. Marva took her last breath and then the monitor emitted a long beep.

Sensing she was gone, Hagi crouched next to his sister and they embraced, pouring out their grief together as brother and sister.

Jim was crying at her side and noticed that Claudia was wailing a lament of loss and pain as Hagi's shoulders shook and he sobbed openly. He knew that Hagi was very close to Marva and wouldn't have been surprised about his sobs if it were normal for the man to show any emotion. This was indeed rare- Hagi was actually revealing his emotions.

The room was filled with tears and painful laments as the machines were turned off and the time of death was announced. Tears spilled from Hagi's eyes as he managed a broken, "Goodbye, Mom."

Claudia was in Jim's arms and they wept aloud. He cried for the woman he'd loved for so long and only got to hold for 15 years. It was a good run. He was now 83 and still as strong as an ox. He had a permanent place at the ranch and two step-children that loved him dearly.

Claudia knew the day would come when she had to let her mom go, but she thought Hagi would be her rock. Instead, Joel was her rock and Saya had to learn how to be Hagi's.

Joel stood in front of the church in a black suit and tie. He looked upon the sea of tear-stained faces as he began. "Marva was a wonderful nurturing soul. She was the kind of person that was always there when you needed her and quick with the perfect bit of advice when you approached her with a problem. So many lives have been touched by this loving woman that was a light in the darkness of the world."

"If anyone could be proclaimed as having a heart of gold, it was Marva. She married her husband Jeff and they had a daughter, who would later become my loving wife. Marva taught Claudia to be a loving wife and wonderful mother.

She adopted Hagi shortly after the death of her husband, Jeff, and brought them to Texas with her. She poured all her love and knowledge into her children and taught them to be kind, courageous, and of upstanding character. Her children grew up and thrived, marrying and giving her numerous grandchildren."

Many eyes moves to the 4 children with jet black hair that sat in birth order, oldest to youngest between Saya and Claudia. Saya held Hagi's hand as she cradled their 1-year-old son, Joshua. Hagi listened absently as tears ran down his face. Their children each shed tears as well, except for Joshua who was asleep.

Jeffrey pulled Joshua from his mother's lap and looked into her tear filled burgundy eyes, "I'll take care of Josh, Mom. Father needs you right now."

Saya looked at Hagi. He looked held together, as always, but his eyes were sparkling with tears, more tears. She knew he wouldn't let go here, in front of everyone. She gripped his hand in both of hers, pulling his attention to her. _I'm here, _she sent a mental thought.

He squeezed her hand. _Thank you. _His tears fell as he turned his gaze back to Joel as he spoke even more wonderful words about the wonderful woman that Hagi owed so much more than he could ever repay. His head dropped so his bangs covered his eyes.

Saya touched his shoulder as he sobbed silently. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she cried with him. Marva had been so wonderful and Saya had felt she was so much more than a mother-in-law to her; she had become a close friend. She knew that blood didn't matter, Marva was Hagi's mother and he was being torn apart from losing her.

As they left the church, Hagi and Claudia met their tear filled gazes and embraced, both sobbed as Joel joined Saya and watched the siblings comfort each other. "Thank you for giving such a beautiful eulogy. I know Claudia, Hagi, and Jim really appreciate it."

"It was my honor, Saya." He embraced Saya and added, "she was our mother-in-law, after all."

Saya let tears fall and completed the thought, "She was so much more." Saya whispered, "She was so much more to Hagi." Pushing back from the embrace, she confided, "I don't know how to help Hagi, Joel." She began to feel panic rise inside her. "You know how he always went to her when he couldn't find the answers himself."

"Saya," Joel soothed, "you don't have to be Marva for him, but you do know how to comfort him. I've seen you two enough to know that he has been your comfort. Just think about what he would do for you and do that for him."

She smiled shakily through her tears, "Thank you." She added, "Are you bringing the family by the house later."

Joel nodded and pulled his wife into his embrace. Claudia wiped her eyes and suggested, "You should call Kai and ask if he can take the kids for a while."

"Actually, Clay and Ellen agreed to take them for a week, they'll be nearby in case something happens," she responded.

Hagi kept up his appearance as family and friends came together at the Ranch House. They all offered condolences to him and Claudia. The children all came together and went to the stables to ride the horses. The less accomplished riders opted to watch from the fence.

Jeffrey and Lance were showing off by riding by and roping fence posts and cousins, on occasion.

A woman with long black hair pulled into a ponytail came up. No one knew where she came from. She was wearing a long blue dress and had the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen.

Jeffrey's breath caught as he looked at her, she looked just like his mother except her eyes were blue. Her presence caused the purple-eyed children to turn, their eyes glowing with flecks of blue and red.

She raised her in front of her and commented, "I am not here to fight. I came to see how the Black Knight and Warrior Queen are doing." She smiled and added, "I am so sorry to hear about your grandmother."

Jeffrey nodded and pointed to the Ranch house commenting, "You'll find our mother and father at the main house."

She regarded the house and responded, "I will come back when there are less people. Besides, your mother and father need to grieve right now."

Jeffrey called after her, "Wait! I would like to tell my mother and father you came by. What is your name?"

She turned and offered a shy smile as she answered, "Samiyah. My name is Samiyah, Jeffrey."

He wondered how she knew his name, but she disappeared before he could ask.

Hagi and Saya sat in their home, looking out on the view from the living room. Rain was spilling in torrents over the glass doors and the large window. It fit the mood perfectly. Saya was still at a loss as to how to care for him. Two days had gone by and he just sat there, saying nothing. He wouldn't play and he wouldn't talk. He wouldn't even cry.

She thought on what Joel had told her- _Just do for him what he would do for you._ What would Hagi do right now? Images of all the things he did to comfort her flooded her mind. He was always there for her and right now, he needed her to be there for him. She opted for the only thing that she could think to do.

Hagi was completely lost in thought and felt completely numb. He felt a small hand reach around his shoulder and pull him toward herself. He let her pull him into an embrace, but was surprised when she pushed his head into her lap. He stiffened at first, but this was his Saya, he relaxed and snuggled into her warmth. He felt such love and comfort, like when he was around… Tears fell and soon he was sobbing into Saya's lap.

She brushed his wavy bangs from his face and smoothed them from his temples. He sobbed into her lap with the most pained expression on his face. She asked softly, "You want to talk about it, Hagi?"

He opened his eyes and gazed out the window, tears occasionally falling. She thought he wouldn't say anything, but he finally did, "I haven't felt this way for a long time. I can't even remember if the pain ends, Saya."

Saya had been through it before. She looked out the window in an expression of being lost. She responded, "It doesn't, Hagi, it only hurts less as the days go by. It gets better when you realize that you are surrounded by love and family that's still alive."

His blue eyes met her brown eyes. He knew she missed Marva, too. "It is what life is about, finding love." He placed a hand on her cheek. A tear fell as he said, "When I met Marva, I was lonely and lost. I was in pain not having you near me and not knowing where to find you. Marva taught me how to live again and how strong love was. She gave me- family."

Saya thought about it and thought aloud, "Marva gave you life, love, and a family- something you really needed."

Hagi shook his head and elaborated, "No. Marva didn't just give me those things, she taught me how to fight and work hard to get them for myself." He smiled at her and ran a lock of her soft raven hair through his fingers. "She taught me how to get past my fears and find what I really wanted all along."

Saya scrunched her brows and asked, "What's that?"

He sat up and looked her in the eyes. His hands came up and cupped her cheeks, bringing her mouth within a hair's breadth of his. He answered, "You," and pressed his lips to hers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

The cemetery was awash with the bold colors of autumn as the trees had begun to drop their leaves being cued by the arrival of an early cold front in late September. Even now, the weather seemed a bit cool for Texas this time of year. The tombstones jutted like old grey teeth from the litter of vibrant fall leaves that danced in the whimsy of the cool breeze that flirted through the ancient cottonwood trees.

A shiny silver car pulled up and a figure exited the vehicle, carrying a bouquet of lovely tiger lilies- Marva's favorite flower. The figure was tall for a woman, wearing a chocolate brown, fitted trench coat over a stylish wrap around, ankle length skirt in the same color. A soft, cashmere scarf decorated with many colors draped over her shoulders. Her honey colored, curly hair was pulled back in a stylish twist and her face was just barely showing the lines and creases of a woman in her mid-thirties, belying her true age. Her brown suede boots crunched through the drying leaves as she made her way to the grave.

The stone that she and her brother agreed on had a small cherub seated on top, resting a chubby cheek in one hand as a tear striped his cheek. "A loving wife, devoted mother, and friend to all, Marva Burrows-Trudeaux." She never took Jim's last name, she already seemed to have so many and she wanted to keep ties with her children. Jim didn't care, he had her and that was all that mattered.

A silent tear fell as she places the lilies on her mother's grave. Reaching into her coat pocket, she produced a lariat and set it in front of the neighboring stone. It hurt even now, five years later, to think of how that month had gone. No one really knew how devoted Jim was to Marva, except maybe Hagi. 21 days after Marva took her last breath, Jim was found in his bed. His heart had just given up while he was sleeping.

Claudia smiled as she remembered something he told her while she placed flowers on her mother's fresh grave. "_Now, when my time comes, don't you go bringing me no damn flowers, girl! I ain't one of those girly-men! I'm a ranch hand and cow herder."_

She then stepped back and began to speak, "Hey Jim. Hey Momma. I know it's been about a month since I came last, but you know the fashion industry. Joel has been wonderfully excited about your new grandbaby," she placed a hand over her belly. "Not by me! We're adopting a baby girl from Vietnam in the Spring."

"The ranch is doing really well under Clay's supervision and the new men are working just great. One of them has trained a new horse that Jeffrey will be riding in the next rodeo in Houston. He's Fury's grandson and black as midnight. He has that same fiery spirit as his grandfather." She cupped her hand to the side of her mouth and continued, "Of course, you know what that means- Hagi is completely taken with him."

She gave a small laugh and then looked back to the tombstones and smiled, "Look at me. Most people would think I'm a loony standing here talking to the graves, but they just don't know how much we've all been through." She thought for a moment and then continued, "Mom, you were right when you said Hagi was special. Look how much he's been through and how we all banded together to support him. It brought us all so much closer to each other." She looked off into the distance as if she was seeing something far off. She mused aloud, "He's so happy now. So full of smiles and he rarely shows that stoic side off anymore. But he's sad sometimes, too. He really misses you, Momma."

She shook her head and then spoke cheerfully, "Robert has changed his name to Joel VII and is planning to take Joel's place as the CEO of the Red Shield and Goldschmidt Pharmaceuticals. He is on the verge of a Master's Degree from Berkley. He'll be working with Julia from time to time. That reminds me, the Second Knight of Chasina- the silver haired one… White! Kyle White- that's it."

She chuckled, "Saya calls him the Silver Knight. Anyway, he and Julia have been giving a few queens the injection- the one's that want freedom from that creepy dungeon. Queen Chitose, Saya's aunt, is now pregnant, too. They had to do it via artificial insemination since Nathan has no drive to do _anything_ the natural way."

"He visited Saya and Hagi recently. You should have seen the look on his face when he came face to face with all those children! He just commented, 'I guess that's what happens when you make a man wait more than a century.' Of course, he had to continue on this line of conversation when he noticed how embarrassed the two were. I won't go into details, but the funniest line was about how their wedding night must have been a BLAST!" Claudia burst into chuckles.

Tears squeezed from her eyes as she tried to compose herself. She finally calmed herself and continued, "Natalie is now a CPA and Joel has practically begged her to come and work for the Red Shield, but she says she'd rather have her own accounting firm. She does very well for herself, I'm very proud of her. She and Richard are expecting your first great-grandchild. I'll know more in a couple of months as she's only a month and a half along."

She smiled wistfully and commented, "Can you imagine me, a grandmother?" She then thought aloud, "I wonder when my son will finally get the gumption to finally marry that young lady he's so attached to?"

She shrugged and then spoke again, "Jeffrey- gosh Hagi and Saya are so proud of him. He is now in law school and maintaining a 4.0 GPA all the while! He still rides when he can and is an ace at roping. He's even made great efforts toward pushing that Bill through congress, even though he hasn't even begun a political career."

"The older he gets, the more he looks exactly like Hagi. He tried wearing a modern suit, but found he liked the style his father wears more. He actually commissioned me to make several jackets, shirts and slacks similar to the ones his father has. He even wants the opening in the back for his wings- yes, he has wings too. He discovered this a year ago when he and Rose went mountain climbing. His footing slipped and he fell. You can imagine the horror that must have been for his parents. He commented that as he felt panic rising in him, he felt the deep purple wings sprout from his back and he slowly glided to the ground."

"He was so ecstatic about the UN actually inviting him to speak at a convention last year. They were astounded by his intelligence and drive as well as his knowledge of Environmental Law. Every country now recognizes chiropterans as an endangered species and they're all under the protection of the EPA. No one can hunt them or give them any trouble."

She smiled and commented softly, "He's going to be one very amazing King when the time comes."

"Julia says that all of the kids will stop aging around the age of 22, like Hagi. They are indeed immortal, but their blood does not crystallize like the queen's blood. It isn't poisonous to one another either, nor is it poisonous to their parents. Julia confirmed the kids all can reproduce, so that'll give Hagi and Saya lots of grandkids, when the time comes."

"Jeffrey has been dating Queen Samiyah for a year now." She grinned as she recalled, "Saya was angry since she thought that Samiyah was only looking for a mate. She fussed that her son was not some lab rat and that she wanted him to find love first. So it looks like Samiyah is going to have to fall in love. The way Jeffrey looks at her, you know he's already there."

"Hagi and Saya are working with the kids to see if they have any powers, too. I'll let you know if they do."

"Lance plans on taking up criminal justice and wants to become a police officer. I'm sure that he'll one day make it to FBI. He's so smart and so very strong. He's starting to look more like Hagi, but he's bit shorter and his hair is more like Saya's. He keeps it short and wears glasses for reading. He doesn't need to, but he claims it makes him look older."

"Rose is a beauty. She's still the only girl and seems to like it that way. 'Daddy's Little Princess', that's what Hagi calls her. She looks more like Saya every day, but those violet eyes, they are just gorgeous. She is still quite adventurous, doing gymnastics and dancing. She, like Lance does not want to play music. They just opt for listening to Jeffrey play the piano."

"Daniel, believe it or not, is now 8 and has already started learning the cello. He's another replica of his father, like Jeffrey. He looks so small next to that cello, Momma. It's just too cute. He also has been riding, too. Hagi and Saya gave him one of the horses, a bay colt, and he really has a talent for riding."

A leaf gently fell from one of the trees and landed on Jim's stone. She reached up a manicured hand and brushed it off. She continued, "Joshua is in First grade and just so cute. He has Saya's round face and I think he's going to actually look like her."

"I told you last time that Saya is indeed pregnant again. This time it's twins! She's having one each, a girl and a boy," she informed with a sparkle in her eye. "That will give them a grand total of 7 children."

She gave a light chuckle and commented, "I asked Hagi if they will ever shut down the chiropteran factory they seem to have going and he simply shrugged and gave me that tired old line, 'If that is what Saya wishes.'"

She was shocked to hear someone saying the last line with her- a voice she knew very well. A long arm clothed in a long black sleeve wrapped around her shoulder and she turned to see him. The same as ever, Hagi stood in his black jacket and slacks. The shirt was black this time and he gave his sister a smile. "Claudia, I have missed you," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too, Big Brother," she agreed as she gave him a loving squeeze.

"You were talking with Mom and Jim?" he asked. Noticing the crimson shade in her cheeks he responded apologetically, "I will return later if I'm interrupt…"

She placed her finger to his lips, silencing him. She then scolded, "Hagi, we're family- don't get me started with you."

He chuckled and then asked, "Did you tell Mom about the horses?" She shook her head and he informed Marva, "We now have 12 horses on our own land. One of them is the horse you gave me before Rose was born." Hagi had named the horse Hephasstus, after the Greek god of fire. The horse is as red as Fury was, but somewhat more docile. "All of them are healthy and strong. One of the mares is close to foaling. Any day now, we will have 13 horses."

"I will be entertaining guests tonight- more potential customers for the winery," he informed.

"Aren't you a millionaire now because of the winery, Hagi?" Claudia asked as she nudged him.

A hint of pink came to his cheeks as he corrected, "Multi-millionaire. Wealth doesn't seem to agree with Dan. He gives much of his share to various charities and helps Bubba and Ray out now and then since they are retired."

Claudia shoved him playfully, "Like you're one to talk. If you weren't spending yours on the amazing number of kids you and Saya are bringing into the world, you wouldn't know what to do with your money either."

Hagi's cheeks became pink again as he laughed. He agreed, "True. I certainly wouldn't know what to do with the money."

"Is _that _why you keep having kids?" she teased.

"Claudia," Hagi groaned. He turned to Saya, who had joined him and wrapped an arm around her. "Are you alright?"

"Hagi," Saya scolded as she thumped his chest. "Of course I'm alright. I'm only 4 months along."

"8 months to go?" Claudia asked.

"8 months to go," Saya agreed. "Jeffrey came home, he'll come by when we go back home. He's watching the smaller kids for us."

"Poor Jeffrey," Claudia groaned as she thought of the three younger ones that seemed to enjoy creating chaos when their parents were away. She then remembered, "So am I invited to dinner or are you going to leave your sister to the mercy of Anna's cooking."

"I think I'd enjoy suffering through Anna's cooking," Saya smiled and then noticed the look in Hagi's eyes and commented, "Of course, Hagi _is_ making lamb tonight." She knew he was only teasing her, so she felt like teasing him, too.

Hagi agreed, "Of course you're invited, Claudia. I am surprised Joel isn't here with you."

"He's still at the ranch," she informed. "He and Kai are working on a few security issues that happened at Julia's clinic. Nothing was taken, they never got past the broken window. I think it's just a couple of kids being vandals. Hibiki got tired of the hospital and is now working there, too."

"I know," Saya smiled. "Kanade and George work with the CIA with Lulu now. I wish Lewis was still around. I miss his smile."

"I don't miss chasing him out of the kitchen," Hagi added, causing everyone to laugh. "George- isn't he Kanade's chevalier?"

Saya nodded and then informed Claudia, "Kai was upset, at first, but then when he heard that George had been fatally shot in the head, he understood."

"Riku wants to take over Omoro when his mom and dad retire. He really loves that place," Saya informed.

Hagi nodded and then took a breath and looked at the women, his two loves. The third was buried in front of the tombstone. His smile had fallen as his head dropped. It still hurt that she wasn't there with them.

Saya's arm snaked around his waist as Caudia's did the same from the other side. Despite the hair falling in his face as he bowed his head, Claudia could see the tear fall down his cheek. "Big Brother?"

He cleared his throat and reassured, "I'm fine." He swiped a hand across his face and remained quiet.

"I miss her, too," Saya whispered as she caught his gaze. "It's okay to be sad sometimes, Hagi. Just remember you're surrounded by people that love you and you love them."

He nodded as Claudia hugged him to her. She commented, "And, boy, are _you_ loved! You have this enormous family and an even bigger extended family. I can't even begin to count all the friends you have now."

Hagi smiled and then pulled them to him. "I am happy," he reassured them and then asked, "Should we head to the house?"

"Yes," Saya enthusiastically agreed. "I _am _getting hungry." She was gently turned and she and Hagi began to head to their car followed by Claudia.

"Oh," Hagi teased, "I can't let that happen. Not when you're carrying my children."

"_Your _children?" Saya argued, "Don't you mean _our_ children?"

He turned back to the tomb and added, "Happy Birthday, Mom." He brought the bouquet of white roses to the tomb, almost like he had forgotten he had them.

When he came back, he heard Claudia repeat his words. She looked at him and asked, "_White roses_, Big Brother?"

He smiled slyly and then answered, "I knew you would bring Mom tiger lilies, so I thought I'd bring something completely different."

She smirked at him as they headed to the car. "It's so you to bring roses, Big Brother."

They laughed as they returned to their vehicles, arm in arm, crunching through the autumn leaves. Soon Jeffrey would come with Lance, Rose, and Daniel. Joshua was too young to remember their grandmother and he decided to stay home and help his father and mother prepare dinner. They would bring more flowers and birthday wishes with tears in their eyes.

It started out at the Eiffel Tower and ended at the ranch in Texas. The journey between was as colorful as the autumn leaves. A relationship that was born of curiosity had evolved to become something deeper and far reaching, changing their lives for the better.

The memory of that day hung in the air:

_A tall figure dressed in dark, formal clothing sat at the highest level of the Eiffel Tower. His coat tails touched the floor behind him as he drew the bow across the strings, creating the most beautiful, somber sound. The onyx strands of hair that fell around his alabaster face, shined in the light of the rising sun. His brow furrowed slightly, as if the thought he was having was quite painful. Suddenly, a bandaged hand released the bow and it clattered to the ground next to him. _

_Most people would think he was merely tired, but the young woman dressed in brightly colored bell-bottoms and a tie-dyed t-shirt knew better. She could see the pink in the corners of his eye and the very slight way the corners of his mouth turned downward- this man had been crying and might even start crying now._

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

_He looked up into the round sunglasses of a young woman he'd passed by the previous night. She looked so out of place with her brightly colored clothing. _

"_I am fine," he responded as his gaze turned back to the horizon and his expression held no emotion._

"_You sure?" she pressed. "You look like your cat died."_

The wind picked up again and the rainbow of leaves began to dance on the ground and in the air, the memory swept to the wind along with them.

_End_

**A/N My Christmas gift to all my loyal readers and reviewers- a finished fic! Merry Christmas and please, please leave a review.**


End file.
